Irreconcilable differences
by GAfan1912
Summary: One night out, Arizona and Callie gain something they never thought they wanted. It's the battle of the wives and they are playing dirty. Will they destroy their one chance at happiness before they realise that this is what they wanted all along?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For the sake of this story, Callie never married George – which shouldn't be too hard to believe. Compared to my last story, this one will have a lot less angst and will have a happy ending (I promise).

XXXX

'I don't understand why you don't want to go' Mark says as he throws clothes in Callie's suitcase as quickly as Callie removes them. 'It's in Vegas. And everyone wants to go to Vegas – especially when it's free.' Mark continues as he gets a dreamy look on his face as he imagines all the things that Las Vegas has to offer. The casinos, the women, the shows, the women – need he say more. _Nobody_ turns down a trip to Vegas. Seeing the disinterest on Callie's face, Mark attempts to perk up her interest. 'Just roll it around in your mouth for a while, let it mature…Vegas' Mark ends with as excitement leaks into his tone of voice.

'I don't want to go to stupid Las Vegas' Callie snaps out as she tips the suitcase upside down, thwarting Mark's attempt to get her ready. 'And if everyone wants to go to Vegas – you take my place.'

'It's ped orthopaedics conference Torres. I don't think the Chief will let it slide if the Head of Plastics asks to go. And you are the key note speaker and there is no way that I can pull off 'they got the gender wrong' and act as one Callie Torres. And if you are so against public speaking, shouldn't you have thought about that before you created cartilage from scratch. But, I could take some time off and we could hit up the strip. Well, after you have presented anyway.' Mark says as the McSteamy grin develops as he thinks about what can be done in Vegas.

'It's the stupid Chief's fault. I don't see why I have to present. The research has been published and surgeons can read – so they know what I did. I don't see why I have to do this' Callie mutters out. Noticing the darkening mood in his best friend, Mark stops all joking as he endeavours to find out what the actual problem is.

'You really don't want to do this do you?' Mark asks in a slow voice and he watches a wave of emotions flitter across Callie's face.

'No, I hate public speaking' Callie whispers out as she moves to the opposite side of the room and begins to clean up the mess they have made. 'I locked myself in my lab for these past months to escape from all the prying eyes and gossip. I thought I was years away from making a break through. But no, I just had to be a genius. And now I have to go to fricken' conferences as I'm the Chief's new golden girl.'

'So do you want me to come?' Mark comes bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand as he wants to offer whatever support he can to Callie. To say that the last couple of months had been hard on Callie was a severe understatement. Any confidence that Callie once had – had been trampled on, squished on and then put through a wood-chipper for good measure. Callie Torres was a shell of her former self and Mark was unsure whether the real Torres would ever be seen again.

Looking for conformation at Callie that this is a good idea, he sees her standing still, holding a photo frame in her hands. Mark moves to stand behind her and sees Callie with her arms wrapped around _that_ blonde surgeon. The photo had been taken months ago, before the relationship had deteriorated to the stage of non-existent. Mark silently fumes about how someone who claimed to have found the love of her life, could just walk away in such a public manner. 'Come on Torres' Marks says in a comforting tone as he lays a hand on her shoulder, 'You were too good for her anyway. She didn't know what she had. And for her to just walk away is inexcusable and it was about her own insecurities and had nothing to do with you.'

But it's all been said before and nothing really makes Callie feel better. Self-doubt has crept into her mind and she had begun to think that she really was unlovable. There's just so many failed relationships a person can have before there is no bouncing back. Callie chooses not to respond to Mark but instead throws the frame back into her closet, where the blonde and the frame will be staying for the indefinite future.

'So do you want me to hit up Vegas with you?' Noticing the hopefully look on Mark's face, Callie finally concedes that having a friend go with her may make the trip bearable. Hearing the good news, Mark shows his excitement with an energetic fist pump as he discusses plans for the upcoming trip. Callie decides that it's a good time to remind Mark that she is heading south for a legitimate reason.

'You do realise I am going there for a conference and not to party it up?' Callie comments, hoping to put a damper on Mark's mood.

'Torres, if I have learnt something in my years as a surgeon, it's to not let a little thing called work get in the way of having a good time. And this is the perfect opportunity to visit the epicentre of gambling, showgirls and sin?'

Callie has no response for Mark's excitement as he hurries back to his own apartment to pack and convince the Chief that going to Vegas for Callie's moral support is the best for everyone. Left alone again, Callie surveys her room, which is littered with clothes from her and Mark's failed attempt to pack. 'Stupid trip, stupid conference and stupid Chief' Callie mutters to herself as she begins to clean up the mess. The Chief said that she had to present her cartilage findings to her peers and had deemed this conference a suitable starting point. A firm hater of public speaking, Callie had been dragging her feet for days about attending this conference. But no matter how much begging or grovelling she did, nothing could change the Chief's mind. She was going to this conference.

XXXX

Stepping off the podium in Las Vegas, Callie listens to the applause ringing through the room as her research is well received. Beginning with a rocky start with some minor stumbling, Callie had hit her groove and rocked the presentation. It was impossible for her not to considering she would be revolutionising the treatment of degenerative bone disease and sport's injuries with her synthetic cartilage. It was about time that the whole medical community realised that orthopaedics was not a soft profession and that they could make a difference. The applause from her peers lessens the perpetual bad mood that follows Callie everywhere as she steps off the stage. Nobody could deny that she was a rock star with a scalpel.

As the final presenter for the day, Callie is approached by a number of fellow surgeons that want to pick her brains about her break-through. After all, it's not every day that someone makes cartilage from scratch. Callie stops and discusses her research with her peers, keeping a light mood as she answers the questions. Two male surgeons also question her plans for later in the evening but Callie brushes them on saying that she already have plans and the words 'Maybe some other time.' Finally left alone, Callie runs her hand through her hair and lets any residual stress drain from her body.

Finally reaching the back of the room, Callie spots Mark flirting with a pretty brunette as Mark lets his McSteamy charm shine through. Why the Chief agreed to let Mark come to Vegas with her alludes her and he's clearly not going to pick up any medical knowledge. But Callie is grateful for his presence as he talked her down from the panic attack she was having pre-presentation. Considering that she didn't vomit, Callie begins to think that she is starting to become acclimatised to the whole public speaking ordeal. She's going to have to deal with public speaking as the Chief has already booked her in for half a dozen more conferences in the coming months. Grabbing her gear, Callie waits for Mark to stop flirting. Finally dragging himself away after getting her number, Mark and Callie leave the conference room and take a taxi back to their hotel.

'You were great in the presentation. Definitely a shoo-in for a Harper Avery nomination.' Mark comments as he saves the woman's number into his phone. 'I think it's time to party and celebrate your success don't you think?' He says as he lays his arm around Callie's shoulder.

Shaking her head to answer Mark's question, Callie adds, 'I think I'll call it a night. I'm pretty tired and we have an early morning tomorrow with the lectures we have to attend. Chief's orders after all. The last thing I need it to get on his bad side and he books we for even more conferences'

'What? Come on Torres, you only live once and we are in Vegas' Mark ends in a sing song voice. 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. And I plan on using that saying to its full potential.' Seeing the disappointment in Mark's eyes at her refusal to enjoy herself, Callie finally concedes.

'Ok – but only dinner and _one_ drink.' She says in a firm voice, not wanting Mark to stray from her plan. Dumping their stuff in their adjoining rooms, the two surgeons head off to find a suitable restaurant. After much deliberation, the two surgeons settle for LAVO Restaurant as it was the only place Mark wanted to eat as he claims it's the place to be. Finally arriving at the place, the two surgeons wait in line to be seated. Waiting to be placed, the two surgeons hear a light cough coming from behind them, Callie turns to see a two women standing there.

'Hey, we don't mean to interrupt your dinner plans, but we saw your presentation at the conference and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.' Callie remains silent as she takes in the appearance of the woman speaking. Wearing a form fitting blue dress the cut off tastefully just above the knee, her long, long legs are on display for all to see. The colour of her dress matches her eyes to perfection. With her blonde hair is straightened and with pumps on her feet, the blonde just oozes sex appeal. Stunned into silence at the blonde's appearance, Callie makes no attempt to respond to the question directed her way.

Lightly nudging Callie on the shoulder, Mark answers for the both them. 'Please, join us for dinner. I'm Mark Sloan, plastics, and you already know Callie.' Mark adds putting on his charm.

'Arizona Robbins, Peds' She says as she holds out her hand waiting for Callie to clue on that the gesture indicates that a handshake is required. Taking Arizona's hand, Callie feels a shot of electricity pass through her at the mere touch of this woman. Callie wonders if her reaction is all her imagination and licks her lips in nervously. As Arizona feels those soulful brown eyes on her, she feels herself becoming lost in their deepness. When Arizona had seen Callie present just a few short hours ago, she couldn't believe that she'd never heard of this surgeon before. Callie's breakthrough would revolutionise surgical procedures for years to come and as a surgeon, Arizona wanted to know more. It didn't hurt that the striking Latina also took her breath away which pipped Arizona's interest as a woman. So when spotting them at the same restaurant, Arizona had seized her chance to get to know the striking Latina further.

'I'm Teddy Altman, Cardio' the other woman comment which drags Callie away from the those beautiful blue eyes that Callie could quite comfortably drown in. Spotting Marks smirk, Callie knows that she has been caught ogling. But seriously, who could blame her.

Once seated, the conversation soon shifts to safer topics as Arizona asks questions Callie about her research and Callie's confidence starts to increase. As the topic of conversation soon changes and the four surgeons are quickly chatting away like old friends. The harmless crush that Callie is developing was making her feel more alive than she had in months. Arizona was charming, funny and attentive and her company was far superior to Mark's. And to make matters better (or possibly worse depending on how this crush played out), Arizona worked at Seattle Presbyterian. Surprising the two surgeons further was that Teddy had been appointed as the new Head of Cardio at Seattle Grace. Teddy would be starting work once this conference had ended. Once Teddy had told this to the table, Mark had thrown a surprised look Callie's way. The silent conversation the best friends had had made Arizona wonder if there was some sort of scandal surrounding the previous Head of Cardio. Not wanting to invade their privacy, Arizona had simply filed this bit of information away.

'So, we'll let you to get on with your night' Arizona comments as she signals for the check. Throughout dinner, Arizona's gaydar was ringing and she was almost certain that Callie was gay and was at least partially interested in her. The way that Callie kept staring at her out of the corner of her eye and whenever Arizona turned to talk to her, a light blush would appear on Callie's cheek. Also, it was clear that Mark Sloan was no more than a friend considering the 'smooth' moves he was attempting to pull on Teddy.

'What, and leave me alone with him?' Callie asks in a half serious tone. The last thing she wanted to happen was for the blonde to leave throwing a pout Arizona's way. Mark mock offence with a 'hey', but even he doesn't want the two surgeons to leave. Callie was clearly enthralled by the blonde surgeon and Mark wanted her to have a good time and let her hair down.

'What were you guys planning to do?' Teddy asks as she's eager to see the sights. Also, Teddy could see that look in Arizona's eye and knew that in a couple of short hours, Arizona would be holed up in a room with Callie if Arizona's night went to plan. And Teddy didn't really want to be left alone in Vegas. Like Mark, Teddy was attending the conference because Arizona's presence was required. Mark quickly shares with the three other women the plans he has for the night. Clearly Mark has spent all his time planning for this since he was given the all clear to attend the conference.

Soon the quartet are on the Las Vegas strip as they hit the casinos and clubs, Callie's plan for just once drink is a distant memory. Bright lights and a pumping bass mean that inhibitions are lowered and Callie lets her hair down. Alcohol is consumed, and money is lost and gained but there's definitely more in the lost category. Sometime during the night, Arizona had taken Callie's hand. Neither acknowledged the physical contact, but both embraced it with open arms. Teddy and Mark seemed to be getting along just as well as they tore up the dance floor. Resting their sore feet, Callie and Arizona had snagged seats at the bar. Surrounded by empty shot glasses, the two women are chatting about the woes in their life as all filters have been removed.

'My boss is a jerk. I left John Hopkins to work with him. Gave up the fast lane in terms of promotions and the best surgeries to work for the demi-god of Ped's surgeons. But it turns out, he wanted me to work under him both figuratively and literally. Since I turned down his advances, he has had me on scut for the last eight months.' Arizona says as she takes another shot. Grimacing at the alcohol burns a track down her throat, Arizona dares Callie have a worse story.

'My fiancé broke up with me in public' Callie says as she lays a clumsy hand on Arizona's shoulder. Seeing Arizona's eyes widen in shock at this admission, Callie throws two shots down in succession. Callie's eyes cloud over, Arizona knows that there is a lot more to this story but doesn't push it further.

'You win' Arizona replies as she clinks their chaser glasses together as she leans closer to Callie to better hear her over the music. There was something about the Latina that just drew Arizona in and it definitely wasn't just the alcohol talking.

'Well that's one thing that I didn't want to win' Callie replies in a joking tone hoping to lighten the mood. 'And we clearly need to drink more.' Callie says surveying the empty glasses surrounding them. Laying a hand on Callie's upper thigh, Arizona leans closer to Callie's ear.

'If I didn't know you any better Dr Torres, I would be starting to think that you are trying to get me drunk so you could have your way with me.' Arizona says in a low whisper. Arizona's breath on Callie's ear causing her to shiver as a shot of arousal passes through her. Callie's mouth is suddenly dry as she signals to the barman for another round of shots.

'In your dreams Dr Robbins. I don't put out on first dates' Callie replies with her trademark smirk.

'Who said this was a date' Arizona queries. Noticing Callie blush at her blunder by defining their drinking session, Callie attempts a stammered back-track on her previous statement. 'But, I would like to think this is a date.' Arizona adds with a hopeful look. Hearing Arizona utter those words, the minor panic attack that Callie was experiencing subsides. The two women grin dorkily at each other at the new found date statues.

'And Callie, all rules were made to be broken.' Arizona adds looking directly into Callie's eyes, all innuendo put aside. Callie's eyes widen at Arizona's directness, but she doesn't refute Arizona's statement. The two women have been dancing around each other all night, and they finally seem to be on the same page. They both know where this night is going to end up. Leaning in, Arizona waits for Callie to make the final move, after all the ball is in her court. Callie moves in and lightly brushes her lips against Arizona's. Watching Arizona's face, Callie sees her eye lids to flutter open and a pout to develop on her face at the shortness of the kiss. Callie understands Arizona's look - all night they had been building up to this moment and it seemed to have been an anticlimax. Callie quickly erases that pout by leaning in for a second, and more passionate kiss. Running her tongue along Callie's lips seeking entrance, their tongues are soon tangled in an intimate embrace. Both women fight for dominance and neither concedes an inch.

After several minutes, the two women separate for air. 'Wow' Callie mutters as she attempts to collect her raging breath and libido. Arizona simply offers Callie her hand as Arizona drags them back out onto the dance floor as no more words are needed. Joining Mark and Teddy, the coupled-off group remain in their own little world. Mark glances over Teddy's shoulder and see's Callie tangled up in the arms of the blonde. Callie had always claimed that she didn't have a type, although from the looks of things Callie had definitely developed a taste for blue-eyed blonde surgeons. Mark was eternally gratefully that the Arizona had entered Callie's life. The carefree, bad-ass Callie Torres was definitely on show tonight.

'They are _so_ going to sleep with each other' Mark comments as he points in Callie's direction. Turning to look in the gestured direction, Teddy sees the two woman dance practically dance on top of each other on the dance floor.

'Well of course' Teddy replies in a slightly condescending tone, as Mark's statement is clearly common knowledge. 'Maybe keep your mouth shut from now on' Teddy adds as she lightly pats Mark's cheek. Using Arizona's description of Mark from the beginning of the night, 'Eat it and then forget about it', Teddy would prefer it if Mark didn't make those painfully obvious statements. Looking back at Arizona and Callie, the two women are clearly the most attractive couple which is shown by the number of single men dancing around them as they attempt to cut in. But by the look of it, no one would stand a chance pulling the two women apart as it's impossible to tell where one body ends and the other begins.

The hours pass and soon the group finds themselves still on the strip in the wee hours of the morning. The need to attend the required lectures tomorrow has become a distant memory. Callie and Arizona have become inseparable both because of their attraction for each other and excessive alcohol consumption. Giggling away, the two women stumble off the dance floor and set up camp in a corner booth. Through the night, Arizona had slowly got Callie to open up about her failed relationship. Callie had also learnt that Arizona hadn't had a serious relationship since she'd been in Seattle and had become a serial bed-hopper. All the women Arizona dated got sick of her crazy hours she pulled because of her sexist boss and her own need to excel. Eventually, Arizona had got sick of the 'It's not me – it's you' and had given up trying. So Arizona settled for one night stands and short lived, sex driven relationships so she could break up with them before they had the chance to break her.

Sitting in the booth, both women are psycho-analysing all their failed relationships and short-comings and are offering words of advice and comfort to each other. 'What you need is someone who accepts you for who you are and doesn't try to hide you.' Arizona says as she attempts to be heard over the music.

'I agree, and you need someone who accepts that a surgeon's hours mean that sometime you miss reservations and don't come home for over 48 hours. Although, I think if you did something about your boss, you may have less of a problem.' Callie replies. 'I mean, scut for eight months is definitely worse than any intern's work load.'

'I know right. It's like the ped God is playing some cruel joke on me. Maybe I'll become the cat lady that everyone's scared of in their local neighbourhood. Except instead of cats, I'll be the chicken lady because they are so much cooler than cats'

As the two women continue to talk, they realise they have a lot in common other than the fact they are surgeons and their obvious physical attraction towards each other. Callie can cook and Arizona likes to eat, both woman enjoy watching movies although their tastes vary. Arizona spends a good ten minutes discussing the superiority of Disney films over all over varieties. Callie doesn't have a rebutting argument as she's too busy staring at Arizona's mouth and concedes defeat. Arizona had also been taken by Callie's full name of Calliope and decided that that was what she's now call Callie. Callie didn't argue and when it came out of Arizona's mouth, it just sounded sexy. The joking and sexual innuendos are freely flowing in preparation for what is to come later that night. Eventually, a tipping point is reached when the excessive alcohol consumption means that all common sense has been thrown out the window.

'We are so perfect for each other' Callie says as she sneaks another kiss off Arizona. 'You know all my weakness and I know yours. And you are hot.' Callie adds because that just seals the deal.

'I know right, and you aren't too bad yourself Calliope' Arizona replies. 'It's as if we were destined to meet in Las Vegas even though we both live 2000 miles away in the same city.'

'We should get married because we are clearly so perfect for each other.' Callie says, excitement lacing her tone at her apparently brilliant idea. 'Because I won't care about your long hours and because you are gay, you won't hide me. It will be perfect.' Callie continues with as she waits for Arizona's approval of her suggestion.

'We so should' Arizona affirms with a furiously head nod. 'And we are in Vegas so we can get married now. And then we can be together forever.' Arizona adds as she loops her arms around Callie's shoulders pulling them closer together. The slight tipsiness means that Arizona's attempt for a kiss ends up with the knocking of heads, but that just results in the women cracking up in laughter.

Neither woman know how they ended up there, but they are soon standing in front of the White Chapel, waiting for their turn before the officiator. Who would have thought that you would have to line up to get married in the middle of the night in Vegas. Somewhere in their minds, the two women have convinced themselves that this union isn't a brash decision born out of the need to be loved and to have someone to call their own. It was undeniable that Arizona and Callie had a connection and they were just rolling with what their alcohol hazed minds told them to do – although lust is also been playing its part to perfection. Before arriving at the Chapel, they had made a slight detour to pick up wedding rings – as no real wedding would be complete without them. Leaning against the chapel wall, Callie pulls Arizona into her as they get better acquainted with each other. As Mark and Teddy are no better off, no one questions the monumental decision the couple are making.

'We're getting married' Callie mumbles more to herself than to Arizona, who's lips are assaulting Callie's neck and pulse point. Hearing their names called out, the two women are ushered into the Chapel along with Teddy and Mark who will be acting as their witnesses and best man and maid of honour respectively.

'Yes Calliope, we are getting married' Arizona replies throwing a dimpled grin Callie's way. Lifting Callie's hand to her lips, Arizona lightly kisses the hand in an attempt to calm both their nerves. Even drunk, there are still nerves when you are about to tie the knot.

Standing at the altar of the chapel, Arizona watches a goofy grin develop on Callie's face as the officiator utters the legal mumbo-jumbo required before she can kiss the bride. When Arizona had arrived in Las Vegas just over 24 hours ago, the last thing she had expected was to score herself a bride. With the alcohol and a large shot of lust, Arizona hadn't thought twice about the situation she now found herself in. After all, who wouldn't want to marry this beautiful Latina. Arizona felt she could quite comfortably spend the rest of her life in bed with this woman. With a nudge from Teddy, Arizona says 'I do' in the appropriate place as Callie slides the ring onto her finger.

'…You may kiss the bride' As those words are uttered, Arizona's ears prick up and she can't help but develop a matching goofy grin to Callie's. And with that, their marriage is sealed with a kiss along with the inappropriate wolf whistle Mark adds from Callie's side. The married life of Drs Robbins and Torres commences as they stumble out of the chapel into the brisk Las Vegas morning. And suddenly not everything that happens in Vegas will necessarily stay there.

XXXX

A/N 2: I've already written most of the next chapter as it finishes the setting up of the story so I'll post soonish depending on how this chapter is received. Hopefully this didn't appear too rushed as the actual ceremony isn't really the point of the story. So I would love to know what you think. And I also need to study for my finals which should probably take precedence over posting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just so you know, I have zero legal knowledge other than my wiki'ing of marriage laws in the States and the watching of the Good Wife. And I do realise I've twisted the meaning of an annulment – but this is a fictional story. Also thanks for all the alerts and reviews, I love to hear what everyone thinks.

XXXX

Waking up alone the next morning, Callie stretches to work the kinks out of her muscles. Feeling their tightness, Callie remembers flashes from the previous night's unforgettable sexcapades in this very room. Her and Arizona stumbling into the hotel room in the wee hours of the morning. The two women had attempted to undress as quickly as possible without face planting on the floor or walking into furniture. Then, falling onto the bed with Arizona soon on top of her, their mouths join in a furious clash of teeth and tongues. Finally breaking for air, Arizona had moved down Callie's body as she kissed, kneaded and touched Callie. Arching her back, Callie had begged Arizona to go lower with that plea soon completed to absolute perfection. Callie had soon returned the favour and both women had tumbled in the sheets until exhaustion took over them. But other than that, Callie couldn't remember the series of events which led to this.

Running her hands through her hair, Callie spots the words 'Calliope luvs Arizona' written in ink across her hand. The writing is surrounded by a heart as isn't something that Callie can remember scripting on her hand. She wonders at what time of the night did she decide that this needed to be written and it seemed to have also corresponded in the loss of her spelling ability. 'Please be fake, please be fake' Callie mumbles as she attempts to scrub the writing off her hand. The last thing she needs is a permanent reminder of last night. Callie is quite content to only have the memories. Callie can remember dinner with Teddy and Arizona and some of the dancing, but after that she draws a blank until her and Arizona returned to this room. But as she slept in her own bed, Callie figures that she couldn't have got up to too much mischief.

Noticing the ink fade, Callie breathes a sigh of relief and slumps back into the bed. Attempting to shield her eyes from the bright sun, Callie internally berates herself for drinking so much. Spotting of glint of gold on her finger, Callie brings her hand in front of her face. Callie sees a simple band adorning her ring finger, sparkling back at her like some cruel joke. The plainness and placement of the ring all scream one thing – wedding band.

'Argggg!' Callie screams out in shock at the ring on that finger and quickly yanks it off and throws it to the other side of the room, not caring where it lands. The fast movements cause the room to spin. 'It's not a wedding ring, it's just a friendship ring' Callie mutters as a plea to whatever god is listening. Continuing to mumble to herself, Callie pulls herself out of bed to see if there is any permanent damage from last night other than her acquisition of a _friendship_ ring. 'People give their friends rings all the time. And Arizona and I did get really friendly last night.' Callie ends with a smirk at she looks down at the rumpled bed. 'Or maybe I won it?' Passing the counter on the way to the bathroom, Callie spots a formal document sitting on the counter with the words 'Wedding license' blaring back at her.

'Oh shit' Callie curses as the reality of what happened last down comes crashing down on her like a tonne of bricks. Quickly scanning the document, Callie sees that she did in fact marry one Arizona Elizabeth Robbins. And sadly she can't dispute the document's legitimacy as her signature is scrawled at the bottom of the page. Glancing around the room, Callie realises that Arizona doesn't appear to be here.

'Arizona?' Callie asks the empty room, seeing if her elusive _wife_ is present. Hearing no response, Callie figures that Arizona has returned to her own room for damage control. Pacing her hotel room, Callie attempts to think up a logical solution to this problem but she can't quiet comprehend that this actually happened. If it was at all possible, her life has become more screwed up. Quickly showering and dressing, Callie decides it's time to track down Mark and see if he can remember anything that lead up to her spur of the moment nuptials.

Banging loudly on Mark's door across the hallway, Callie holds the marriage license and the happy snaps of the couple in her other hand. And what classy photos of the nuptials they have and they will definitely be cherished for all eternity. A wave of panic consumes her as Callie realises she got _married_ last night – to a random woman off the street. Finally, the door opens and a worse for wear Mark grunts out a greeting at her as he pulls a shirt over his head. Shoving the papers into his hand, Callie gives him the Torres stare down, hoping to focus him on the matter at hand.

Squinting, Mark reads the marriage license that had been un-ceremoniously shoved in his hand. 'You got married last night?' Mark questions, trying to wrack his brains to find a memory which matches the document in his hand. Coming up blank, Mark looks up to see if Callie can provide more information.

'Yes I got married! And apparently you were there. So focus Mark.' Callie adds as she shows him the snaps of the happy couple. Hearing someone in Mark's room, Teddy soon appears shrugging her dress back onto her lithe frame. Teddy has a vague memory of going to the White Chapel so understands the situation slightly better than the best friends.

'And that would be my cue to go see my best friend' Teddy comments as she glances briefly at the photos in Callie's hand. 'Ah congratulations?' Teddy continues with in a questioning tone. Watching Callie's face pinch up, Teddy silently berates herself as there is apparently nothing congratulatory about this. 'Do you know where Arizona is?' Teddy asks as she looks into the apparently empty room across the hall.

'Well, I woke up alone so I assumed she has gone back to her room' Callie replies, not really caring where Arizona has gone. As Teddy walks away, Mark can't help but smirk about the situation.

'Waking up alone on your wedding night, you must be a really bad lay. After one night with you, she's already run for the hills.' Mark sniggers, finding this whole thing hilarious. Reading the look on his best friend's face, Mark laughter dies off. Obviously Callie can't see the humour at the moment.

'Was there any part of the night, maybe when I was about to marry the rebound girl, where an intervention might have been in order?' Callie seethes at Mark. 'You were all about me moving on, but even this is a little extreme don't you think. I mean, I think I literally just broke every U-Haul record. I took the urge to merge to the maximum. I married a stranger Mark!' Seeing the jokes form in Mark's mind, Callie quickly slaps the back of his head to stop him in his tracks.

'Please don't hit the head, I have a mammoth head ache' Mark mumbles out as he cradles his head in his hands. 'Look, you just need to get the marriage annulled and that will be a piece of cake.' As Callie listens to Mark's solution, she starts to breathe a little easier, as really how hard can it be to get an annulment?

XXXX

Once Teddy had left the presence of the two other surgeons, she takes the elevator down several floors to the room Arizona and her were sharing. Without the key, Teddy knocks on the door hoping that this is where Arizona has gone. Teddy really doesn't have the energy or attire to search up and down the strip for her wayward best friend.

'Go away' is yelled through the door and Teddy breathes a sigh of relief at having tracked down Arizona. No more searching required.

'It's me, let me in' Teddy responds through the door and waits for Arizona to open it. Finally the door is opened and Teddy looks upon her best friend. Stepping inside, Teddy sees a half-eaten box of donuts sitting on the breakfast bar, which Arizona quickly returns to. Sitting down across from Arizona, Teddy waits for her to speak as Arizona continues to shovel donuts into her mouth at the rate of a mile a minute.

'I got married Teddy to a random woman' Arizona finally mumbles out through a mouthful of donuts.

'I know, I talked to Callie this morning.' Teddy replies, emphasising that the random woman has a name. Teddy knows that Arizona will need to vent. Arizona was not an impulsive person by nature and tended to live by a strict set of rules when it came to dating. Although not explicitly covered by any of the rules, Teddy was pretty sure a shot-gun wedding with someone she had just met was not how Arizona had intended for last night to end.

Slumping forward, Arizona begins to speak 'What was I thinking. I got married to a woman I just met. A perfect stranger. I know nothing about her other than her profession and where she lives. For all I know, she could be some sort of axe-wielding murderer who preys on blonde haired surgeons.' Arizona says as she begins to pace the room, several donuts piled in her hand.

'Who just happened to create cartilage from scratch' Teddy adds as she attempts to get Arizona back on track. Conceding that Callie is probably not an murderer, Arizona flops down onto a sofa. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun, Arizona thinks about how exactly she ended up in this situation. Like Callie, a large portion of the night has been erased by alcohol and Arizona can't remember hitched. But when she'd woke up this morning and seen the ring, she had immediately known what had happened.

'What am I going to do?' Arizona finally asks, looking for her best friend for support and comfort.

'You'll just have to end the marriage. I'm pretty sure you two aren't the first people to get plastered and end up married – especially in Vegas.' Teddy turns on the computer sitting at the bar and tries to find out how exactly the marriage can be ended. Several minutes of silence, Teddy finally finds a useful site that sheds some light on the situation.

'From the quick goggling that I did here, it seems that you can't get divorced here in Las Vegas. You have to do it where you live. Which luckily for you two is Seattle. But you don't want a divorce, you want an annulment.' Teddy says as she glances up from the computer. 'All you have to say is that the marriage was a mistake for both parties and the judge will sign off on an annulment.'

'Well, that doesn't seem to be too hard' Arizona comments. 'And I think both of us will agree that this marriage was a mistake. What was I thinking?' Seeing the raised eyebrows of Teddy, Arizona acknowledges that not much 'thinking' went on last night. 'We had better go find Callie and organise this' Arizona adds as she slowly pulls herself up off the sofa.

Leaving their room, the two women head down to the bottom floor hoping to stumble across Mark and Callie. Reaching the restaurant, the two women grab large mugs of coffee as they hope to drown their hangovers in caffeine. Picking up a cup each, they survey the dining room and spot Mark and Callie huddled in the corner. Arizona briefly points in their direction and both women head over. Sitting down, the four surgeons struggle to find a conversation starter that won't be awkward. Finally, Arizona can't take the silence any longer and launches right in.

'So, good morning sweetheart.' Arizona says with a slight smirk as she watches Callie's eyes widen in shock at Arizona's new name for her. Since this situation is already uncomfortable, Arizona decides that she'll have some fun with it. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?' She asks in a sickly sweet voice as she stands up and waits for Callie to join her.

Mark and Teddy watch the _happy_ couple walk out of the room. Mark gets his trademark smirk on his face and turns to Teddy 'Aren't they cute together.'

In reply, Teddy shoots him an incredulous look and continues with 'Please, they are going over there to work out their separation, that's hardly cute.' as she continues to drink her coffee. When Arizona had become immediately smitten by the Latina, Teddy had been hoping that Arizona would settle down and have a relationship. Especially since the two women had instantly hit it off. Teddy had never considered that the relationship would become quite so permanent so fast.

Moving off towards one of the many rows of pokies machines, Arizona tries to think up a good way to start the conversation. It's not every day that Arizona needs to discuss the ending of her marriage. The couple shares an awkward 'hey' greeting as Arizona rubs the back of her neck in a vain attempt to get the stress to just drain away. 'So that was a great night' Arizona says as she breaks the silence, 'I had a lot of fun.'

'Yeah' Callie says in agreement 'But there was maybe a tiny little thing that wasn't such a good idea.' Callie says as she gestures at the band still on Arizona's finger as the couple share an awkward giggle. 'So ah, we need to get an annulment' Callie says quickly in one breath.

'Oh that's good' Arizona replies, 'Because I want one too. Teddy did some research and to get an annulment in the State of Nevada, you must live in the state for at least six weeks, which is something I am not planning on doing. But if we do it in Seattle, we can get an annulment immediately.' Callie nods her head in agreement and Arizona continues to speak. So relieved that Callie also wants a divorce, Arizona doesn't listen to the drivel that flows out of her mouth.

'So that's good that we are on the same page. I really didn't want you to turn around and say that we should try and make this work. So that was definitely a bullet dodged and a crisis averted'. Arizona runs a hand through her hair as she feels all her pent up tension leave her body. As Callie listens to Arizona ramble on about how she's happy that their marriage will soon be over, she begins to feel frustrated as she hears Arizona's next sentence, 'You just seem like the kind of girl that's after a serious relationship and I'm not looking for that. Because, no offence but you seem like a lot of work and I don't really do relationships.'

'What?' Callie exclaims, 'Are you dumping me after we already agreed to get an annulment?' Callie queries, anger leaking into her tone. Already hurt that she had married the rebound girl, Callie hadn't expected to also be dumped and insulted at the same time. 'Just because you are scared shitless of commitment and couldn't maintain a relationship even if you wanted to, there's no need to dump me as well. Because frankly, who would want to be with you anyway. The concept of a monogamy must be foreign to you as you hop from bed to bed.' Callie replies, her eyes furrowing in anger. The lack of sleep, massive hangover and the fact that Callie is married to a stranger has bought back her perpetual bad mood with a vengeance.

'And you had to come all the way to Vegas and marry a complete stranger. Because someone would only want to be with you when they are one drink away from alcohol poisoning. But hey, since my judgment is no longer clouded by alcohol, I realise what a huge mistake I made. So maybe your ex-fiancé really did leave you because you were a failure as a partner.' Arizona accuses, her only intention to hurt Callie. The last thing Arizona wanted to be reminded was - was her inability to hold down a relationship.

'Oh really, says the woman who was so desperate to get into my pants that she agreed to marry me. I mean who would ever want to be with you when you are like a 30 year old women trapped in the body of a teenage boy as every single relationship is sex-driven!.' Callie replies with, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive posture.

'You know this is why we would never work. I would never want to be with a woman like you because you are clearly completely wrong for me and so very, very broken.' Arizona says in retaliation, her stance matching Callie's as the wives face off.

'Broken? You don't even know me, so don't you dare judge me'

'Yeah I don't know you, and I have a feeling you don't know yourself either as you clearly define yourself through your relationships. And look at that, they have all been failures.' Arizona replies, twisting the knife in further. Neither woman is sure how they got here, but they are having their first argument as a married couple. Being called a failure is the final straw for Callie and she refuses to stand around and be insulted – even if it is by her wife.

'Why don't you just call me about the annulment since you seem to know everything!' Callie yells over her shoulder as she stalks away from Arizona. 'And then I will never have to see you ever again!'

'Fine' Arizona retorts. 'Hey, sweetheart' Arizona yells at Callie's retreating back as she waits for Callie to turn around 'We will always have Vegas!' Arizona says as a parting jab as she flicks her wedding ring from hand to hand. Watching Callie walk away from her, Arizona briefly wonders how they ended up fighting. Slipping the ring into her pocket, Arizona heads off to find Teddy and share the good news. The annulment is a go.

XXXX

The remainder of the conference was a nightmare for Callie. She found herself barely listening to the presentations as she pondered the situation she know found herself in. Callie was praying that the Chief didn't question her on the new procedures she'd learnt because she would be stumped. Arizona's accusations had hurt her deeply and Callie had been continuously stewing on them, playing them again and again in her head. Callie had thought her and Arizona had chemistry, that they were compatible. But Callie had been so very wrong and the sooner this ill-conceived union ended, the better.

Arriving back in Seattle, the couple immediately head over to the courthouse. True to her word, Arizona had already organised the hearing through a Seattle based lawyer. As Teddy had said back in Las Vegas, it really was very easy to get an annulment using the reason of intoxication. And Arizona and Callie clearly had a valid reason to plead this considering their marriage photos.

Since their argument, Arizona and Callie hadn't discussed anything – both favouring the option of pretending that this misfortune had not befallen them. Their respective best friends had been unable even discuss the situation with them as they had been shut down at every turn. As the amazing chemistry the women had developed on their one night out had become tainted and sour, the women just wanted to pretend this had never happened. They had briefly conversed through text the when and where of the hearing. And now in a few short hours, their marriage would become a distant memory.

Upon reaching the courthouse, the quartet wait for their time before the judge. Ironically, Teddy comments, that the line for the an audience with the judge is shorter than the line at the White Chapel is Vegas. Standing outside the courtroom, it's inevitable that the bitchiness would resurface. The lack of sleep, stress and embarrassment at finding themselves in this situation results in any once-held attraction having dissipated long ago.

'Let's get this show on the road, and not a moment too soon.' Callie comments under her breath as she riffles through the paperwork. The paperwork seems straight forward as there is no dividing up of property as they have only been married for three days. The slight sarcasm in Callie's tone tells Arizona that Callie still hasn't let their argument go.

'Just another failed relationship to add to your list so this must be a normal occurrence for you' Arizona retorts. Mark and Teddy know not to interfere but both look like they would prefer to be anywhere else.

'I guess you wouldn't know what that's like to have a failed relationship, since you've never had a relationship.' Comes Callie's quick reply as the conversation soon shifts into a bitchy argument as both woman pull out their claws. Teddy and Mark watch the argument in stunned silence as they swivel their heads from side to side, as if they are watching a tennis match. The argument becomes a slagging match as the wives hurl whatever insult comes to mind at each other. Mindful of their location, the argument occurs in hushed whispers as they don't want to draw attention to themselves.

'Robbins and Torres' the bailiff calls out and the argument comes to a halt. The Judge watches two women settle into the desk at the front of the room as he is handed the paperwork. Judge Barton was having a bad day. His wife wanted him to work less hours and had nagged him as he prepared for his day. Her slight screechy voice had left him with a pounding headache. Deciding to have breakfast on the go, one traffic jam and spilt coffee later, Judge Barton was a seething pile of anger, frustration and pain that no pile of pills could take away. Having a full day of hearing hadn't helped matters as he sits and listens to couples argue and fight over property and children like brats. By 10 o'clock in the morning, Judge Barton is in a terrible mood, as he waits for the next hearing to commence.

The couples' lawyer stands up to addresses the Judge. 'We are here to seek an annulment of the marriage between Arizona Elizabeth Robbins and Calliope Iphigenia Torres on the grounds of intoxication.' In his eyes, this was an open and shut case, no muss, no fuss. This was just a run of the mill annulment.

Judge Barton flicks open the file that he has been handed and sees that the couple only married a few short days ago in the State of Nevada. The Judge wonders just how far society has degraded that a marriage could disintegrate in such a few short days between two doctors. Doctors were supposed to be upstanding members of society, not people seeking an annulment three days after their nuptials. Observing the two women sitting before him, the Judge can tell that the tension could be cut with a knife. Even though the two women were sitting side by side, they were still doing an admirable job in ignoring each other's presence.

'So you two women want an annulment' Judge Barton asks. The two women nod their heads, but he'll need a verbal response before he can sign off the paperwork. Directing the next question at Arizona, the Barton asks the blonde, 'Do you Dr Robbins want to end your union with Dr Torres?'

'Yes your honour' Arizona replies, standing up to address the judge.

'On what basis?' The Judge prompts, pushing Arizona to give him a definitive answer.

'My wife is a clingy and self-righteous woman who pushes everyone close to her away.' Arizona says, completely forgetting that all they had to do was plead intoxication.

'Well my wife is a bed hopping commitment-phobe who wouldn't notice a relationship if it hit her in the face.' Callie responds in retaliation as she joins Arizona standing up. Callie figures she may as well get her final jab in as well. And the argument picks up right where it left off outside the courtroom. This time, the women don't care who hears them.

Letting the argument continue, Judge Barton continues to riffle through the paperwork. Finally, he holds up his hand to silence the argument between the wives in front of him. The women's lawyer furiously quietens them down as he already has a sneaking suspicion that Judge Barton is about to screw the wives over. Judge Barton has always had a reputation handing down judgements that were intended to find a resolution rather than a marriage dissolution.

Finally quieting the two women down, Judge Barton speaks as he has made his decision. 'Relationships do not come in neat little packages with the instructions of add a little sex and you'll get your happily ever after. All relationships need time and work and I'm inclined to give you that extra time.'

'What? Excuse me…' Callie butts into the Judge's speech, intending to paint a picture of how this relationship doesn't need any more time. Arizona realises that the two women have overstepped the line by arguing in front of the Judge and are going to pay a some sort of price for that. Callie going all crazy Latina on the Judge is not going to help the situation, so she does the only thing that she can. Arizona places her hand over Callie's mouth to hold in whatever Spanish rant is about to spew out of her mouth. Callie tries desperately to shake Arizona off, but the smaller woman is surprisingly strong. Callie then attempts talking through Arizona's hand but that just leaves her short of breath and Arizona with a slobber covered hand.

'As I was saying, before anyone walks away from a relationship, they have to earn the right to do so. Since it's clear that neither of you know what you want, I'm _not_ going to sign off on the annulment. Instead for the next four months, you two will attend weekly counselling sessions to resolve your issues. You will reside at the same address to further strengthen your relationship. If at the end of those four months, you still want a divorce, I will have no hesitation in signing it off.'

By now, Arizona's hand had fallen from Callie's mouth in shock. 'And be warned, if either of you acts in contempt of my ruling, I will lock you up for ten days. If you do not make an attempt to fix this relationship, I will lock you up for ten days. I'll see you in four months' Judge Barton finishes with as he bangs his gavel down, entwining the Arizona and Callie's fate together. And what happens in Vegas no longer stays there.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Arizona and Callie were shocked by the Judge's ruling was the understatement of the century. Arizona was stunned into silence as they filed out of the courtroom after their lawyer, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Callie was reacting in the opposite manner as she mutters Spanish under her breath about how certain sharp implements are soon going to be in the Judge's chest.

Finally in private, Callie whirls on their lawyer. 'You assured us that we could get this annulled. Your exact words were – no muss, no fuss. And yet here I am, having to spend the next four mouths living with her! The woman I married in a drunken stupor! And can he even do that, force people to stay in a marriage that neither want to be in?' Callie questions, gesturing wildly in Arizona's direction. Finally, the stress gets to her and Callie begins to ramble in Spanish which is accompanied by pacing in front of their lawyer. '_Te culpa de todo este lío. Este es el error más grande que nunca!_ [I blame you for this mess. This is the biggest mistake ever!]'

'Oh for god's sake woman, calm down. He's the judge so I'm pretty sure he can do whatever he wants. We'll just appeal his sentence anyway.' Arizona replies. At Arizona's comment, the lawyer develops a nervous look as he glances between the wives. Arizona spots the look 'Wait, we can appeal this right?' As soon as the gavel had fallen, Arizona had immediately thought of an appeal as a way out of this mess. There was no way she was spending the next four months living with Callie.

'Well, you can appeal the sentence. But it will take a while for the appeal to be heard. And until then, you'll have to follow the court orders.' Their lawyer rings his hands in anxiety as he glances between the two incensed women standing before him.

'How long is a while?' Arizona questions as she starts to worry that she will in fact have to live with Callie.

'A couple of months at least.' Watching Arizona's and Callie's mouths open to retort his comment, their lawyer quickly continues. 'You two aren't a priority, you have no children and there is no evidence of abuse. It's actually not unusual for the courts to order mediation before a divorce is allowed.'

'I'll show you abuse' Callie mutters as she turns to Arizona, getting right into her face. 'Why the hell couldn't you just have pleaded intoxication like we were supposed to? But oh, you had to be a smartass and look what happened! This is all your fault.'

Their lawyer butts in to Callie's accusation hoping to stave off another argument. 'You _two_ bought this on yourselves - all you had to do was plead intoxication for an annulment. Instead you _both_ had to make smart jabs at each other so the Judge retaliated. What did you expect to happen? Was he supposed to pat you on the back for a job well done?'

Arizona and Callie have the grace to look ashamed at being pulled up on their disgraceful behaviour in the courtroom. 'Look, I'll file the appeal. But for the time being – follow the court orders. Or you'll be held in contempt of court and you _will _be locked up. I'll be in contact.' He adds as he walks away, leaving the wives alone.

Mark and Teddy soon join them and Callie recognises Mark's smirk as one that is holding in an inappropriate joke. 'Don't say a word' Callie snarls outs as she wonders just how she ended up here. The four surgeons return to the awkwardness where they are unsure what to do. They had expected for the marriage to be over and this whole mess could soon become a distant memory. But for the next four months these two women had to make a valiant effort in their marriage or face a jail sentence.

'So, where do you live?' Arizona gingerly asks Callie, worried that she'll get her head ripped off. 'Because I live all the way out in Green Lakes, so that's going to be quite a commute.' Arizona knows that she should take the brunt of the blame for the argument in front of the Judge. After all, she was the one who started the petty argument in front of the Judge. But too proud to admit that she called it wrong, Arizona hopes that Callie will accept the change in conversation as a peace offering. The two of them have proved that they could argue for eternity if given the chance.

'Green Lakes! I am not living at Green Lakes. What self-respecting surgeon lives out at Green Lakes and commutes to work. That just will not do. I have a spare room at my apartment, you can move in there. It's just across the road from Seattle Grace, so about 15 minutes to your hospital.' Callie replies, offering a different solution to the living arrangement.

'I have the right to veto this arrangement if this room doesn't meet my satisfaction.' Arizona cuts in as she really doesn't want to end up residing in a cupboard. And with the anger Callie is feeling towards her at the moment, Arizona wouldn't be surprised if that happened.

Teddy and Mark watch on as the wives battle out their living arrangements for the foreseeable future. 'Isn't this amazing. They aren't yelling at each other – much.' Mark comments. 'As the best friend, this was a moment I dreamed of when Torres would assure her wife that there is a separate bedroom for her with accompanying locks on the door.' He says with a slight smirk. Even now, the chemistry between the two women is undeniable and Mark is certain that this relationship isn't over by a long shot. Arizona had bought back the old Callie Torres, the one with fire in her eyes. Maybe the Judge had it right and four months is exactly what this relationship needs.

XXXX

The living situation was reluctantly resolved as Arizona agreed to move into the spare bedroom at the Yang-Torres apartment after she had inspected the room. Yang had often said that they should find someone to take the spare room as the amount of rent paid per person could be reduced. But both Callie and Yang didn't have the time or energy to screen possible roommates. Although Arizona would have to commute to her hospital, she had deemed the spare room suitable– but really what choice did she have? Arizona could not be judged in contempt of court because it would give her boss the perfect excuse to fire her. And then her personal _and _professional life would be in disarray.

Sitting side by side of the couch in silence, the wives wait for Yang to return to the apartment. The distance between was immeasurable through the damage done by cheap shots and hurtful jabs. Whatever feelings the women once had for each other were gone. As surgeons, they were programed to always be control of the situation and to know what the end result would be. And although the end result of this relationship was a foregone conclusion, Arizona and Callie were not in control. And that scared the shit out of them.

Finally the door opens and Yang enters, slamming the door behind her. Yang had expected to come home to an empty apartment so the appearance of Callie was surprising. Spotting Callie sitting on the couch, Yang grunts a greeting which may have been 'Oh, your back' or 'You got a cat.' Callie is hoping for the former as she watches her roommate slink towards her room, dropping her bag and coat on the floor. Yang had never been one for mindless chit-chat or cleanliness and she wasn't intending to start now.

'Ah, Yang? We need to talk.' Callie says getting up and blocking Yang's path. 'I found us a roommate, isn't that good?' Callie says as she gestures to Arizona sitting on the couch. Callie was hoping to put a positive spin on the situation to sway Yang's opinion, especially since Yang didn't take to new people overly well. Actually, Yang didn't take to people overly well.

Figuring the woman must be a fellow surgeon, Yang gives Arizona the once over and then barks out. 'Credentials?' After all, Yang was never going to let the local riffraff live with her.

Looking to Callie for explanation, she clarifies that Yang wants to know her professional credentials. 'Ah, Ped's fellow at Seattle Presbyterian. I did my residence at John Hopkins including being Chief Resident. I did my degree at John Hopkins Medical School' Arizona spiels off. Surgeons are ruled by their reputation and Arizona's schooling is in the elite category. As Arizona is speaking, Yang comes over to stand in front of her causing Callie to glance nervously between the two of them.

'Mini hearts - I can deal with that. How do you two know each other?' Yang continues with as she settles on the couch next to Arizona. Yang figures she may as well get to know her new roommate since they are going to be living together.

'She's…ah…my wife' Callie finally manages to stutter out, figuring that she should tell the truth. By nature, Yang doesn't gossip and if Arizona is going to live here, Yang deserves to know the truth. Callie can no longer pretend that she didn't have a shot-gun wedding to Arizona as for the next four months Arizona will be her wife. Callie figures that everyone is going to eventually find out as Mark is the biggest gossip in the hospital. There is no way that Mark will be able to hold in this news.

Widening her eyes in surprise, Yang observes the blonde for a second time and realises that Callie does have a type - blonde, blue eyed surgeons. Not that her and Callie talked about their personal lives, Christina was pretty sure that Callie hadn't been with anyone when she'd left for Las Vegas. But then again, Callie had been dating she who must not be named for months before Yang had found out. 'No, the deals off.' Yang replies in regards to the roommate offer.

'What?' Callie exclaims. 'This is equally my apartment and we have to live in the same place.'

'You're loud' comes Christina's curt reply as she heads towards the fridge to find a beer. Spotting the quizzical looks being thrown her way, Christina continues, 'In the sack, you are really loud.'

'She's right – you are' Arizona cuts in, eager to give her two cents. Although never admitting it now, Arizona had thought her and Callie had something more than mere physical attraction which had been on display in Vegas. Callie was crazy in bed, but those skills weren't something Arizona would or wanted to experience again anytime soon.

'And I don't want to live with you while you're in the 'honeymoon stage. I like sleep; I don't want to hear you screaming out in an organismic haze all night, every night. I'm sick of wearing earplugs because of your obnoxiously loud sex.' Hearing what's coming out of Yang's mouth, Arizona is silently laughing as she looks at the stunned Callie. When Callie had asked Yang's permission for Arizona to move in, the last thing she had expected was to be discussing the loudness of her sex life with her non-best friend and her wife.

'Oh, that's not going to be a problem. I wouldn't go near Arizona with a ten foot pole. Who knows what STD's I could get. Which reminds me, I really should get tested as who knows what horrible disease you passed on to me?' Callie says, turning to face her wife causing Arizona's laughing fit to come to a grinding halt.

'What, hang on a minute? I'm not some diseased woman you pulled off the streets.' Arizona replies, slightly insulted by Callie's accusation.

'Yes, actually you are. And how would you know if you are not the outbreak monkey of STD's? You sleep with people left, right and centre' Listening to the wives argue, Yang finds herself getting more and more confused. Although no expert on marriages, Yang was certain that the two women were not acting in an appropriate manner.

'Is this some sort of joke? Are you punkin' me? Because you two aren't acting like a married couple.' Yang cuts in as she wants to get to the bottom of this. There is no way that these two women are married considering the insults being hurled about. Callie is usually all romantic and lovey-dovey when it comes to her partners rather than accusing them of being a walking bacterial infection. In short, Torres is not acting like a woman in love.

Both women share a look as they prepare to come clean and tell the whole truth about how they ended up married. 'We got drunk, absolutely piss-faced and got married in Vegas about six hours after we met.' Callie says as she runs a hand through her hair in embarrassment. No matter how she spun the series of events that led up to her being married, it still came off sounding really bad.

Arizona finishes the story with 'Then we planned to get annulment. But the judge decided court ordered mediation was appropriate. So for the next four months we have to try and make this relationship work. Which includes living together' Arizona ends with a grumble.

A smirk develops on Yang's face as she listens to the series of events which have ended up with these two standing in this apartment. 'Oh, you can stay Blondie. This ought to be good.'

XXXX

After being given permission to move Arizona into the spare room, a sense of calm had developed over the wives. The women intended to maintain some level of decorum in their relationship, something akin to acquaintances that lived in the same house. They can't be friends as the wounds are too raw and being lovers is definitely off the table.

Heading off to work for their first day back, the two women had wished each other a good day and headed their separate way. Although Arizona definitely preferred the non-fighting version of their relationship, it still was a far cry of what it had once been. During that one night out in Las Vegas, Callie had made Arizona feel like the only woman in the world, that she was worth the effort to build a relationship with. That feeling of worth was something that Arizona hadn't felt in a long time. But one impulsive decision later, any chance they once had to build a relationship was gone.

Arizona's first day back at work had been a disaster. Her boss was punishing her for going to the conference and had given her every single menial task that sprung to his sexist mind. Being covered in three types of body fluids had just topped off the day. Before moving to Seattle, Arizona had craved the next surgery. But now Arizona was jealous of interns as they got more OR time than her. By the end of her shift, Arizona practically ran out of the hospital at a sprint.

Returning to her 'new home', all Arizona wanted was a shower to wash away the stress of the day. But her plan had been thwarted on two accounts and she intended to berate and blame Callie for this.

Walking into the hospital, Arizona's hair was still dripping as she intended to give Callie a piece of her mind. A scowl gracing her face and a large sweatshirt completed the image of one very frustrated surgeon. After Arizona got through with Callie, she would wish she'd never been born. Entering the hospital, Arizona followed the signs to the orthopaedic wing as she tracks down her wife.

Standing at the nurse's counter, Callie signs off a chart as she prepares to leave for the night. An eight hour shift had become a twelve hour shift as the Chief piled on the elective surgeries that hadn't been completed in Callie's absence. Having been on her feet all day, Callie just wanted to go home and put her feet up. But her plans were rudely interrupted by the appearance of the bane of Callie's existence - her wife.

'My shower doesn't work' an angry Arizona exclaims from her elbow. Arriving 'home' Arizona had stripped, stepped into the shower which had then failed in its primary function – there was no stream of water.

'Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you that. It's been broken for months. Just use mine or Christina's' Callie replies, not even bothering to turn around and face Arizona. Scribbling on her patient's chart, Callie makes notes for the residents watching the wing for the night. For a world renowned surgeon, Arizona is coming off surprisingly dumb considering that she now resides in a three bathroom apartment. Arizona really should have come up with this solution herself and just used another shower. Finally turning around to face Arizona, Callie raises her eyebrows at Arizona's appearance with wet hair. 'But it seems like you came up with that solution.'

'Yes I did. And I decided to use Christina's shower. So there I was, washing away the stress of the day. And then I come face to face with a stark naked man who attempted to molest me!' Arizona whispers loudly, mindful of their location. For a brief second, Callie is confused as to what naked man could have gotten into a shower with Arizona.

'Oh, that must have been Hunt. He's Yang's boyfriend. He just thought you were Yang – well for your sake I hope so because Yang can get a bit scalpel friendly.' Callie says, a smirk developing on her face as she imagines the situation. Gold-star lesbian Arizona standing in the shower when Hunt steps in with all his junk on display. Not the best image in the world but Callie knows that Hunt would have been mortified about the situation. And clearly Arizona was as well.

'He was naked!' Arizona reiterates, wondering if Callie didn't pick up on this major fact. 'A big, naked, orange haired man stepped into the shower with me! And he was hairy and had some anatomy that I never wanted to see. Biology made me so that I didn't have to see that!' As Arizona rambles on how this experience has scarred her for life, Callie can't help but burst out laughing. Picking up the chart on the counter, Arizona lightly hits Callie with the chart on her shoulder. 'Focus Torres, this is no laughing matter.'

'Domestic abuse' Callie manages to stutter out around her laughing fit as she sees the look on Arizona's face. 'I'll organise to get your shower fixed, and maybe next time lock the door.' Callie adds, finally calming down.

'You do that. And I want it fixed by tomorrow.' Arizona says, still scowling about the incident. As the two women stand there next to each other, they share a look with each other. Although entering the hospital furious at Callie, Arizona could now see the lighter side of the situation. Callie's laugh was infectious and Arizona can't help but let out a small snigger as well. Hearing Arizona's laugh, both women are soon giggling away as Arizona explains Hunt's reaction which included a squeal that would put any teenage girl to shame.

'Dr Torres, I expect some quiet in my halls' a voice rings out causing the wives to swing around in that direction. Seeing the Chief, the laughter dies off and Callie manages to stutter out an apology, promising that it won't happen again.

'Oh, Dr Robbins, I didn't expect to see you here' Chief Webber comments as the looks at the dripping woman standing next to Callie. The Chief was familiar with Arizona as she had turned down his Paediatric Fellowship. Big things were expected from Arizona in the Ped's world and she had been wooed by all the major hospitals. The Chief had rolled out the red carpet in his attempts to garner the signature of Arizona and essentially promised her the world. But he had been outplayed by the hospital across town, much to his annoyance.

The Chief had heard rumours about the jackass that ran the Ped's Department at Seattle Presbyterian was making Dr Robbins life a living hell. He was secretly hoping he could pry Arizona away because of her surgical skills but also the bragging rights he would have. 'Enjoying the work over at Presbyterian?' the Chief questions, hoping he was hiding his ulterior motives.

'Oh, it's really good' Arizona replies, layering on the fake perk. 'The people, the surgeries, the equipment.' When Arizona had accepted her placement, she had never thought her life would revolve around doing scut. Sometimes life just isn't fair but she had made the decision to work there and only had herself to blame.

'Really?' The Chief questions in a surprised voice. 'Because I have heard rumours that you had been on scut for the last eight months.' For once the, Webber is glad that surgeons, paramedics and nurses gossip because it have given him the ammunition to obtains the services of one Dr Robbins.

'Oh, you know rumours, sir. All false.' Arizona replies as she examines her fingernails. Always having been intimidated by authority, she really doesn't want to start crying or rambling in front of the Chief Webber.

'That's a pity, because I still have an opening here as I hedged all my bets to get you. But if you don't want to jump ship, I guess I can't force you.' The Chief continues with cutting to the chase. He wants Arizona to work in this hospital.

Seeing an opening to escape the hell that is her workplace, Arizona quickly backpedals on her previous statement. 'Well sir, I am always looking for new challenges. And Seattle Grace would certainly fit the bill.'

'Start Monday?' The chief asks, knowing that he has the coup of the year in the bag. Mutely nodding her head in agreement, the Chief wishes both doctors a good evening as he walks off, humming to himself at his good negotiation skills.

Arizona can't help but grin at her change in fortune. No more endless scut, menial tasks or scribing charts for her boss. She is finally free from that hellhole. And even better, she is going to be working in the same hospital as her best friend…and her wife. Noticing the death glare that Callie is throwing her way, Arizona's good mood is somewhat tarnished.

'You can't work in the same hospital that I do. You have to go back and tell the Chief that you changed your mind.' Callie seethes out. Just a few short minutes ago, the two women had been laughing like old friends and Callie thought she could do this. She'd see Arizona when she was home – she could deal with that. But working together was a whole new ball game. Orthopaedic and Paediatrics were complementary fields and it was a foregone conclusion that Callie would have to work with Arizona. This marriage was turning into an absolute disaster. Arizona working here meant that they would be spending the next four months together professional and personally.

'Oh, I thought you would want your wife to work in the same hospital as you do. After all, we need to try and make this relationship work.' Arizona smartly replies, hurt that Callie isn't happy for her. She didn't expect Callie to jump for joy at the news, but Callie was aware of the sexist boss and all that it entailed. Congratulations would have been nice but clearly that was too much to ask for. Couldn't Callie just be happy for her?

'Damn that judge and damn you.' Callie replies, folding her arms over her chest in defiance. The Torres stare down is in full force as Callie hopes that Arizona changes her mind.

'Oh sweetheart we're married and what's mine is yours – which includes your hospital.' Arizona replies, lightly patting Callie's cheek. Walking away, Arizona hears Callie make a growl in annoyance which causes Arizona to break out in a bigger grin. It's time to track down Teddy to tell her the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some people have asked for a sequel to 'Was it real?' Maybe after this story, but I don't have anything planned so maybe don't hold your breath. Also, as some people have pointed this out, I am loosely basing this story of the movie 'What happens in Vegas'. But hopefully I'll show a lot more chemistry than Cameron Diaz's and Ashton Kutcher's characters had in the movie. **

**The next chapter will be their first marriage counselling session so if anyone has any ideas of how they want it to go, let me know. I've never written a story that's a light-hearted angst story, so I'd love to hear what you think as I'm still unsure if I'm pulling this all. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the longish delay in posting. I had my finals this past week so I had to study. Then I finished my finals and had to celebrate (and became poor in the process). But I have graduated now and I'm on holidays. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. **

* * *

><p>Arriving together to their first counselling session as a married couple, the wives wait for their appointment. Any subtly in hiding this distaste of this situation was gone and a new strategy needed to be implemented. Ever since Callie had insisted that Arizona reject the job offer at Seattle Grace, both women had taken to avoiding each other. Callie still felt betrayed that Arizona was invading both her personal and professional life. It wasn't Callie's fault that Arizona had a sexist boss so she couldn't understand why she had to be punished by the blonde's presence in her workplace. As paediatrics and orthopaedics were complementary fields – it will be inevitable that they will constantly be working on the same case. Especially since Callie was the best orthopod is the hospital and sick and injured children always get the best. Callie had been cursing the blonde's existence for a while now but this job acceptance had given her a new lease of life in this regard. Callie knew she was being childish – but this continuous fighting was exhausting.<p>

In comparison, Arizona felt Callie should at least concede that a change in jobs meant she was out from under the thumb of her bigot boss. It seemed that whatever Arizona did was meet with condemnation. Since Arizona was yet to start at SGH, this avoidance tactic was working a treat. Arizona had taken to hiding in her room once her shifts were over while Callie stayed out long enough to ensure this had happened. This avoidance was the lesser of two evils considering the alternative was tearing strips off each other through cheap jabs.

Exacerbating the issue was the fact that Callie and Arizona resented the thought of attending counselling sessions. Although a natural reaction to the idea of counselling as the sessions are court ordered, the two women really don't have a choice. In Callie's words, counselling is for 'screwed up people and I don't fall in that category.' Arizona had scoffed at this statement replying that a woman who marries a complete stranger in Vegas probably had a couple of screws loose. Also, this wasn't something the wives wanted to do on their afternoon off as both would prefer to get a root canal in Guam using rusty equipment – by a blind man than sit side by side and talk about their problems.

Hearing their names called, the two women stand and follow after the secretary. 'You ready to do this?' Arizona asks, the tone of her voice confirming that this is the last place that she wants to be. Talking about her feelings with a stranger is almost as bad as marrying one (almost but not quiet).

'Pretend that I actually like you? Pretend that you don't want to make me go scrub my body with hospital grade antiseptic and vomit out of my nose? Yeah, I _really_ want to do this.' As Callie's bitchy reply, as she stalks ahead of her wife. Arizona rolls her eyes in annoyance that Callie is still being so childish about this situation and continuing to call her an outbreak monkey of STD's. Arizona was clean, she had even got herself checked to ensure that this was the case. But everything was falling on deaf ears.

'God, you really are a one hit wonder when it comes to jokes. You need new material so don't give up your day job.' Arizona hisses out, wondering if it was too inappropriate to slap Callie on the back of the head. Maybe a brain injury would help snap Callie out of her bitchy behaviour. A _itsy-bitsy _brain bleed never hurt anyone.

'Well, at least I'm not a one hit wonder in bed because after one night with you, all the women run away in fear.' Comes Callie's quick retort glancing over her shoulder to see Arizona's reaction.

'I leave every woman I sleep with satisfied. Even you can't deny that' comes Arizona's smart reply. Callie can't come up with a suitable retort and remains silent because sadly Arizona is speaking the truth. 'Yeah, that's what a thought.' Arizona says, glad that for once she got the last word in.

Stepping into the counsellor's office, the two women sit close to each other as they attempt to look like a married couple. Minor squabbling over the seating placement, the two women finally are comfortable as they wait for their counsellor to appear. Pulling out their wedding bands, both women slip them back onto their appropriate finger. Spinning the ring on her finger, Arizona can't believe that she's married to this fiery, breath-takingly stunning Latina who also can't stand to be in the same room as her.

Bringing the conversation back to the issue at hand, Arizona lays down the game plan for the session. 'Look, all we need to do is pull the wool over the counsellor's eyes and make her believe that we are attempting this relationship. So just lie through your teeth, which should be pretty easy for you.' Arizona says, hoping that this session isn't like the train wreck their court case was. Arizona doesn't want to held in contempt of court as that would just top off her terrible year.

Watching their counsellor enter, both women attempt to hold in the grin. This woman looks like a washed up model with her bleach blonde hair and 3-inch heels. Arizona and Callie both believe that it will be a piece of cake misleading her and share a small grin with each other. United under a common goal, the women silently agree to put aside their differences for now. Both surgeons have already stereotyped her as a blond haired bimbo so this game of deception just got a hell of a lot easier. Introducing herself as Tina Crawford, she pulls out the women's file and briefly flicks through. Noticing that the women married in Vegas, the Counsellor wonders about the series of events that have led to these women verbally attacking each other before the judge.

Turning to Callie, the Counsellor kicks off the session with the question, 'So Callie, tell me a bit about yourself. What are your hobbies and so on?' Such a basic question is asked so the couple gets comfortable with talking to each other and the counsellor. After all the key to any relationships success is communication.

'Hobbies? Ah…oh…' Callie questions, perplexed at the line of questioning that the counsellor is taking. Callie had expected the question to focus on the barrage of insults her and Arizona hurled at each other in court. An elbow in her side from Arizona pulls Callie out of her stuttering mess as her mind scrambles for an answer. 'You mean besides my marriage?' Callie asks, laying on the fake sincerity and happiness as she lays a gently hand on Arizona's thigh. 'I like cooking meals for Arizona and breaking bones – but not at the same time. And not Arizona's bones – of course.' The wives let out an awkward laugh at Callie's failure at a joke. Their lacklustre performance as a happily married couple seems to be crashing before their eyes.

'And Arizona' the Counsellor asks, indicating that Arizona should answer the same question.

'Well I would have to agree with the first hobby that Calliope mentioned. My marriage is the most important thing in my life. But not the second two hobbies, I'm terrible cook but I'm a huge fan of eating.' Arizona hopes that by building off Callie's answers will be advantageous as she lays her hand on top of Callie's.

'Yeah, a different flavour every night for you.' Callie mutters under her breath so only Arizona can hear making reference to her bed-hopping tendencies. It had cut Callie deeply that she had simply become another notch on Arizona's bedpost and that Arizona had only ever felt a sexual attraction towards her. Arizona's lips tighten at the comment, but manages to hold in the retort on the tip of her tongue and instead she digs her nails into Callie's hand. Arizona continues to speak as she attempts to forget about the shooting pain from her heart as Callie's harsh words. Arizona wished she had a thicker skin and become immune to the jabs, but she can't. 'And I don't do bones, I'm a paediatric surgeon so that's my passion.' Arizona ends with.

The counsellor nods her head at the provided answers and scribbles away in her notebook. Raising her eyebrows as she observes the couple attempting to act all lovey-dovey, the Counsellor finds herself slightly insulted that two surgeons are trying to mislead her. 'I do have a bunch of degrees and I also went to expensive schools like you. I don't buy half the bullshit that you too are saying. I accept that Callie, you might like to cook, but I'm guessing you've never made a meal for Arizona. And the bones that you break, I'm pretty sure from that smart little jab you made towards Arizona means you would have no qualms about breaking some of her bones.'

Both surgeons open their mouths to retort being put in their place but quickly close them again as the last time they talked back they were sentenced to four months of hard marriage. Realising that their ploy has failed, Arizona picks up Callie's hand and drops it back in her own lap as physical contact is no longer required.

'And since according to the paperwork in front of me, you to have to make a valid attempt at this relationship. So if you want me to report back to the court that you two are making an attempt at this marriage, you are actually going to have to do that. You are going to have to try and make this relationship work. So let's start again shall we, with realistic and true answers. And I will forget about this little incident.'

'So Callie, tell me why you married Arizona and one thing you like about Arizona.' The counsellor has a plan to tackle the mess that is in front of her and she knows that the surgeons will be fighting against her every step of the way. According to the file in front of her, the couple married on the night they met which tells the Counsellor one thing – the women do have chemistry. No one marries a complete stranger, not matter how drunk they are unless there is a spark. And the counsellor intends to push and prod this couple until they pull their heads out of their arses and admit that this marriage could work.

'So you want the real answers?' Callie asks, slightly miffed that their deception plan had failed. Two surgeons couldn't even pull the wool the over the eyes of a measly psychiatrist. 'Well ok then, are you seriously asking me this question?' Callie comments, raising her eyebrows at this textbook question. 'We're paying out $160 an hour for this garbage, considering you have our file so you must have read up on our unorthodox wedding. I clearly picked the wrong profession, I should have done this for a living. Steady hours and all you have to do is listen to people yap all day. No pagers and no annoying interns. Although I would miss surgery' Noticing the counsellor's look, Callie's rant stops in mid-sentence, 'Oh, you still want me to answer that?'

Leaning over, Arizona whispers in Callie's ear 'Answer the damn question, I want to get out of this appointment as soon as possible.' Arizona's breath on Callie's ear causes her breath to hitch slightly and a lump to develop in her throat. Silently chastising herself for her reaction, Callie wishes she could get over Arizona. But from that one night in Las Vegas, Callie was hooked and couldn't seem to get loose. That one night, Callie had genuinely thought they had a connect, but that had gone down the drain.

'Well?' The counsellor continues to prod for an answer. This stubbornness isn't unusual with court appointment mediation as couples react to being forced to talk about their problems.

'I married Arizona because I was smashed and lonely. One thing I like about Arizona…' Although Callie can think of a lot of things she likes about Arizona; her smile, the genuine interest she had shown in Callie's research and the way she listened. These weren't things that she could mention now as all bridges had been burnt. 'Ah, she's opinionated and always speaks her mind?' Callie says in a questioning tone. At Callie's lacklustre and somewhat bitchy answer, the counsellor scribbles down some more notes. Finally, a truthful answer.

'Opinionated? Was this something that attracted you to Arizona when you first met?'

'Isn't it Arizona's turn?' Callie asks, hoping she can move out of the firing line. The raised eyebrows from the Counsellor tell Callie that she should stop answering back and just answer the questions or they are going to be in for a very long four months of counselling.

'No, when I first met Arizona I was initially attracted to her because of her appearance. She cornered my best friend and I at a restaurant about my research that I had just presented. And she took a genuine interest in my research, asking me questions and so on. I guess this first impressions swayed my vote and Arizona and her best friend shared dinner with us.' Scribbling away, the Counsellor continues to take notes. The avid note taking of the Counsellor surprises Callie as she doesn't think she's said anything overly interesting. So Callie judged a book by its cover and ended up married to her.

'And Arizona, the same question' The counsellor continues with as she looks at Arizona expectantly.

'Oh, I can answer this question for you' Callie cuts in, 'Arizona married me so she could get into my pants.' Arizona opens and closes her mouth in shock at Callie's disregard of Arizona's feelings and social etiquette.

'I believe I asked Arizona to answering her own question.' The Counsellor says, hoping to stave off a bitter argument which won't get them anywhere. Although some couples need to go backwards before they can move forward, if this couple moves any further backwards, they will fall off a cliff as they have no foundation.

'Why? Because I'm lying. Because Arizona never had legitimate feelings for me. All she wanted was a roll in the sheets so she could get off. Arizona has a fear of commitment so sleeping around she gets the best of both worlds – gets the sex but doesn't have to deal with anyone's issues as she can walk out of their lives in the morning. There is no other way to put this, no nice way to spin the story. Arizona was horny and I was lonely – and together with a large shot of alcohol, we got married.' Callie continues with. In Callie's eyes, there is no redemption of a relationship that didn't exist in the first place. Arizona can't stay quiet any longer and listen to this abuse on her character.

'Is that all I was to you? You were lonely and I gave you the attention that you craved? That the connection that we had wasn't anything special. That you could literally have pulled any woman off the streets and that would have sufficed? Do I mean that little to you?' Arizona asks in a small voice. Arizona wasn't expecting Callie to fall in love with her or anything like that, but she hadn't expected Callie to voice such disregard for Arizona's feelings and construct her as some sort of sexual monster who prayed on sweet and innocent women.

'Don't you dare act high and mighty. Our relationship is nothing. You. Are. Nothing. No one would ever want to build a relationship with you because you would run away at the first appearance of conflict. You are a coward.' Callie replies. Hearing those words come out of Callie's mouth is too much for Arizona. A terrible year has been exacerbated by her impromptu marriage. No one has given Callie the right to judge her and the ways that she lives her life.

'I'm done for today.' Arizona says, standing up and walking out of the room. Arizona won't just sit there and let Callie slander her character. Callie is on the war path and from experience, Arizona knows the situation will just get worse if she stays. There are only so many times that someone kicked to the ground can pull themselves back up. Pulling the wedding ring off her finger. Arizona slips it back into her pocket as there is no reason to pretend any longer.

XXXX

Sitting at the bar Arizona nursing a beer and over-analysis the debacle with was their first counselling session. Arizona hadn't moved for several hours as she replays the conversation again and again. Maybe Callie was right and she was a commitment-phobe and couldn't sustain a relationship. But to have all her dirty laundry aired and judged in such a manner had been too much for Arizona to handle. The sheer disgust in Callie's eyes as she outlined Arizona's bed-hopping ways had cut Arizona deeper than any of her past jabs. Arizona has never felt like such a failure as a woman before in her entire life. When Arizona had walked out of the session, she had felt like a dirty whore. Arizona knew that her sexual habits were unhealthy but she had tried relationships and just ended up getting burnt. So Arizona had entered self-preservation mode as she attempted to keep her head above water. Sitting by herself at the bar, Arizona has never felt so lonely before in her entire life.

Feeling someone slide up next to her, Arizona turns to see a pretty brunette take the stool next to her. Giving her the once over, Arizona notices the heels and short dress indicating that this woman is out for a good time. Crossing her legs on the bar stool next to her, Arizona finds that her eyes are drawn to this woman's legs.

'Let me buy you a drink? A pretty woman like you shouldn't be drinking alone.' The woman asks, hoping for an affirmative answer. Noticing the blonde nod her head, she signals the bartender indicting that they'll two more of whatever the blonde is drinking. 'I'm Kate', the woman continues with. Kate had been observing the blonde for over an hour. But Kate hadn't been the only one as a number of the single ladies checked out the striking blonde at the bar. The faraway look on Arizona's face had meant that she had remained undisturbed until now. But Kate had took a chance and looked like she was in with a shot. Arizona looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulder's and the bottom of her glass was not offering any comfort.

'I'm Arizona' she replies as she checks out the woman who has offered her a drink. Since her internal solace wasn't finding any answers, Arizona was hoping a distraction would make improve her mood and push Callie to the back of her mind.

'So are you here alone?' Kate asks as she glances around the bar looking for the blonde's companion. Although Arizona had been alone, Kate wouldn't be surprised if that allusive partner showed up. Arizona was easily the most attractive woman in the bar and the Darwinian laws of nature state that people this good-looking are never single.

'Yeah, I'm here alone.' Arizona replies taking a sip of her beer. She's already unloaded her problems once with a stranger and that turned out disastrous so Arizona keeps her response impersonal. Noticing the sadness in the blonde's eyes, Kate takes a lead in the conversation and one drink turns into two. Soon, Arizona is back to her bubbly self as she buries the hurt as she attempts to charm the pants off Kate – or a dress in this case. Arizona figures that if you have a skill she may as well use it and the chatter keeps her demons at bay.

Instead another issue arises as Kate give all the signals that she would like to continue this conversation in a more private setting. Kate's hand on her upper thigh makes Arizona feel wanted. The way Kate put a strand of blonde hair back behind Arizona's ear makes her feel desired. The fact that Kate listens and laughs at what Arizona is saying makes Arizona think that she is worth the effort. In fact Kate evokes all the feelings that Callie crushed.

As the hours pass by, the two women are soon chatting away and Arizona decides to seal the deal. Maybe tomorrow morning Kate will only remember the roll in the sheets with the blonde, but Arizona will take what she can get to pull herself out of this funk. Arizona is grasping at straws to push Callie out of her mind.

Leaning over to whisper in Kate's ear, 'Do you want to get out of here and head back to mine?' Arizona asks, hoping she's played her cards right.

Tonight, all Arizona want's is for someone to desire her, even if it's just for a quick release. Kate nods her head and both women head out of the bar in each other's arms. Arizona pushes the thought that she is doing exactly what Callie described her as to the back of her mind. After all, what would Callie know?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have zero medical knowledge, so I apologise for any mistakes. Thanks for all the reviews, it's nice to hear what people think. **

* * *

><p>Once Arizona had stormed out of the counselling session, Callie was left alone with their shrink as she twiddles her thumbs in nervousness. The room remains silent for several minutes as the counsellor continues to take notes on the argument that had just played out before her eyes. The way that Callie had destroyed Arizona's self-confidence had been slightly scary as the Latina was on a rampage and didn't care who got hurt in the process. Finally looking up, Callie can see the look of disappointment on the Counsellor's face causing Callie lashes out with a vicious "What?" Callie was yet to let the angry drain out of her body and their Counsellor was the only person left to target.<p>

Speaking slowly as if to a child, "Did that make you feel better? Lashing out at Arizona as you attempt to validate your own actions on the night that you got married. That the only reason you got married was because you were lonely?" The look of disapproval makes Callie move uncomfortably on the sofa as she listens to what the Counsellor is saying. "This is your problem to fix. Maybe Arizona does struggle to maintain relationships, but she could have got you into bed without the marriage. Even you can't deny that. You alienated your wife for your own personal gain and gratification. I'm not telling you what to do, but deep down you should know what your next course of action should be."

Taking the counsellor's words as a sign of dismissal, Callie stands to leave the room. But before she can take a step, the Counsellor gives her parting words of "I'll see you two next week." Hanging her head in shame as she take's these words in, the anger drains from Callie's body and all that's left is a broken woman.

Walking out of the office, Callie begins to regret her actions towards Arizona. Callie knows that she is hot-headed and impulsive at the best of times and simply lashed out to appease her own shattered ego. Callie was hurt at how their relationship had ended up which was amplified by their inability to find any sort of neutral ground. They are settled into a pattern of who could do the most damage and Callie always seemed to be losing. Arizona was continuously calling her a failure in reference to her broken engagement. Callie wanted Arizona to experience the hurt that she was feeling in regards to another failed relationship. It seemed to Callie as if Arizona just shrugged off the situation and was moving on with her life. Callie knows that Arizona deserves an explanation and an apology for her deplorable actions. Maybe if the two women sat down and talked they could sort this mess out.

Tracking down Arizona turns out to be harder than Callie had expected as the blonde remains allusive. Calling Arizona's phone had been futile as she refused to pick up, although Callie didn't blame her. Teddy had also been useless as she hadn't been living in Seattle long enough to know where Arizona spent her evenings. Teddy had promised to call Callie if Arizona contacted her as Teddy could see the distress and regret in Callie's eyes. Teddy didn't want to get involved in the volatile relationship of the wives and knew that something bad must have transpired in their counselling session. For Arizona to be missing in action indicates that the two women had been at each other's throats – again.

Callie had also tried the apartment but Arizona wasn't there and had insisted that Yang call her if Arizona showed up. Yang had agreed once Callie had bribed her with tequila. Clutching at straws, Callie had driven out to Arizona's property at Green Lakes and decided to wait for her there. Callie figured that it's unlikely that Arizona would return to their apartment tonight and hoped that this would be where Arizona would seek refuge. Using the spare key that Arizona had given her, Callie lets herself into the house and sits down in the lounge room. Looking around the room, Callie notices spares decoration indicating that Arizona doesn't spend a whole heap of time here. Unopened boxes still line the wall showing that Arizona hasn't had the time to completely unpack even though she'd been living in Seattle for over eight months.

As the hours pass, Callie finds herself planning her apology to Arizona down to intricate detail as she attempts to rebuild the damage that she had caused. Pacing in front of the sofa, Callie practices her speech continuously as she attempts to articulate her emotions in an appropriate manner. Due to the lateness, Callie begins to wonder if Arizona is going to show up. Callie begins to wonder if Arizona is crashing at a friend's place or at the hospital to avoid another confrontation.

Finally, Callie hears a car pull out and a set of headlights shine through the window. Callie finds her palms becoming clammy as she waits for her wife to enter. Running through the speech again in her mind, Callie feels she is ready for anything. Callie is ashamed about her actions and wants Arizona to listen and understand. That night in Vegas, Callie had shared her deepest secrets and her greatest hurts with Arizona and Callie wanted that relationship back. If they could find a middle ground, the four months would become a walk in the park.

Hearing the key turn in the lock, Callie feels a sense of trepidation settle over her as she wonders how Arizona will react to her being here. Since her presence is usually followed by some smart jab or sharp retort, Callie is expecting the worst. Hearing a girly giggle as someone slams into a wall, Callie wonders if Arizona is drunk and struggling to find her way through her own house. But then Callie understands those noises Arizona comes into view with her hands furiously trying to remove a woman's dress. The brunette in Arizona's arms is enjoying the attention as her hands run through Arizona's blonde hair. Turning her head to the side, Arizona attaches her lips to this woman's pulse point, causing a moan to escape from her mouth. Kate is in arousal heaven as Arizona plays with her body like a finely tunned instrument as the two women remain oblivious to their audience.

A light cough pulls Arizona from her actions as she turns around and sees Callie standing there in _her_ lounge room. Callie's mind has turned to mush as she's sees Arizona with her hands all over another woman. Any thought relating to her speech escapes Callie as she looks at this scene. A large shot of jealous courses through her body at the fact that someone else now has the right to touch Arizona so intimately. Callie immediately chastises herself for feeling jealous as she has no right – they aren't in a relationship even though they are married. And Callie's worst fears were confirmed – she was just a roll in the sheets.

"Calliope" Arizona whispers out as she sees the look in her wife's eyes. Arizona's hands become still on Kate's body as she takes in Callie's appearance in her lounge room. Callie came after her is the thought ringing in her head and Arizona starts to feel dirty as Kate continues to place sloppy kisses on her neck.

"No, it's Kate" the woman replies, still kissing Arizona as her brain hasn't realised that Arizona's movements have stilled. Finally noticing Arizona's inaction, Kate opens her eyes and sees a Latina standing there with a shocked expression on her face. Glancing between the blonde and Latina, Kate realises that both women are continuing to stare dumbly at each other.

"Who are you?" Kate asks, hoping to break the silence in the room and get an explanation. She hadn't expected as audience when she had followed that blonde back to her place.

"Her wife" Callie replies, unable to stop the truth from flowing out of her mouth. Hearing those words, Kate detangles herself from Arizona's grasp and takes a step back. Re-doing her dress zip, Kate stops it from falling down as she realises that this situation just got very awkward.

"You're married?" Kate asks in a surprised tone, turning to face Arizona. "You never mentioned that when you asked me back here." Kate was a lot of things but she doesn't get involved with married women. She may have followed Arizona back to her house for a one night stand, but she does have standards.

"Well, yes. But it's not what you think. You see…" Arizona stutters out, surprised at this turn of events. Her mind is still unable to make heads or tails of the sudden appearance of Callie as she scrambles to explain this. But Kate cuts her off as she wants to get out of this awkward situation.

"I'm going to call a cab. I'm sorry, I didn't know she was married. Ah have a good night?" Kate says in a questioning tone in Callie's direction as she heads out of the room. Left alone, the wives are left alone with an immeasurable distance between them.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asks, her alcohol consumption finally catching up with her as a headache starts to form. Walking towards the kitchen, Arizona gets herself a glass of water as she attempts to calm her thumping heart and pounding head.

"I don't know" Callie whispers out as she replays the image of Arizona with that woman. The apology that Callie had been planning on saying is forgotten as Callie's worse fear is confirmed – she was simply a notch on Arizona's bedpost. Callie doesn't even bother to start her speech as she figures it will fall on deaf ears.

"You drove all the way out to Green Lakes for no particular reason?" Arizona questions, surprised to even see Callie standing in her living room. In the counselling session, Callie had made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with Arizona. So Arizona was completely within her right to date (or sleep) with someone else as she wasn't cheating. And yet Arizona felt dirty and cheap.

"It seems so" Callie replies as she picks up her bag at her feet and makes her way from the room. Turning back to face Arizona, Callie simply says "I'm sorry", the tone in her voice tells Arizona that the apology is heartfelt. In Callie's eyes, there is really nothing else to say. Callie leaves the house as a defeated woman, leaving another behind in the house.

"I am too" Arizona replies as she watches her wife leave her house.

XXXX

Entering the hospital for the first time together as colleagues, the conversation is stilted as both attempt to make the situation slightly less awkward. Since the incident at Arizona's house a couple of days previous, a sense of neutrality of settled over their relationship. It seemed that the two wrongs had made a right. They hadn't discussed this change, but the continuous fighting and bickering was exhausting and this middle ground had to be reached. Although both remained confused about where they stood with each other, they were attempting to make the best of a bad situation. The wives wouldn't consider themselves friends, but they could now be in the same room with each other without tearing strips off each other. Callie had even gone as far and offer to show Arizona around as they attempted to rebuild bridges that had been nuked in their attempts to destroy each other.

"What is everyone staring at?" Arizona hisses at Callie as all conversation halts as the wives walk past. Arizona felt like she was in an awkward dream where she was wearing nothing but her underwear and feels herself inconspicuously glancing down to ensure that this isn't the case. Breathing a little easier when she spots her pants, Arizona can't understand why people are looking at her in such an obvious manner. Arizona was used to being anonymous where she worked, just another faceless surgeon. But the attention was starting to boarder on creepy. Callie already has a suspicion that someone has blabbed about their nuptials with her feelings directed at one, plastics surgeon in particular.

Finally reaching the locker room, Callie spots Christina ahead with her face adorned with a shit-eating grin. Callie feels her heart sink as she recognises that grin as Yang has the worst poker face ever. The news of her nuptials must have spread through this hospital like wildfire. Callie had expected the person with the biggest vagina of them all, Mark, to blurt it out. But, no it had clearly been Christina as she attempts to appear uninterested in the wives appearance. Yang had been disappointed that the fighting had ended at it had provided her with countless hours of entertainment. Finally reaching Yang, Callie accuses "You told everyone didn't you?"

"Who me? Why would I do something like that? I only told Meredith." Yang replies, a sneaky grin slipping through her attempt to retain a neutral expression. Yang was telling the truth when she said she only shared the news with Meredith - it was just bad luck that some nurses had been close enough to hear. Also, Callie didn't have to know that Yang had spent twenty minutes dragging Meredith around the hospital before finding a suitability large group of nurses to share this 'private' news with her twisted sister.

"Yang!" Callie growls, clenching her fists in anger. Grasping Yang's shoulders, Callie lifts her off the floor and slams her into a locker. "Give me one good reason why you deserve to keep your face in one piece." If her life wasn't already a slideshow of disasters and public humiliation, the whole hospital now knew she got married in a drunken stupor to a complete stranger. At Callie's actions, Arizona eyes widen in shock at the physical turn this conversation has taken.

"Wooh, down there tiger" Arizona exclaims, laying a hand on Callie's shoulder. Relaxing slightly under Arizona's touch, Callie loosens her grip on Yang allowing her to breath. Although finding Yang a little rough around the edges, Arizona really doesn't want to see Callie arrested for assault. Considering Callie's terrible run with the law, she'd probably find herself being imprisoned for the next several years.

Spotting the death stare radiating from Callie's eyes, Yang finds herself suddenly fearing for her life. Callie breaks bones for a living and maybe the endless entertainment from this scandal wasn't worth a shattered face. "I think I might go somewhere else to preserve my face." Yang utters, as she pulls herself out of Callie's grasp. Keeping her eyes trained on Callie, Yang slowly backs out of the room muttering under her breath about a lady with crazy eyes.

Watching Yang turn the corner, Callie turns back to her wife. "Sorry about that, but if the whole hospital knows about this" Callie says gesturing between them "your life is about to get messy."

"I don't understand? Why are people caring that we got married in a slightly unorthodox manner?" Arizona asks, confused about Callie's strong reaction about people knowing about their marriage. "Are you embarrassed by this or by me?" Arizona questions, worried that their relationship has just taken a gigantic step back. This neutrality was a godsend and Arizona had started to think she was going to develop an ulcer from all the stress.

"Oh, this isn't about you, it's about this hospital and its narcissistic ways." Arizona watches Callie pull out some scrubs out of her locker and start unbuttoning her shirt. For the briefest second, Callie is shirtless before she pulls her scrub shirt over. Quickly swapping her pants over, Arizona can't help but stare at the body on display before her. The flashes of memory that Arizona could remember from their wedding night do not do it justice. Swallowing loudly, Arizona drags her eyes away from those long legs that just disappeared into her pants. Noticing the smirk on Callie's face, Arizona feels a blush creep up her neck onto her face.

"See something you like?" Callie says with a slight grin, grateful that they can joke around with each other.

Feeling herself continue to blush, Arizona pulls herself out of her dirty thoughts, 'Don't you wish Calliope.' The two women continue to grin dorkily at each other, happy that their relationship has reached some sort of neutral ground. "So back to this hospital?"

"Seattle Grace isn't like any hospital you've ever worked with. You are now living in your own personal soap opera and you've become the leading lady. Everyone will stare at you, ask you inappropriate questions and gossip about you." Before Callie can continue with her explanation, her pager blares out. "Well, you are going to found out soon enough. Sorry I can't show you to your floor" Callie finishes with as she jogs away, turning back to speak over her shoulder "Ah, good luck."

Watching her wife walk away, Arizona finds she's both confused and tense as she has that impending sense of doom. "I don't understand!" Arizona calls out at the retreating figure of her wife. But by then, Arizona is left alone in a locker room having no idea what is about to happen.

Heading up to the Ped's floor, Arizona is soon shown the ropes by a fellow attending. Arizona can feel everyone's eyes on her as they watch Arizona go about her business. Several people even have the audacity to ask pointed questions about her personal life, clearly digging for information. Evidently not everyone is convinced that she and Callie are married. But Arizona shrugs off and deflects those questions as she comprehends what Callie had meant. It seemed that in this hospital gossip is the currency of a good working environment and she seemed to be the flavour of the day.

XXXX

Paged to the pit, Callie is directed towards one of the trauma rooms. And if it was gods were messing with fate, the patient comes under the paediatric care of one Arizona Robbins. "Fancy meeting you here" Callie says as Arizona hands her the chart.

Arizona throws a quick grin Callie's way and quickly responds with "I know right? Do you come here often?" Arizona is eternally thankful that this good patch in their relationship is continuing. The unwanted attention Arizona was receiving was alarming and to have Callie by her side again was comforting.

Immediately spotting the fractured femur, Callie directs the group up to the OR. Orderlies along with the intern transfer the patient while Callie and Arizona take a second elevator. Standing side by side in the elevator, Callie happens to glance down at Arizona's feet and sees an atrocity of fashion.

"Your shoes have wheels on them" Callie exclaims, surprised that a grown woman would voluntarily purchase _and_ wear these children's shoes.

"I know right. Aren't they cool. Heelys are the awesomest invention ever." Arizona replies, throwing a dimpled grin Callie's way as she interprets Callie's comment as a compliment.

"Cool is not a word I would use to describe those shoes. Do you know how many patients I've treated for broken bones because of those? Studies have even been completed on the dangers of those damn shoes. As an orthopaedic surgeon and your wife, I don't think you should wear them. And you should know better – you are a paediatric surgeon." Callie says, still in shock that a grown woman would wear those shoes.

"Jealous much?" Arizona harrumphs out, slightly perplexed about Callie's negativity towards her awesome shoes. Attempting to sway Callie's opinion, Arizona begins to justify her shoe type, "In these shoes you can walk, run or skate. And they are a hit with the kids. I mean who wouldn't want a pair. They're really practical."

"More like walking death traps" Callie replies, shooting the shoes a glare as the elevator door opens.

"Oh, Calliope – I can skate rings around you with these on" Arizona cheekily replies as she skates off towards the scrub room. Callie feels herself develop a goofy grin as she watches Arizona skate around the corner. There was something about Arizona that seemed to draw her in.

Scrubbing in together, Callie can see that Arizona is dragging out the process. "Come on, the patient's ready' Callie comments as she waits for Arizona to enter the OR. As the lead in the surgery, Arizona needs direct and start the procedure. Not hearing a response, Callie turns back and faces her wife. "Everything ok?" Callie asks, slightly concerned at Arizona's inaction. Just a few short minutes ago, they had been joking about Arizona's terrible choice in footwear and now Arizona was looking pale and nervous. Gone was that bubbly personality and in its place was a nervous woman. "I'm sorry I insulted your shoes, each to their own." Callie comments, hoping to get a smile out of Arizona.

"I haven't been a lead in a surgery that has required a scalpel in eight weeks and three days." Arizona whispers out, examining her hands in detail. "And even then, I was only doing the surgery because the person they paged hadn't showed up and they didn't want the patient to die. I'm just not sure I'm up to this…" Arizona's voice trails off, slightly shocked at her own admission. By nature, Arizona internalised all her emotions and doesn't show weakness. But Callie has the knack of tearing down Arizona's walls and forcing her to open up. Staring at the prone body of the child that Arizona was about to operate caused all her insecurities to return with a vengeance.

Callie finds herself understanding Arizona's insecurities. Surgeons are taught to detach themselves from the person and only see the symptoms. To disengage and only see the name and not the life. But for Arizona, she cared like hell and every lose was personal. Arizona's actions could save or end a life and every lifeless face remains imprinted in her mind. For Arizona's confidence as a surgeon this operation needs to be successful. After being pushed around, mistreated, abused by her sexist boss, Arizona needs to catch a break. Arizona is about to about to take the lead in a life-changing surgery, something that she hasn't done for a while. Her heart is pounding in her chest as self-doubt creeps out and infects her mind.

Seeing the distress in those brilliant blue eyes, all Callie can think about is comforting Arizona. Lightly grasps her shoulders, Callie waits until Arizona had lifted her line of sight. "You. Are Great." Speaking slowly and placing emphasis on each word, Callie speaks the truth. "You are talented and awesome surgeon. And you care like crazy which makes you so much better. You. Are. Great." Making sure that Arizona knows this is a fact, Callie doesn't let go until she receives a small head nod.

Hearing only the truth in Callie's voice, Arizona gives a stoic head nod as she takes Callie's words to heart. "Thankyou" Arizona says, resting her head lightly on Callie's shoulder. Turning to enter the OR, Arizona continues with "don't forget to scrub back in, you know after…" Callie nods her head as she watches Arizona walk into the OR and take charge, as if she was born to do this.

The patient's shattered femur means that Callie's work is cut out as she repairs the extensive damage. As Arizona addresses the issues in the abdomen, Callie slowly starts her work collecting the bone fragments. The wives work as a well-oiled machine as they slowly reassembling this broken body. Working on the femur, Callie is mindful of her location of the femoral artery, making sure no fragments have pierced the artery wall. Arizona is soon finished and takes over from the intern and becomes the first assist for Callie. As the surgery progresses, Arizona finds herself breathing easier the closer it comes to completion. The surgery seems to be going well – until suddenly the silence in the room is shattered by alarms blaring.

"What did you do?" Arizona exclaims as blood spurts from the femoral artery, splashing Callie's gown. Hastily applying bandages and clamping the artery, Callie attempts to bring the bleeding under control. The alarms whirling in the room indicate that the situation isn't improving as the patient's blood pressure bottoms out. Arizona continues to hand Callie equipment without asking as Callie struggles to contain the bleed.

"Page Dr Chang" Arizona says to the intern standing at her shoulder as the patient's vital signs continue to drop at an alarming pace. "And hang another unit of blood and find that damn bleed Torres." Arizona watches on as a bystander as the patient bleeds out in front of her and her own heart rate spikes in panic. Arizona can do nothing but pray that Callie fixes her own mistake. Arizona finds herself whispering a mantra under her breath as she watches Callie feverishly work. As a surgeon, they are trained to cope under pressure but at the moment Arizona feels like she is sinking. "Have you found it?" Arizona asks as she hands Callie another clamp.

"I've got this" Callie angrily replies as she finally locates and clamps the bleed. Arizona incessant talking isn't helping the situation. As Callie continues to check for further bleeds, the blood pressure of the patient slowly improves and Arizona feels her own blood pressure lowering.

The door the OR swooshes' open, Callie turns and sees her boss, Dr Chang, walk in. "I was paged?" Chang asks the surgeons in the room.

"Take over from Dr Torres" Arizona calmly replies as she carefully examines to patient's stats. Chang does a double take as he's ordered to take over from his star resident. Callie Torres is a force to be reckoned with in the field of orthopaedics. He hates to admit it, but Callie probably had more talent in her pinkie finger than he does in both of his hands. Chang had seen Callie achieve the impossible in regards to reconstructing shattered bone. Not recognising the surgeon kicking Callie out, Dr Chang steps up to Callie's side and prepares to finish the operation.

"What?" Callie angrily exclaims as this turn of events. "I've got this! I found the bleed. I am perfectly capable to finish this operation."

"No, Dr Chang has got this now. He's an attending and due to the instability of this patient, he's taking over the case." Arizona replies, the steeliness in her voice indicating that she isn't kidding about the matter. "Go and scrub out Torres and get out of my OR."

Noticing the nurses' attention is the conversation taking place, Callie doesn't want to make a scene any more than they already have. Accepting that the battle is lost, Callie throws her tools down and stalks out of the OR. Muttering Spanish curses under her breath, Callie throws her bloody gown in the bin as she watches her boss take over. The battle may be lost but the war is not over.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Follows on directly after the previous chapter and hopefully all will be explained. And remember things have to get worse before they can get better. Thanks for all the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Callie sits in the gallery and watches the rest of <em>her<em> surgery, tapping her foot up and down in annoyance. Callie feels her anger increase ten-fold as she digests the fact that she had been dismissed like some intern. Hands clenched in her lap, Callie watches Chang finish her operation. Chang had selected a different type and placement of screws and plates as like many older surgeons, Chang was set in his ways and tended to over compensate when placing the pins and plates. As a result, more metal than Callie would have preferred had been placed in the leg which could cause issues later such as internal scarring and abnormal bone growth. But since according to Arizona, Callie is some sort of inept clown so who was she to judge.

Callie hates to admit it, but her ego is bruised as she has never been ejected from a surgery. And the fact it was Arizona infuriates Callie further as it rubs salt into a very raw wound. A bone fragment causing an arterial spurt this far into an operation indicates that Callie had missed something during her initial checks. But Callie knows that she had successfully stopped the bleed and the patient's stats were improving. In Callie's eyes, kicking her out of the surgery was an unnecessary action born out of the panic Arizona was feeling at not being a lead surgeon in a long time. If they are talking about ineptness, Arizona is the pot calling the kettle black.

While down on the OR floor, Arizona attempts to ignore the eyes boring into the back of her head from her furious wife. Chang was seemly reluctant to take over the case and explained why to Arizona. Sensing the tension between the two women, Chang had told Arizona that Callie the best surgeon for this type of operation. Remodelling and reconstructing shattered bones was Callie's forte. And although Chang could do the procedure, Callie was superior in fixing such extensive damage. Under her breath, Arizona had muttered that Callie couldn't seem to fix her own broken heart so what would she know about broken bodies.

Listening to Chang point out the superiority of Callie for these types of procedures, Arizona wishes she hadn't reacted so hastily. Arizona had been on edge for the entire procedure which had been shown in her speed in ejecting Callie. Although Arizona didn't feel guilty for her actions as she was unaware of Callie's surgical talent, she knows that her own insecurities got the best of her. The glare that Callie was throwing her indicated that the good run in their relationship had come to a crashing halt and the shit had truly hit the fan now.

Finally the surgery finishes and the two surgeons head to the scrub room to clean themselves up. Callie makes her way down to the scrub room as she intends to give Arizona a piece of her mind. "What the hell was that?" Callie angrily exclaims once Dr Chang leaves the scrub room. After all, they don't need witnesses to another argument. Yang was thinking about starting a blog about all their bickering to reach a wider audience but Callie had (hopefully) shot that idea down. "You kicked me out of my own surgery. I'm not some intern you can just boss around!" Callie continues with as her temper tantrum takes hold. Observing Callie, Arizona is half expecting her to stamp her foot in anger like a small child as her face becomes beet red.

"I made a call that was in the best interest of _my_ patient. Because last time I checked, we do our best to stop them from bleeding out. But maybe you do things differently and try and kill the patient? You made a mistake." Arizona replies as she throws her gown away. Arizona is tired and stressed making her hostile retort rile Callie up further.

"It wasn't my fault. A bone splinter must have moved and sliced through the artery. There is no way I could have known that was going to happen. Unlike you, I can actually cope when something goes wrong in a surgery and not stumble and mumble around like a blind man in a maze." Callie firmly replies, hoping to leave no room for an argument. Her bruised ego and stubbornness prevents her from conceding that she had made a mistake by not thoroughly checking the area before she started.

"But you should have known. Even I know that's bone fragments are the first thing you check when you are working so close to artery. So all that was preventable if you were doing your job properly. You were the orthopaedic surgeon on the case so it's your job to think of these issues. Or are you just masquerading as a surgeon because of what I saw in there, I am seriously doubting your talents. As the lead in this surgery, I was completely within my rights to kick you out." Arizona retaliates as she's infuriated that Callie won't admit that she made an error. Arizona knows that it's a low blow to attack Callie's talents as a surgeon, but Arizona is fed up with always being painted as the bad guy.

"_Joder __usted__-__ se puede incluso escucharse a sí mismo" [Fuck you– are you even listening to yourself]_

Only recognising the word _Jodar_, Arizona knows that something or someone is being cursed and suspects that this is being directed at her. "Wooh, back up a bit. If you are going to insult me or the decision I made, at least do it in a language I understand." Arizona snaps back, hoping to stave off a Spanish rant. Once Callie's speech disintegrates into a Spanish, its near impossible to get a coherent sentence out of her.

Taking a deep breath to rein in her emotions, Callie continues in English. "_My_ patient, _my _surgery. You had no right to kick me out. I'm not some blundering imbecile who doesn't know one end of the scalpel from the other. I'm the best orthopaedic surgeon in this hospital. I mean did you see how many pins Chang put in to hold that plate in place, it was excessive. The kid is like the tin man. He'll probably clink when he walks." Callie had been replaced by an inferior species of surgeon and intended to let Arizona know that.

Watching Arizona glance behind her, Callie asks what she is looking for. "I'm looking for your gigantic ego because it must be the size of a small country as you clearly can't admit that you made a mistake. A mistake that could have cost that boy his life. He was bleeding out while you frantically tried to find the bleed like you were looking for a needle in a haystack. I didn't want you operating on him if you were flustered or panicky, which clearly you were. I kicked you because I doubted your talents and because you made a mistake. I've never operated with you before, so I made the call based on the information that I had. So I didn't know if you were able to handle the situation or not. And no matter what you yell or scream at me, I would have made the same decision every time. So stop acting like a damn child and get over yourself. You are hardly god's gift to the surgical world."

"And you are an egocentric surgeon who chants like a some monk when things go wrong. Do you have any idea how irritating that is? I half expected you to start waving incense around you were in such a state."

"You made a mistake!" Arizona replies, reiterating the point that Callie seems to be glossing over.

"There's no getting through to you is there?" Callie harshly retorts. "This isn't about my ego. You wanted the best for your patient, well you kicked her out. That procedure that Chang used is out dated and if the patient has another growth spurt, he may have to have another surgery to re-adjust the screws. So you can be the one to tell his parents that since you clearly have to squash everyone in your life. Because for you it's all about me, me, me." Happy that she has got the last word into this argument, Callie storms out of the scrub room.

"I'll be happy to pass on the news. And don't forget to take your ego with you. I wouldn't want someone tripping over it." Arizona yells at the retreating figure of her wife. Running her hands through her hair, Arizona wishes she could just catch a break. But it seemed as if every turn she took ended up at a dead end.

XXXX

Sitting at opposing ends of Joe's Bar, both women are lamenting the state of their marriage to their respective best friends. Callie and Arizona are hoping to find a sympathetic ear to support their opinions over what transpired in the OR. Instead, Mark and Teddy can see both sides of the argument and tell their best friends to pull their heads out of their arses and grow a pair as an apology would go a long way to fixing this mess.

Teddy and Mark have done their best to steer the couple into the neutral ground but it seemed that when one crisis ends, another one rears its ugly head. Especially since this current issue was circular; Callie made a mistake so Arizona kicked her out, but Callie was the best surgeon in the hospital, but Arizona didn't know that. Both women were in the wrong but neither was willing to concede an inch. Their marriage was in the worst place that it had ever been with both their professional and personal relationships in tatters.

Sitting at the bar, Mark has a glazed over expression as Callie continues to berate Arizona for kicking her out of the surgery. It's not as if Mark hasn't heard all these insults for the past couple of weeks as the marriage continues to worsen. A quick text from Teddy confirmed that Arizona was doing the same thing at the other end of the bar.

"I have never been kicked out of a surgery before in my life. I was in control of the situation and I could have easily finished the surgery. But oh, no – what Arizona says goes and she's wearing the pants in this relationship. But I guess she's only wearing them when she's not too busy screwing skanks from bars. She definitely a crazy bull dyke on the loose stomping down everyone that gets in her way. I'm surprised she has any time at all with all the women fawning over her. I mean who made her king and gave her the right to tell me what to do because I missed the memo." Callie would never admit it, but she hated becoming another roll in the sheets for Arizona and was still insanely jealous that she'd lost Arizona for good.

"I know, who does she think she is? Your wife or something? Oh, that's right, she is. She's given you a ball and chain and all. Isn't married life is bliss?" Mark sniggers out, hoping to put Callie in a better mood. For someone who is lamenting her court-ordered marriage, Callie has acting like bickering wife down to a tee.

"Marriage is hard' Callie grumbles out as she takes a sip of the beer in front of her. 'I'm not sure who in their right mind would voluntarily do this. It's unnatural for two people to cohabitate. She's always there, at work, at home, at Joes. She's like one of those dementors from Harry Potter who sucks the life out of everyone around her. And she definitely has the kiss of death with her STD infected lips."

"Well that's what you get for marrying someone you just met." Mark says, still finding the situation funny. "But here's a novel suggestion, why don't you just apologise and then we can all have a semblance of calm in our lives. And hey, you may even find that you can make this marriage work. And if that fails, you can always be friends with benefits – which I would be happy to take a part of even if it's just as a bystander." Mark says as a lecherous grin develops on his face. Arizona and Callie made a stunning couple and Mark can't help but show his manwhore colours. But this continuous lesbian drama was ruining his fantasy of the Sapphic lovers canoodling for all to see.

Callie lightly slaps Mark on the back of his head to snap him out of his wet daydream. "Please, you fall into the same category as Arizona. You are probably just as riddled with STD's and you have anatomy that I am no longer interested in. In fact, I'm surprised that anatomy is still attached to your body and hasn't dropped off yet for all the bacteria in your body. And I'm still blaming you for letting me get married. How smashed were you to actually allow me to do that? You were supposed to be my wingman. I knew I shouldn't have let you come to Vegas."

"How smashed were you to actually marry a stranger. I mean how could you marry a gorgeous woman who is genuinely interested in you? Someone who cares about you which is something she who must not be named never did. Arizona would also never hide you or pretend you don't exist. And did I mention that she is hot?" comes Mark's counterattack, annoyed that Callie still can't see what is right in front of her face. Both he and Teddy had discussed in length how stupid the two women were. At Mark's words, Callie's face clouds over as the last thing she wants to hear is what the relationship could have been and she reference to her failed engagement just adds insult to injury.

"Don't" Callie replies, holding her hand up to stop whatever else is going to come out of Mark's mouth. Callie doesn't want to hear is how she screwed up another relationship. "I just feel like going before the judge and saying – lock me up for all I care, just get me out of this marriage. Marriage is exhausting and I don't think I can last the four months."

"Or maybe just get her to be held in contempt of court. At least then you won't get locked up." Mark adds. "Because then you really will be like Paris Hilton; hotel money heiress, locked up in jail and let's throw in airhead as well because of the way you are acting." Mark says, giggling like a girl at his own joke. As Callie listens to what Mark just said, she considers hitting him again on the back of his head. She is nothing like Paris Hilton but then the wheels turn in her head and an idea strikes her.

"Oh Mark, you are a genius" Callie exclaims. "If I wasn't gay and you weren't a manwhore, I would kiss you right now." Callie can't believe that she has been so stupid and hadn't thought of this before.

"Really? What did I say?" Mark asks, confused at how a lamenting Callie has bounced back to her usual self.

"The judge, or Satan's spawn as he's also known as, said that we had to prove that we were trying to make our marriage work" Callie waits for Mark to nod his head at this before continuing. "So all I have to do is prove that Arizona's isn't trying. And then the judge will have no choice but to sign off on the divorce. So once Arizona sleeps with someone – infidelity is my ticket out of this hell hole!" Callie yells as she slams down the rest of her beer.

"Torres, I don't think that's a good idea" Mark says as he tries to stop this disaster in the making. Usually Mark is all for plans and schemes, but not when it involves a marriage that he desperately wants to work. "I like my previous suggestion of an apology better. I think you should go with that." But Callie has already tunned Mark out as she tries to think up a suitable plan to drive her wife into another woman's arms.

"Look, it will be easy. Arizona can't keep her pants on even if she tried. She'll whip those bad boys off at the bat of an eyelid. It's engrained in her DNA to get in every woman's pants. All I have to do is push her in that direction and then no more marriage. So are you with me or against me? I mean you are the male version of Arizona, so your help would be useful."

"With you, I guess. And Callie, I don't think sleeping around is heredity." Mark replies in a sceptical voice. Mark figures if he knows Callie's plan, he can minimise the damage.

"Boo-yeah! Fathers should lock their daughters up because I'm on the prowl from a suitable woman for my wife." Callie exclaims as she explains her plan to Mark. Listening to her scheme, Mark becomes worried as he realises that Callie's plan might actually work. It has the subtlety of a grizzly bear in attack mode, but Callie has all the ingredients to drive a permanent wedge between the couple. Mark is going to have his work cut out to fix this and he plans to enlist the help of his faithful bedfellow aka, Teddy.

On the other side of the bar, Arizona is having much the same conversation with her best friend. "I haven't had sex in forever because my wife is cock-blocking me. It's such a self-esteem booster because I'm amazing at sex. And I need a lot of self-esteem boosting after the debacle my life had turned into. And the one time I could have scored, Callie shows up at my place. She definitely pissed all over my parade." Arizona laments.

"Or maybe she was there to apologise for what she said in the counselling session but you were too busy trying to get in that woman's pants" Teddy replies, hoping that she can steer Arizona towards apologising. Instead, Arizona attempts to speak over Teddy as she's had her fill of people judging her.

"And then today she goes off at me for kicking her out of the surgery. I mean, who does she think she is? She made a fricken' mistake and acts like some demigod as a result. _And _everyone keeps staring at me. My life is a disaster."

"Really, I haven't sensed that at all" Teddy cuts in, knowing that Arizona can ramble on forever if she is given the chance. "You know you could just apologise. Be the better man, well woman in this case." Teddy adds, hoping that Arizona will take her advice.

"No, that is not going to happen. I haven't done anything wrong. We are not really married so I can sleep with whomever I like. Marriage is starting to sound like a chastity belt because Callie has definitely locked me up and thrown away a key. And that's not in the fun, sexy manner either."

"Pity, because that's just what you need. Another cheap, sex-filled relationship" Teddy adds.

"Those are the best type of relationship. And I was completely within my rights to kick her out of that surgery. She's the one that should be apologising to me because she's a bumface." Arizona says as she scowls at the thought of her wife.

"Bumface?" Teddy queries Arizona's childish choice of insult.

"Hey, I work with children so my insults are limited to kid friendly. Wouldn't want to sprout off this potty mouth while in a patient's room. It's been reserved for the bedroom and isn't going to be on show for a while if my wife has anything to do with it. And I don't understand why we have to try and make this relationship work. I mean why can't the judge just rule that it's not going to work, I mean I don't care if I'm in contempt of court. Just get me out of this nightmare." As Arizona listens to the ramble coming out of her mouth, a metaphorical light bulb goes off above her head.

"Oh, I've been so stupid. I can't believe that I didn't think of this before." Teddy being thoroughly confused at this statement, throws a quizzical look Arizona's way. "All I have to do is prove that Callie isn't trying in the marriage. I have to get Callie to leave me and walk out of the marriage. Which shouldn't be too hard considering her string of failed relationships."

"Arizona, I don't think…" Teddy begins with as she's worried about the direction this conversation was taking. Teddy wanted Arizona to apologise so that the couple could survive these next months not try and get Callie to leave her.

"No, this will work and then my life can return to the way it was. Sorry to cut this drinking session short, but I have work to do." Arizona says as she grabs her coat and heads out of Joe's.

Looking at the retreating figure of her best friend, Teddy can't help but comment "But you were unhappy with your life before all this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: And let the scheming begin. I've written the next chapter but I'm a little unsure about it so when my confidence picks up – I'll post it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's the chapter I was talking about. Hopefully it's fun and still realistic and I was worried for no reason. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>Since Callie and Arizona had both independently decided sabotage their marriage, both had put their plans into action. Arizona had decided a subtle approach was required as she didn't want Callie to clue onto her plan. Arizona had decided to stave off direct confrontation as she didn't want to deal with an enraged Latina. Her plan would take several weeks to put into action and instead is biding her time in the marriage.<p>

While Callie had never been one for subtly and decided to take a direct approach to put her wife on edge. Some online purchases and next day delivery meant that Callie was ready for phase one of her plan. Callie figured that once Arizona was unfaithful she would have a legitimate reason to seek a divorce. And the cherry on top would be that Arizona would be held in contempt of court and be locked up. Since Arizona was a skirts-lady, Callie thought that some well-directed barbs would make the task a lot easier to drive her wife into another woman's arms. Callie couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this before and believed that the deal would be sealed before the next counselling session.

Placing her acquisitions in Arizona's room, Callie can't help but smirk about Arizona's predictable reaction as she lines the purchases up on the bed. Callie had heard that the Ped's floor had been swamped today which would lead to a very cranky Arizona Robbins. Although Callie hated it when kids were dropping like flies, a stressed Arizona is a perfect ingredient for riling her up. Retiring to her own room, Callie waits for her wife to return home.

Walking into her bedroom in the wee hours of the morning, Arizona spots a line of soft toys on her bed. Smiling at the gesture, Arizona wonders if Callie had bought them as a peace offering for the rough patch they've been going through with the debacles of the counselling session and first surgery. Although not teddy bears, the toys are brightly coloured and oddly shaped and were the pick-me-up Arizona needed after a terrible day. Picking up the first toy, Arizona briefly runs it against her cheek as she feels the softness of the it's fur. Arizona has always found something strangely comforting about cuddling soft toys as it immediately sends conjures up images of her childhood.

Curious to know the name of this oddly shaped toy, Arizona reads the tag to see the name of the animal. "Chlamydia"' Arizona reads out aloud and feels herself becoming puzzled; what company would name their soft toy chlamydia? Reading the remaining three tags, Arizona realises that Callie hasn't bought these toys as a nice gesture when the words gonorrhoea, herpes and syphilis scream back at her. "Urgggg!" Arizona harrumphs out as she picks up the toys and storms towards Callie's room. Arizona has found the perfect target for her foul mood.

Throwing open Callie's bedroom door, Arizona sees the bane of her existence spread-eagled on her bed fast asleep, a small bit of drool dribbling out the corner of her mouth. The loud noise that Arizona made entering the room doesn't even effect Callie as she continues to snore away. Picking up "herpes", Arizona pegs it at Callie's head hoping to awake her from her slumber. Not surprisingly, the toy simply bounces off Callie's head who continues to snore away. The remaining three toys also become missiles with Callie's only response a weak groan and a flailing arm. Obviously, Callie can sleep through anything and drastic measures are required. Pulling off Callie's comforter and throwing a glass of water on her face, causes Callie to jump out of bed and let out a high pitched squeal. Seeing Arizona in her room and the soft toys littering her room, Callie lets out a smirk.

"What are these?" Arizona seethes out as she points at the microbial soft toys lying around the room. Looking at the infuriated blonde, Callie realises that the first phase had worked better than expected. An angry blonde will need to blow off steam somehow and Callie is hoping this is in the arms of one of the blonde's countless lovers. The sooner that this happens, the sooner Callie can return to her normal, depressing life where she laments her terrible love life.

"Well, I saw them online and immediately thought of you. I thought you might be getting a little lonely without your best friends. And since I can't give you the real things, I thought these would make do. Aren't I a nice wife?" Callie asks, doing her best not to laugh. The look on Arizona's face is a mixture of hatred, shock and loathing as she looks upon Callie.

"Ah..urg..sh" Arizona stutters out, still surprised that someone would even make toys in the shape of sexually transmitted diseases. And that Callie knew where to buy them is even more of a shock.

"I wasn't sure which ones you already have, so I just got all of them for you. Hopefully I haven't doubled up" Callie continues with as she watched a steeliness come over her wife's face as she listens to Callie imply _again_ that Arizona is the outbreak monkey.

"I am not riddled with STD's" Arizona seethes out as she watches Callie doing her best to hold in her laugh. "And I resent the fact that you keep implying that I am." But by now the laugh Callie was holding in has escaped and she is leaning against a chest of drawers to stop falling over. Arizona stamps her foot in anger which just causes Callie to laugh all the more harder.

"Oh Calliope, you don't know what you are messing with. I'm a Marine brat so you hasn't seen anything yet. I'm bringing out my A Game and you wouldn't know what has hit you. You will wish you had never met me."

"I already do wish that I had never met you. And bring it on" Callie smartly replies with, amazed that such a simple gesture could get Arizona so riled up. "Oh this is going to be easy" Callie thinks to herself at how easy it was to make Arizona lose her cool. Watching Arizona storm out of her bedroom, Callie hopes she can gain access Arizona's phone to implement phase two.

XXXX

The following morning, Arizona scrambles for an idea to put Callie on edge after her little show from the previous night. All through her shift, Arizona remains preoccupied as plans, pranks and schemes form in her mind. Some a filed away for later use and some are too intricate to be implemented. Arizona needs to act today and put Callie back in her place which is rightfully underneath Arizona.

Arizona is still a little confused as to why the soft toys affected her so much and caused her to fly off her handle. Arizona hates that Callie continues the pull the whore card. And Arizona hates thinking that Callie might be right after her attempted sexcapades with Kate from a couple of nights ago. Arizona was so ingrained in her addiction of seeking comfort in another woman's arm she couldn't seem to break the habit no matter how poisoned the relationships were.

Finally coming up with an idea that will disrupt one of the most important things in Callie's life, Arizona heads to the supply closet to collect her materials. From her knowledge of Callie, her one true love is sleep. And Arizona plans on upsetting that for the foreseeable future. Entering the closet, Arizona is followed in by Teddy who wants to chat.

"Oh Teddy, by you following me in here, people might think you and I have a thing going on." Arizona says, not bothering to turn around and face Teddy.

"Bar the fact that I'm seeing Mark, I think we will be safe. You have enough rumours going around about you at the moment that one more will barely make a ripple in the pond. And I don't think that Mark would care if it was true anyway. But I'm not here to talk about me. I hear you had an interesting night" Teddy comments as she looks upon the somewhat flustered blonde as she searches the shelves.

"She told you?" Arizona asks, surprised that Callie would share that with Teddy.

"No Mark did. We share notes on how idiotic this situation has become and how stupid the two of you are. Talking about you two have become our PCC which is slightly creepy. I really hope that you aren't planning on retaliating. Because the toys are kind of cute, especially syphilis."

"What's PCC?" Arizona asks, confused about the acronym Teddy has used.

"Post-coitus conversation" Teddy comments as she watches Arizona pull out bandages and a gigantic hook. "What are you doing? And what is with this hook? I hope you aren't giving that to a patient unless he wants to be a pirate."

"Retaliating" comes Arizona's simple response as she gathers her final supplies. Throwing them in a bag, Arizona does the final check to ensure that she has everything that she needs.

"Arizona" Teddy replies in a tone as adult would use chastising a small child. Arizona turns to face Teddy, widening her eyes as she hopes to pull off her innocent face as she flashes her dimples. Over the years, Teddy has become immune to that look as she sometime feels like her best friend acts like a five year old. "No retaliating, you'll just make the situation worse." Realising that her innocent face isn't working, Arizona attempts to convince Teddy that fighting fire with fire is the best reaction to this escalation.

"She gave me STD's" Arizona seethes out, not understanding why Teddy is downplaying the situation. "There they were, all lined up on my bed and staring at me with their beady little eyes."

"Well, she didn't actually give the diseases to you. She gave you cute soft toys that _look _like the diseases" Teddy replies. "There is a big difference. Mark shows me a picture of them, I wouldn't mind some of them. You like toys, so just consider them a slightly unorthodox gift."

"Not the point here Teddy, Callie escalated the situation to open warfare. So I am just going to continue with that and I'm bringing out the big guns. She keeps implying or even just saying that I'm a whore. I'm not going to sit back and let this woman walk all over me." Arizona says as she walks out of the closet with Teddy on her heels.

"Arizona, I really don't think this is a good idea. You are really letting your Marine upbringing shine through with this. Just let it go." Teddy says, trying for a second time to talk some sense into her best friend.

"This isn't up for discussion" Arizona firmly replies, indicating that this conversation is over and that nothing will change her mind.

Hearing her pager blare, Teddy glances down at her hip and sees that she is needed in the ER. "I reserve the right to say I told you so when this blows back up in your face." Accepting that the stubbornness of Arizona has won, Teddy jogs away and leaves Arizona to her scheming.

Later that night, Arizona prepares to implement her plan. Standing in the kitchen, Arizona mixes the right ratio of ingredients and adds water. Wetting the bandages, Arizona is finally ready to plaster up Callie's arms. There is something strangely poetic about using Callie's occupation to ruin her sleep. Humming to herself, Arizona can't wait to see Callie's reaction.

But before Arizona can start, Yang walks in the front door having finally giving up trawling the hospital for surgeries. Seeing the guilty expression on Arizona's face, Yang knows that something is going on. Spotting the bowls sitting on the counter along with the bandages, Yang's mind immediately goes to the gutter.

'You are going to have dirty sex with her aren't you? I knew I should have stayed at Owen's. I really need to sleep and I don't what to hear Callie screaming out to various gods all night.' Yang says as she looks around the room for Callie.

'What? No' Arizona exclaims, slightly insulted that Yang would think that she would do such a thing.

'Then what's all this? And is that a hook? Now that's just kinky' Yang says picking up some of the material Arizona has spread out on the bench. Realising that Yang isn't going to drop the subject, Arizona finally admits what she is planning to do to Callie. After all Yang is about as evil as they come and is unlikely to snitch on her.

Yang's eyes widen in shock as Arizona outlines her plan to plaster up both of Callie's arms and replace one set of fingers with a hook. Letting out a bark of laughter, Yang can just imagine the confusion in the morning when Callie tries to use her hands. 'Do you need any help?' Yang asks, eager to be a part of the plan. 'Oh man, a lesbian with no hand movements. Let the good times roll. Clearly no one is going to score tonight.' Yang says, sniggering to herself. Yang had heard about Callie's gifts from the previous night and Arizona's retaliation was pure gold.

Arizona agrees to let Yang help and both women carry the supplies into Callie's bedroom. Slowly the two surgeons plaster up Callie's arms as the Latina continues to sleep, oblivious to her worsening predicament. Remaining as quiet as possible, the job takes over an hour but finally the plasters and hook are in place. Although not surprising, Callie hadn't stirred through the entire experience and remains as unaware as ever.

Quietly leaving the room, the two surgeons share a small smirk with each other. Callie is going to flip out in the morning when she realises what has been done to her. In Callie's eyes, sleep is as sacred as Sunday morning mass and that has been violated in the worse possible manner. Both Arizona and Yang plan to be absent from the apartment in the morning as they don't want to face Callie's wrath. Neither want to see the result of Callie with a gigantic hook on her hand – which Callie won't be afraid to use.

XXXX

Walking up the next morning, Callie lifts her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight coming though her partially closed curtain. Not a morning person, Callie attempts drives the fog away from her mind. Feeling how heavy her arm is, Callie wonders if she is hung over as she miscalculates the weight and her arm slams into her forehead causing her to groan in pain. Eyes widen in shock as she spots that her arm is all plastered up and she wonders if it is all a dream. Or maybe she had a really crazy night out, broke her arm and then preceded to forget about it? Brining her other hand to poke the plaster, Callie comes face to face with a gigantic hook.

"What the hell?" Callie exclaims as she looks at her two plastered up arms. As her mind slowly wakes up, Callie makes the connection and yells out to the apartment, "Arizona! Get in here now!" Hearing no response, Callie throws off her covers as she attempts to track down her wife. Reaching her bedroom door, Callie attempts to open it but the hook thwarts her attempt to leave the room. Using her other hand, it takes Callie several minutes to get a good enough grasp to turn the door handle leaving Callie thoroughly frustrated.

Reaching the living room, Callie can tell that the apartment is too quiet and Arizona has fled the scene of the crime. Throwing on jeans and a hoodie and only hooking herself once, Callie leaves her apartment. She moves across the hall and begins to bang on Mark's door using her hooked hand. Callie is hoping that Mark is there to get these things off her arms as they shouldn't be on public display. The hook is frightening as it shines back at Callie. Adding a patch to her attire, Callie could easily pull off being a pirate.

After several minutes, Callie reluctantly conceded that Mark must have also started his shift. Callie grabs her pager and phone and heads across the street to the hospital. Entering the hospital, Callie is given a number of strange looks as she attempts to track down someone to take these god-forsaken plasters off her arms. Attempting to hid them in her sleeves, Callie feels very uncomfortable as the hook pokes out the bottom of her sleeve. Spotting Mark flirting with Teddy ahead, Callie storms over, happy that she finally has someone to vent to.

"I need your help" Callie says, butting into whatever Mark was saying to Teddy. There are bigger concerns at the moment than Mark sweet talking Teddy.

"Ah, ok?" Mark asks, confused about why Callie is shooting him a death stare. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get these stupid plasters off my arms" Callie responds, waving her hook around in the air as she pulls up her sleeves. Mark and Teddy open and then close their mouths in shock as they see the plasters and hook on Callie's arms.

"Arrrg me hearties? Did you break your arms or something?" Mark asks, still not getting the connection that someone deliberately put them on Callie's arms for no other reason than to infuriate her. "And what's with the hook? Looks like a vicious weapon if you ask me" Mark says as he pokes at the this sinister implement.

"No, you idiot. Arizona put them on me to get me back for the STD stunt that I pulled" Callie seethes out. As Callie's comment, both Mark and Teddy burst out laughing at the sheer hilarity of the situation. "This isn't funny. Get the damn things off me!."

"Well you can shiver my timbers any time you like." Mark splutters out which earns him an elbow in the gut from Teddy.

"Mark" Callie growls out is a warning tone. Recognising the tone, Mark drops the pirate jokes – at least for now.

"There is something ironic that Arizona's retaliation being orthopaedic related. It's as if the gods are sending a sign that the two of you are perfect for each other since your childish games tie in with your occupations. Considering that you gave her soft toys and she's in paediatrics. And she plastered you up."

"Mark, now is not the time to be analysing the situation. Get these things off my arms before I make you into a human shish-kabob." Callie threatens.

Before Mark can spring into action, Arizona skates over intending to put Callie back in her place. "Good morning Calliope." Arizona says in a sickly sweet voice. "Did you slip and fall?"

"I am going to kill you. I'm then going to resuscitate you and kill you for a second time." Callie seethes out, waving her hook in front of Arizona's face. "You violated the sacred time of sleep."

"Woo, down with the hook their Calliope. Wouldn't want someone to get injured, would we?" Arizona says as she drags the hook away from her face. "And this is just the beginning - you had been start sleeping with one eye open. Because I am nowhere near through with you." Arizona says, meeting Callie's eyes so she knows that this is not an empty threat. "Have a good day everyone. And Callie, I wouldn't want you to get in _arms_ way" Arizona says, giggling like a small child.

Watching Arizona skate away, Callie calls out "I'm not scared of you". Callie knows that she will have to hit back hard and fast to wipe that stupid grin off Arizona's face. Seeing Arizona skate away, Callie comes up with the most brilliant plan of them all which will piss Arizona off to no end.

Once Mark has stopped laughing, he agrees to remove the plasters. As Mark cuts off the casts, he throws out every bit of pirate humour he can think of which includes asking Callie if she would like to ride his ship and what type of booty she has. Both Teddy and Mark are having a field day at Callie's expense. Callie simply takes the abuse as she has bigger fish to fry.

Once her arms are free from their prison, Callie heads done to her lab to carry out some much needed research. She is going to need all the facts convince the Chief to play his part in her plan.

Reading a number of studies and collecting the relevant facts, Callie prints off her summary and heads off to find the Chief. After all, he's the only one that can enforce rules in this hospital. Knocking on the closed door, Callie sticks her head inside his office, "Chief, can I speak to you for a minute?" Putting aside her fear of public speaking and her tendency to spurt verbal diarrhoea, Callie needs to give the performance of a lifetime. In fact, an Oscar winning performance is needed hear to ensure the Chief doesn't see through her façade.

Hearing the voice, the Chief looks and sees his star orthopod standing in his doorway. "Of course Dr Torres. What can I do for you?" the Chief asks. It's unusual for Callie to seek him out as she usually gets her own way on the Orthopaedics Department. After all, she gets the pick of surgeries which gives Chang ample time to improve on his golf game.

"I have a concern about one of our Paediatric surgeons. She skates around in those Heely shoes with as an orthopaedic surgeon, I can tell you that they are walking death traps. And as she treats with impressionable youth, I think it's in the hospitals best interest to forbid the use these shoes by all staff members, not just Dr Robbins."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you had a shotgun wedding in Las Vegas would it Dr Torres to the very person that wears these shoes?" The Chief replies, shooting her is disapproving look. "Because I wouldn't want to get involved in marital affairs not matter how messy they get." The Chief immediately sees through Callie's attempt to pull the wool over his eyes. From the rumours spreading around this hospital, Webber was aware that the union was a far cry from wedded bliss.

"No sir, I just want what's best for my wife. I wouldn't want her to be blamed for causing broken bones in small _sick_ children. Especially since over one third of the injuries occur in first time users. And the fact that there are 51 Heelies injures per 100,000 children that require the care from someone like me. I do admit that I do have a personal interest in this as I don't want to have to treat my own wife. Isn't using them a traffic violation or something anyway." Callie says as she hands the Chief the summary of her findings.

"As long as she isn't using the shoes on the freeway, I don't think they come under traffic law." Reading the notes Callie has provided, the Chief can't help but agree with the statistics before him. The number are damning due to the lack of protective gear generally worn when skating with these shoes.

Reaching for his pager, he calls Dr Robbins to his office as he prepares to tell her the bad news as Torres has backed him into a corner. Personally, the Chief found the shoes adorable and was prepared to turn a blind eye. But as Callie had raised the issue, Webber had no choice but to act. If a child was to have an accident using these shoes in hospital grounds, it could become an insurance nightmare for the hospital.

After several minutes, Arizona appears as she skates across the walkway towards the Chief's office. Callie can't help but grin and think that this will be the last time Arizona will be able to do that for a long time. Spotting Callie already in the office, Arizona begins to look worried and wonders if Callie has snitched on her for stealing hospital supplies to patch up Callie's arms.

'You paged me Chief?' Arizona asks as she steps into the office, closing the door behind her. Arizona doesn't even bother acknowledging her wife as she knows that nothing good will become of that.

'Yes I did. Dr Torres has bought to light a concern we have based on your employment.' The Chief says as he watches a look of panic develop on Arizona's face. 'It's about your shoes. They aren't suitable for this type of environment, especially since you work with small children. So I'm sorry to say that you are no longer allowed to wear them.' The Chief continues with, cutting to the chase.

'My shoes sir' Arizona stutters out, surprised that she is having a conversation about her choice of footwear with the Chief of Surgery. Aren't there lives to save which should take precedence over shoe selection?

"Yes, you can't wear them any longer due to the risk they pose in terms of fractures. Impressionable youths may not take the proper care and since you are a role model, they have to go." The Chief continues with, nailing the coffin shut on the wearing of these shoes in the hospital.

Glancing between a smirking Callie and a stony faced Chief, Arizona knows there is no wiggle room to convince the Chief otherwise. Sighing deeply, Arizona pops the wheels out of the Heelys. Her Heelys were one of the things that made Arizona stand out, when she'd skate into a child's room, their face would light up.

"That will be all." The Chief finishes with, indicating that the two surgeons should leave his office as he knows that an argument is about to take place. "Don't forget that both of you have to attend the conference in New York next week. I'll organise the paperwork shortly. I'm sure you'll have a fun time." As much as the Chief hated to get involved in a problematic marriage, his hands had been tied when Callie had pointed out the dangers of the shoes.

Stepping outside the Chief's office, Arizona immediately whirls on Callie. "You took away my wheels, that's just low." A pout develops on her face as it sinks in that she can no longer wear Heelys to work.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were they important to you?" Callie asks in a fake sincere voice. "Because I really don't care."

"They cheered up the lives of sick and injured children. And you took that away from them you horrible person."

"Don't pull the sick kid card because it won't work on me. And mess with my sleep again, your wheels won't be the only thing you are missing."

"You have no idea what you are messing with. You are playing with the wrong girl." Arizona says in her most threatening tone. Kicking out her wheels to make her quick escape, Arizona nearly trips over as the lack of movement causes her to stumble. At the sheer clumsiness of Arizona, Callie bursts out laughing, much to the annoyance of Arizona.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to be scared by that little threat from the person that can't even walk properly?" Callie replies. "I don't think I have anything to fear. Walking is really quite easy – just one foot after the other." Walking away from an infuriated Arizona, Callie knows that ending this marriage will be a lot simpler than she thought. Now all she has to do is get her hands on Arizona's phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: And then there was no more Heelys for Arizona. If anyone wants to know about the soft toys I'm talking about, go to this site: .com/us/main/best-sellers/ So how did I go? Yay or nay? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write as I kept changing how various things happened (although the conclusion was always the same). So it may seem a bit jumpy so sorry for that. Also as a lot of people said, chemistry is required and this is the chapter where it starts. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I love to hear what people think. And a special thanks to Janice for her help **

* * *

><p>After the Heely-gate scandal, Callie had reverted back to the original plan in pushing her wife into another woman's arms. But the primary flaw in Callie's plan was her lack of lesbian friends to tempt Arizona and had resorted to using Arizona's. Moving the plan along turned out to be harder than expected as Arizona always seemed to have her phone on her body. Callie knew that she couldn't just walk up to Arizona and ask to meet her friends so Callie had taken to stalking Arizona in the vain attempt that she would leave her phone unattended. Callie had got many curious looks as she followed after Arizona wherever she went and now knew her wife's schedule like the back of her hand.<p>

Finally getting her hands on Arizona's phone, Callie attempts to validate her actions to Mark as she scrolls through Arizona's texts and contacts. "We're married, what's mine is hers and vice versa" Callie says as she jots down another number. Cindy sounds like a lovely woman and Callie is sure that Arizona would like to get to know her on a more personal level.

"Torres, this is a huge invasion of privacy and I don't think that saying covers snooping. If she catches you, she is literally going to kill you and getting a divorce will not be an issue, because you will be dead." Mark replies, a hint of panic creeping into his tone. The wives had been going tit-for-tat for days now and it showed no signs of abating. "I'm pretty sure that your wife is crazy and I don't want to be killed because you have a death wish. She plastered your arms up in case you have forgotten. And don't you have your own lesbian friends, I don't see why you have to take hers."

"Mark, you and I have the same friends so unless you've got some hiding in your pocket, this is the only option I have. I can't exactly invite random people off the street into my house. And since you are such a scaredy cat, go stand at the door and tell me if you see Arizona coming." Callie continues, not even bothering to look up from the screen. She nearly has all the information that she needs to implement the final stage of her plan and Callie didn't want Mark screwing it up. By this time tomorrow, Callie plans on being a single lady with no ring on her finger.

"I wish you had some hot lesbian friends" Mark comments wistfully from the doorway. "It's just my luck that you are a lesbian spinster. Because I had really been hoping that I could live my fantasies vicariously through you."

"Sadly Mark, my sexuality isn't here for your pleasure," Callie sarcastically replies.

"What a pity, but a man can always dream. But explain this plan to me one more time. I want to make sure I understand everything that it is supposed to happen." Mark asks, ensuring that he had all the information to prevent the plan from succeeding.

"Mark, I swear you have a mind like a sieve. It's in one ear and out the other with you. So we are holding a housewarming party for Arizona at the apartment and I'm inviting all her friends and flings. With all the alcohol, Arizona will let her inhibitions down and she'll flirt up a storm. Then she'll sleep with someone and by tomorrow morning, I will be a happy divorcee."

"But how can you be assured that Arizona will sleep with someone" Mark questions. This was perhaps Mark's biggest concern that Callie had a more sinister method to cause her plan's success.

"Because women and Arizona mix too well and by adding a little bit of alcohol we have all the parts of a sexual combination. Arizona will sleep with someone because that's what she does. She also won't suspect anything because it will be similar to the situation with the skank from the bar. Arizona's been under a lot of stress this week and will need to let off a bit of steam thanks to my little pranks. And I just happened to have bought all the ingredients along."

"I guess that it's no use saying I think this is a bad idea?" Mark asks, hoping that over the past several days he would have worn Callie down. When Mark had shared Callie's plan with Teddy, she had been just as concerned and they would be both endeavouring to prevent its success. Mark had aptly named his and Teddy's sabotage plan "Pants on".

Finally getting all that she needs, Callie relocks the phone and places it back in exactly the same position that she found it. Callie had noticed that Arizona was slightly anal-retentive and would notice if something was out of place in her locker. "I think it's time for you to give up on trying to convince me to drop the plan because we are doing this you like it or not. We're finished in here as I have all the numbers that I need." Callie says as she steps out of the room with Mark on her heels.

Pulling a second list out of pocket, Callie hands it to Mark. Glancing over the list, Mark sees a lot of alcohol on the piece of paper. "What's this?" Mark asks.

"The things you need to buy for the party" Callie says as she grabs a chart from the counter as she attempts to look busy. Arizona's surgery will be finished shorty and Callie doesn't want to be accused for being up on the Ped's floor for no particular reason. Arizona has taken to finding a fault in everything that Callie did or said. Not that Callie particularly blamed Arizona but Callie didn't want to be yelled at again.

"Why me? I'm not your servant." Mark whines out.

"Because I have an operation now and a counselling session tomorrow so there is no way I'll get time to go pick this stuff up. And as boob jobs aren't lifesaving surgeries, I'm sure you'll find the time in to go shopping. Especially since you have been following me around for days so you can't be overly important to the running of the hospital. And remember to buy all that tequila because I had to bribe Yang again. And I really don't want Yang to leave a scalpel on my pillow which she did last time I pissed her off."

"I don't only do breast implants" Mark pouts. "And I do lots of important work. Skin grafts and reconstructions to name a few."

"Yeah sure. You save the world one bad breast at a time" Callie replies over her shoulder as she hurries off to prepare for her surgery.

XXXX

After the counselling session, Callie returns to her apartment to see how Mark has gone organising for the housewarming party. Stepping into the apartment, Callie sees Mark arranging the alcohol on the breakfast bar which tonight is acting as a makeshift bar. Spotting Callie, Mark wants to get all the dirt on the session.

"So how was the session? Are you ready to settle down and become the happily married woman that I know you can be with the 2.5 kids and a white picket fence?" Mark asks, hoping that the Counsellor has talked some sense into Callie and she'll stop this ludicrous plan.

"A disaster, Arizona barely talked the entire time and acted all insulted about what I said to her at the last session. The Counsellor wanted us to discuss our issues and seems to think that I am the root cause of all of them. I think the shrink has a tiny crush on my wife, which I swear is unethical. Anyway, I was sick of being painted as the bad guy so I retaliated and said that Arizona didn't look that upset when she came home trying to remove some woman's dress. In fact she seemed to be having the time of her life when she was being felt up. But that didn't go over well with the Counsellor who shot me a disapproving glare. So we essentially spent the rest of the session discussing my apparent lack of respect for women."

"You are essentially prostituting out your wife at this party which doesn't exactly scream respect"' Mark comments as he pours himself a drink.

"Not the point here Mark. And I do respect women and I will have the utmost respect for the woman that sleeps with my wife. In fact, I'll even give that woman a reward. On second thought maybe not as that does sound like prostitution." Mark just nods his head at Callie's rambling as clearly Callie needs to get this off her chest.

"I also think it's a little hypercritical of Arizona. She's the one that sleeps around – not me." Callie replies as she pours herself a drink. "Let's just see what the Counsellor has to say after tonight. But oh wait – I won't have to because I will be divorced." Callie does a small happy dance as she realises that this depressing part of her life is drawing to a close.

"So you are still pushing ahead with the plan to get Arizona to sleep with someone. Because I would be happy to offer my services."

"Yeah, the plan is still all systems go. And Mark, Arizona, like a majority of other women in the world would prefer to sleep with a red headed midget with terrible acne and no genitalia than you. Besides, I don't think Arizona will care about the ending in the marriage. She must be suffering withdrawal or something because she's been without sex for over three weeks. And soon she'll be locked up in prison so she'll be surrounded by women for a while. It will be like all her wildest dreams are coming true."

"I reserve the right to say I told you so when this blows up in your face." Mark ends with, hopeful that he does get the chance to rub this stupid plan in Callie's face.

Slowly people start arriving for the party and begin to mingle with each other. Callie had opened up both hers and Mark's apartment so there was ample room for the guests. Being the hostess, Callie introduces herself as Arizona's roommate and promises them that the woman of the moment will arrive shortly. Callie surveys the room and sees ample opportunity for Arizona to pick up. Who would have known that Arizona would have so many friends?

Finally, Arizona returns home and is surprised to see so many of her friends that neither Callie or Teddy had ever met, welcoming her with open arms. Suspecting a rat, Arizona tracks down her wife to get to the bottom of this surprising situation. Seeing the rat, Arizona confronts Callie and accuses her of messing with her life. But Callie had brushed her off saying that she was just doing something nice to welcome Arizona into her new home. As nothing evil was jumping out at Arizona, she decided to enjoy herself until she knows more. Arizona would happily bet her right hand that Callie is up to something.

As the night progresses, Teddy and Callie are watching Arizona like a hawk for completely different reasons. Mark had passed the baton onto and she was in charge of Operation Pants On. At first it seems that Teddy's job will be easy as it appears that Arizona doesn't want to have seconds from any of her past relationships as she politely declines those that are interested. But things can't remain that simple as Arizona had a reputation and some women really want to experience what all the talk is about.

Watching Arizona from a distance, Teddy sees Arizona leaning against a wall with a pretty red head at her side. Teddy recognises that look and decides it's time to interfere as Arizona's bedroom eyes are coming out to play. Arizona can disarm even the strongest willed woman with her eyes and it has taken Teddy years to build up an immunity. One flash of the baby blues can bring a country to its knees so the red head stands no chance. If Arizona does end up sleeping with someone other than Callie, this marriage will be over quicker than either could say .

"Hey Arizona, can I talk to you for a second." Teddy asks, breaking into the couple's conversation. Teddy shoots the red head a glare signalling for her to back off but she's already under Arizona's charm. Teddy half expects the redhead to start drooling with the look she is giving Arizona of pure lust.

"I'm a little busy here Theodore" Arizona sternly replies, using Teddy's full name as a sign for her find someone else to talk to. Lately, all Teddy has been saying is how immature her and Callie were acting and Arizona had had a gutful.

"It won't take long and it is really important" Grabbing Arizona's arm, Teddy drags her through the party until they reach Arizona's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Oh Teddy, I didn't know you swung that way and you really aren't my type." Arizona comments as she flops down on her bed.

"Stop with the funnies Arizona, this is serious." Hearing the tone in Teddy's voice, Arizona leans up on her elbows and gives Teddy her undivided attentions. "It's a trap. Callie is trying to get you held in contempt of court through infidelity. Once you sleep with someone other than her, she'll go before the judge and get a divorce." Teddy decides it's time to tell the truth and hope that Arizona stops this nonsense.

"Oh come on. Firstly that's impossible because there is no way that Callie would have the brain capacity to reach the same conclusion that I did. And secondary, how would you know anyway? Are you sleeping with the enemy? Because you and Callie aren't really buddy-buddy." As Arizona thinks about what she has just said and the exorbitant amount of time that Teddy has been spending with Mark, a sense of betrayal washes over her. "You told them that I was going to try and break up the marriage. You're the reason that Callie had the idea in the first place." Arizona accuses, hurt that her best friend had picked an opposing side.

"No, both you and Callie came up with the idea _independently_.And Callie intends to use your loose ways with the ladies to end the marriage." Seeing the hurt on Teddy's face, Arizona concedes that Teddy hasn't betrayed her to the enemy.

"It's a trap?" Arizona questions, still trying the wrap her head around the situation. "So you are telling me that the redhead and I don't have a connection." Arizona queries, double checking that she has understood this news correctly.

"No, unless you mean a connection in your pants which is the same as every other relationship you have had since you have moved to Seattle. This isn't you Arizona. You don't sleep around. Callie's exploiting this weakness that you seem to have developed. So just keep your pants on."

"That's the first time a woman in my bedroom has told me to keep my pants on." Arizona comments with a small smirk as her mind tries to think up a solution to this mess.

"Arizona, this is serious. You can't sleep with anyone or you will be held in contempt of court. So don't sleep with anyone and if you can't do that for the sake of your marriage, at least do that for yourself." Listening to Teddy's words, Arizona understands the gravity of the situation. Callie had clearly pulled out all the stops to end this marriage and is definitely focussing on what she perceives as Arizona's weakness.

"You think I'm happy about the way my life turned out?" Arizona asks. "I can't hold down a relationship to save my life and neither you nor Callie have the right to judge me. You think that I like having women chat me up purely so they can get me into to bed? I know that this isn't me but tell me what am I supposed to do when no one wants to be with me. And Callie has no right to try and incriminate me." Arizona seethes out, as her mood jumps from confusion to annoyance. "Why are you telling me this?" Arizona asks, completely changing the topic.

"Because deep down you and I both know that you and Callie could work. You two are similar besides the fact you are trying to sabotage your own marriage. Callie is good for you and that night with Callie in Vegas was the happiest I've seen you in a while. And god damn it Arizona, I want this marriage to work!" Teddy exclaims. Teddy was finally at her wits end due to the extreme steps the wives were taking to end their marriage.

"Well you can cross that off your Christmas list as it is never going to happen" Arizona replies, still hurt that she had been played so easily. Arizona wasn't proud of her loose way but it had been her mechanism for survival. Unlike Callie, Arizona couldn't even sustain a relationship and every woman she was with, she simply drove away.

Any further discussion on the matter is interrupted by a light knock at the door. The red headed woman Arizona had been chatting up sticks her head in and asks Arizona if she's nearly finished. Arizona quickly brushes the woman as she faces that cold hard reality that she is going cold turkey.

"God ,that woman is persistent" Teddy comments, surprised that she had tried to track down Arizona so quickly.

"What can I say Teddy, my hotness is both a blessing and a curse" Arizona replies as she steps out of her room.

"Please don't do anything stupid with this information I've told you." Teddy pleads, knowing that Arizona is likely to retaliate.

"Me? Why would I do something like that? I'm going to have a calm and rational discussion with my wife.' Arizona replies over her shoulder. Spotting Callie speaking to Mark ahead of her, Arizona decides it's time to ruin her chances with every available woman in the room. Arizona doesn't want to be tempted and lose her way. Walking over to Callie, she remains oblivious to Arizona's approaching presence which is just the way Arizona needs it.

Stepping into Callie's personal space, Arizona sees her open her mouth to speak. But before Callie can speak, Arizona takes the words right out of her mouth by slamming their mouths together. Invading Callie's mouth with her tongue, Arizona can't help but moan at the feeling Callie invokes in her as their natural chemistry causes sparks to fly. Pulling her tongue away, Arizona gets a surprising response when Callie's natural instincts take over and she deepens the kiss and begins to fight for dominance. Hearing Arizona moan, Callie had all but forgotten that she was trying to destroy their marriage as she tangles her tongue with Arizona's.

For a minute, Arizona forgets the reason she is kissing Callie and just focusses on the experience. Running her hands in Callie's hair, Arizona feels Callie swallow another moan as her world literally stops. She feels Callie's arms wrap around her waist pulling her impossibly closer as the two woman remain oblivious to their surroundings as they remain encased in a pretty pink bubble. The anger, pain and hurt is all forgotten as the sole focus of Arizona's life is kissing the woman in front of her.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Arizona rests her forehead on Callie's as she takes in ragged deep breaths to calm herself down. She feels Callie's hot breath on her face as neither woman want to break the spell that they seem to be under. Arizona fights the temptation to lean back in and kiss the living daylights out of Callie because this is neither the time, place nor person. Arizona hadn't meant the kiss to progress to that level and definitely hadn't expected that reaction from herself or Callie.

This feeling Callie evoked in Arizona is the once in a life time, earth shattering, mind boggling moment with makes Arizona question everything. It's the feeling when two people just work together like Oreos and milk. It's when you spontaneously smile when you think of this person and the natural chemistry between Callie and Arizona that both had feverishly denied since the morning after. It's the connection that Teddy and Mark had been so adamant existed and was now on display for everyone to see.

The crushing realisation hits Arizona like a tonne of bricks - this woman has the ability to break her heart and is even go out of the way to do so. Stepping backwards, Arizona observes the glazed expression on Callie's face who hasn't come to terms with what has happened. Her eyes are wide open as she stares at Arizona with her arms hanging limply at her side.

Turning to face the room, Arizona notices a large portion of the crowd is looking their way which is exactly what Arizona's intention had been. Speaking loudly to address the room, "Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet my wife, Callie."

Hearing several gasps, Arizona knows that she has just taken herself off the market. Avoiding Callie's look, Arizona steps back and heads off to the other side of the house in desperate need to put some distance between them. Arizona knows if she stays any longer in Callie's presence the magnetic force those lips seem to possess will pull her back in. As she walks out, Arizona gives herself an internal pep talk to refocus her mind on the game. Arizona furiously tries to push her romantic feelings for Callie to the back of her mind. Attempting to justify her reaction to that kiss, Arizona convinces herself that all lip locks are that Earth shattering.

Seeking refuge in Callie's bathroom, Arizona leans against the closed door as she tries to bring her breathing back under control. "It was nothing but a simple kiss and I only had that reaction because of my raging libido" Arizona mumbles to herself, praying that this is just a passing fancy. Splashing cold water on her face, Arizona refocuses her mind as a more sinister thought conjures up in her mind. This is a perfect opportunity to snoop on Callie and gain more ammunition for her own marriage breakup plan. But the need for the breakup now has an added dimension as Arizona refuses to let herself get hurt again. And if that kiss is anything to go by, Arizona knows that hurt is probably a foregone conclusion already.

Pushing bottles of lotion and other health care products aside, Arizona sorts through Callie's medical cabinet. Noticing a jewellery box at the back, Arizona pulls it out and sees and gorgeous engagement ring nestled in the corner. Reading the inscription on the inside, Arizona realises that she has the perfect plan to get Callie to leave her. Callie's biggest weakness is her failed engagement and Arizona is going to exploit that.

Hearing the bathroom door slam open, Arizona quickly shoves the ring in her pocket and puts the box back in its rightful place. Arizona knows she will have to keep the plan to herself as blabbermouth besties seem to be rooting for the happily ever after.

"Calm and rational discussion my arse – that was some kiss," Teddy comments as she leans against the doorframe. Teddy had been gobsmacked at the kiss Arizona and Callie had shared along with everyone else in the room. It was hardly the lip lock of a couple that was heading for a divorce and Teddy could see the emotions it had evoked in Arizona as she had run away. The raw attraction and chemistry that the couple shared had been on display and neither could deny its existence now after that little show.

"You know what they say; keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Arizona replies as she slips past Teddy and heads back to the party. Arizona can't stay near any longer until she's sure she's brought her emotions under control. Feeling the ring in her pocket, Arizona lets out a sad smile as this marriage will be over sooner than Callie thinks. And Arizona prays she ends it with her heart intact.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, writer's block made this chapter a struggle to get out (I also blame the distraction of Words with Friends). Thanks to Janice for her help with this chapter. Also an anonymous reviewer asked if I was going to update 'the enlistment'. Probably not as someone used a similar storyline to where I was going to take that story and kind of mangled it. So I've gone off the idea and no new inspiration has struck me – Sorry. **

* * *

><p>Days later, Callie still couldn't believe that her infidelity plan had failed. Arizona's kiss and public announcement had brought Callie's plan to a crashing halt. The kiss itself had shocked Callie to the core and all the fight had drained from her body. Kissing Arizona wasn't like anything Callie had ever experienced and found herself inadvertently day dreaming about the experience days later. All of Callie's past relationships had failed to evoke such a strong reaction in her as it left her breathless and desperately craving more. All her denied feelings for Arizona had come rushing back in a wave dosed with a healthy dash of lust. While she had been kissing Arizona, Callie couldn't remember why she wanted this woman out of her life and this feeling persisted. It was as if Callie was falling in love with her wife.<p>

Mark's predictable "I told you so" hadn't improved Callie's mood as she struggled to make sense of all her emotions. As usual, it appeared that Mark didn't actually work as a surgeon and had taken to following Callie around the hospital and singing the childish song of "_Callie and Arizona sitting in tree – K I S S I NG._" No matter how many times Callie threatened him with castration, Mark persevered. Mark was adamant that Arizona hadn't meant for the kiss to progress to such a level and believed that this was the evidence that this marriage could work. Mark was firmly back on the 'happily ever after' train and Teddy was along for the ride.

Thankfully, Callie was heading to New York for a couple of days to promote her cartilage research to the wider medical community. This trip was a blessing in disguise as it gave Callie time to digest her feelings without being interrupted by a pager or increasingly nosey best friends. The only downside of the conference was that Arizona would also be attending as paediatrics and orthopaedics again showed their complementary colours.

Standing in her bedroom, Callie gets a sense of déjà vu as Mark begins to help her pack. "The last time we were doing this, you were a single woman fighting forces of nature pulling you towards Sin City. But you were surprisingly sinless as you decided to get married before having sex with the woman that is now your charming wife." Mark says as he throws clothes haphazardly into her suitcase. Seeing the less than happy expression on Callie's face, Mark continues. "Turn that frown upside down, Torres. You should be thinking about all the amazingly hot sex you'll be having in New York." Mark says as he holds up some small plastic bags. "What are these?"

Snatching the bags out of Mark's hand, Callie shoves them into her suitcase. Mumbling out an explanation, Callie clarifies that the bags are to vomit in if she's nowhere near a bathroom as she prepares to present. A terrible experience in her 3rd year residency had left her scarred for life.

"Seriously?" Mark asks incredulously. "You pack puke bags? It's good to see that you come prepared you little Girl Scout. But there is no way you are going to score if you stroll around a bag of vomit – unless you are wearing the Girl Scout uniform."

"I'm not looking to score and I'm pretty sure I am never going to score again. And children wear the Girl Scout Uniform – so stop making it dirty and perverted." Callie snaps out even though she would quite happily change "score" if one particular blonde was interested. Callie suspects that Arizona partially understood Callie's plan as there was no other valid reason for such a the romantic display. She and Arizona had been at each other throats for days so it wasn't if Arizona had suddenly been struck by the love bug.

"That's what they all say" Mark replies as Callie herds him out of her room. "And then I will catch you one day having mashing uglies in an on-call room. And remember to pack some sexy lingerie. You have to put your best foot forward after the stunts you pulled and I've seen you naked so I know those goods will win Blondie over. And I want pictures." Mark yells through the closed door. Hearing an object slam into the door, Mark thinks he might have slightly overstayed his welcome and heads off as his work here is done.

XXXX

Stepping onto the New York bound plane, Callie quickly settles into her seat. Feeling Arizona's gaze on her, Callie turns and sees an expectant look on her face. "Yes?" Callie questions, unsure if she's forgotten something or committed a grave injustice that requires an apology.

"I need the window seat as I don't really like flying. If I see the clouds, I know we aren't hurtling towards Earth and about to die." Arizona replies and Callie stands and allows the swap. Turns out that Arizona saying that she didn't _like_ flying turned is like saying Lex Luther doesn't really like Superman if the way Arizona was holding the armrest is any indication. As the plane hit turbulence, Arizona develops an unattractive green tinge. It's moments like this that Callie wishes she carried her puke bags around with her 24-7 as she'd prefer to remain vomit free.

Being sympathetic to Arizona's plight, Callie asks what the problem is. In response, Arizona mutters something about flying steel death traps and grasps the armrest even harder. Taking Arizona's hand from the armrest, Callie squeezes it in comfort and offers physical security that hard plastic can't. Arizona shoots her a thankful smile as she tries to drag her mind away from impending doom as she returns the gesture. After that, Callie had left Arizona to her own devices as talking about a fiery death is no way to pass the time. Finally reaching New York, Callie half expects Arizona to kneel down and kiss the ground as she slowly returns to her normal colour.

Arriving at their hotel late at night, the couple discover they had been booked into a single room as they were a married couple. Cursing the hospital and the Chief for their cheapness, the wives try to obtain a second room. Living together in a spacious apartment was one thing but a cramped hotel room was just asking for blow up of epic proportions. As all remaining rooms were already booked, the couple are trapped in each other's company.

Entering the room, the singular bed draws both their attention as the couple warily look at this piece of furniture. As the gentlewoman that she is, Callie offers to take the couch to reduce the awkwardness of the situation. Arizona raises one of her well-manicured eyebrows at this comment.

"Unless you think I'm going to give you cooties, I'm quite happy to share the bed with you. It's big enough for the both of us and I'm pretty sure we can both keep our hands to ourselves. The last thing I want you to complain about is how sore your back is because I _made_ you sleep on the couch." Arizona was feverishly hoping that this wouldn't backfire as she was an inch away from dry humping the furniture. Since her kiss with Callie, Arizona felt like she was on fire that no cold shower could extinguish. But this wasn't only about lust, a tsunami of feelings was consuming Arizona's every waking moment.

Arizona left no room for argument about the sleeping arrangements and Callie was simply too tired to discuss the matter any further. The two reluctant bedfellows turn in for the night and leave as much space between each other as humanly possible. Callie feels her tiredness settle in as she hears Arizona make light snuffly noises indicating that she is already asleep. Turning over, Callie watches Arizona until she too succumbs to sleep. The last image Callie has before she closes her eyes is her wife and for once Callie can't seem to find anything wrong with this.

The following morning, Arizona wakes to find a weight on her chest and suspects that Callie had spread herself out during the night as is her usual sleeping pattern. Pushing the fogginess of sleep away, Arizona realises that she and Callie are cuddling in an intimate embrace. During the night, it seemed that both had subconsciously sought each other out and acted where their conscious refused. Arizona feels her heart begin to pound because she is not a cuddler as her recent relationships have never progressed to this level of intimacy.

Quickly slinking out of the embrace, Arizona attempts to out some distance between them as a multitude of emotions tumble around in her mind. Arizona wasn't supposed to feel conflicted about Callie. Arizona had a plan to get Callie to leave her and second guessing wasn't going to do anyone any favours. Arizona knew that Callie believed she was simply the a dime per dozen whore who didn't deserve the time of day to build a relationship with. And Arizona intends to break this relationship before she falls any deeper and gets her heart broken for good. Poking Callie awake, the wives are soon preparing for the day as stilted conversation attempts to fill the awkward silence.

The couple are soon heading out of their room as they don't want to get in the Chief's bad books and be late on the first day of the conference. Like Las Vegas, Callie has to present her research and was in a flutter as nerves prior to presenting. Thankfully, she hadn't needed to puke and was saved from that humiliation. Callie had already started to do her pee-dance as she double and triple checked that she had her palm cards and all other necessities.

Reaching the venue, the couple immediately split up and make no plans to meet up later. The Chief had given them a series of lectures that they had to attend and luckily a majority were separate from each other. Sitting down, Arizona politely introduces herself to the people around her as the room quietens. Arizona barely pays attention to the speaker drones on about paediatric care as the weight of the ring in her pocket drags her down. Arizona was resolved in breaking up the marriage before she completely fell for Callie but she couldn't seem to shake the nagging doubt about her strategy. She could return the ring to its place in Callie's cupboard and forget about its existence. Or she could track down its rightful owner and hope her plan would succeed where Callie's failed.

As Arizona ponders her predicament, all she can think about is how Callie mistreated her and exploited her own weaknesses. The way that Callie constructed her as a scarlet woman had cut Arizona deeply and Arizona can't see them coming back from that even if Callie had a change of heart. Biting the bullet, Arizona slips out of the room and starts her plan as it's time to fight fire with fire. Arizona knew that retaliation was her only feasible option as she had to protect her heart at all costs.

Wandering into her old haunt of John Hopkins Hospital, Arizona immediately heads up to the cardiothoracic wing as she attempts to track down a particular surgeon. From her friends still working here, Arizona had heard of the arrival of the new Head of Cardio who made everyone's lives a living hell who also just happened to be Callie's ex-fiancée. Hearing shouting down the hallway, Callie's lover will be the one making all the noise.

As suspected, Arizona finds her berating an intern and decides to wait before approaching. This is gives Arizona time to scrutinise the woman that once held Callie's heart in the palm of her hand. Tall with a striking appearance, Arizona decides that the woman looks slightly horse-ish. After all, new relationships must be an upgrade on the previous and everyone finds faults in their wife's ex-girlfriends. It also becomes clear that Callie has a type – blonde, blue-eyed surgeons. Arizona concludes that she is much hotter so Callie definitely took a step up in that regard.

"Erica Hahn?" Arizona questions, even though she recognises her from the many photos littering the back of Callie's cupboard.

"Yes" Hahn turns towards the voice. "And you are?" She inquiries in a harsh voice. Obviously, Hahn doesn't have the time for idle chit-chat in the hallway.

"I'm a friend of Callie's…" but before Arizona can speak further, she is roughly dragged by her arm towards the closest on-call room. Nearly running to keep up, Arizona stumbles into the room behind Erica.

"Is she here? Who sent you? Is this some sort of joke? What does she want?" Hahn asks as the words tumble out of her mouth in a blind panic. It's clear that the mere mention of Callie's name puts Hahn on edge and it's moments like this that Arizona wishes she could remember why the engagement ended. Arizona is certain that Callie told her in Las Vegas but like much of that night, alcohol has clouded the memory. Arizona had attempted to find out from the rumour mill at SGH, but for once it could shed no light on the situation. The only thing Arizona knew with certainty was that the relationship had ended abruptly and the wounds were still raw for the Latina.

"Callie's in town for a conference and she asked me to give this back to you." Arizona replies answering several of Hahn's questions as she pulls the engagement ring out of her pocket. After all, a few white lies wouldn't hurt anyone.

Picking it up out of Arizona's open palm, Erica feels a sense of nostalgic settle over her as her mind conjures up memories from a happier time. Since she and Callie had parted ways, Erica often found herself thinking about how her life could be better if she had picked the road less travelled. "She doesn't want it anymore?" Erica asks, all the harshness having drained from her voice as she plays with the ring she had brought for the love of her life.

"No, Callie's moving on with her life and wants to get rid of all her baggage. Especially with her cartilage research being so well received she's come to accept the end of your relationship." Arizona replies, careful examining Hahn's emotions. Recognising the look on Erica's face as one of regret and love, Arizona knows that the Hahn isn't over her ex-fiancée. Arizona needs to play her cards right to push these ex-lovebirds back together.

"So she's out?" Hahn asks in a small voice, refusing to meet Arizona's eyes. Arizona feels herself becoming confused with this statement as no self-respecting lesbian could be engaged and still be in the closet unless they live in Narnia. Clearly, Arizona is missing something of paramount importance.

"Yes" Arizona responds as she's not sure what else to say. Callie had given no indication that she had recently come out of the closet so Arizona decides to go with her gut feeling.

"And she's ok with that? The attention and the scrutiny." Again, Arizona responds in an affirmative manner as this conversation gets even more confusing. Whatever Erica was talking about had clearly influenced their relationship and Arizona had no idea what she was alluding to.

"Is she ok? Because I guess she's still pretty upset about the failed engagement. I bet she's drinking a lot again. She always copes with rejection and stress in the worst possible manner." Arizona does a small victory dance in her mind as Hahn finally asked a personal question about Callie. "I bet she went back to screwing Sloan. They were always friends with benefits and old habits die hard. I mean they were sleeping together when Cal and I started dating," Hahn adds, more to herself than to Arizona.

Hearing those words, Arizona's metaphorical dance comes to a screeching halt as a wave of jealousy consumes her as images of the picture Hahn has painted invade her mind. Immediately chastises herself for her reaction, Arizona refocusses her mind on the game.

"Callie's got her bad-arse mojo back. She's definitely moved on with her life after you. Comfortable in her own skin and she won't be single for long. She's out and about. Whipping up a storm that only Callie can. And she definitely isn't seeing Sloan" Arizona replies in a casual manner as if they are talking about the weather. At Arizona's reply, Erica drifts off into her own world as she remembers the happiest time in her life which she threw away.

Glancing at her watch, Arizona pretends to act surprised about the time. "Well, I've completed my errand and I really must be off. Callie's presenting her research at the conference across town and I promised I'd be back beforehand." Dropping this titbit of information, Arizona hopes that Hahn follows her heart and . Leaving Hahn to her thoughts, Arizona pats her own back for a job well done because that is how a marriage is broken up.

XXXX

Standing on the podium, Callie gets into the groove of presenting as she knocks everyone's socks off with her brilliance. Her breakthrough will change medical practices for years to come. Saying her closing statements, Callie feels on top of the world and nothing could possibly dampen her spirits.

Seeing a blonde haired woman enter the back on the room, Callie lets out a small grin. Clearly, Arizona has skipped her final lecture to catch the end of Callie's presentation. However upon seeing the woman's face, Callie stutters and splutters her way to the end of her speech. Listening to the applause, Callie practically sprints off the stage as it's safe to say that her mood has been dampened. Brushing off the questions, Callie makes her escape through a side entrance. Finding a secluded hallway, Callie takes in deep breaths as she tries to calm her rattled nerves and pounding heart.

A voice breaks the silence in the hallway as Callie feels herself jump out of her skin. "Hey Cal, I didn't expect to see you here. It's amazing what people you can bump into in the Big Apple" Hahn says as she looks upon a clearly frazzled Latina. Hahn can see the panic in the Latina's eyes but assures herself that Callie is glad to see her.

"At a paediatric orthopaedic conference, I could say the same thing about you. I didn't think you would stoop so low and attend a conference like this. You being a cardio god and all," Callie responds with a nervous laugh. When Erica and her had parted ways, Callie had believed she would never see her fiancée again. Erica had washed her hands free of the relationship and had given no indication of second thoughts.

"Ok, so I was in the neighbourhood and heard you were presenting and thought I'd just drop by and see what the medical world is raving about. Who would have thought that an orthopaedic surgeon would be the talk of the town. Your breakthrough is nearly as big as mine and no one will be calling you a carpenter any longer. " Hahn amends as she realises this conversation is not going the way she had expected. Erica knew that Callie wouldn't welcome her with open arms but this open hostility was surprising. Callie was always too forgiving when it came to people she loved and Erica had expected that this would still hold true.

"You know what my research is about Erica. I was working on it when we were together. But what would you know because anything to do with me is irrelevant – including my feelings. And stop calling me a damn carpenter. I'm double the surgeon you will ever be as all you ever cared about was your precious reputation," Callie snaps back, wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. Realising that she is losing her temper, Callie quickly reins in her emotions as too many tears have been spilt over this woman.

"Do you want to go grab a drink or something?" Erica asks in a cool tone, not even bothering to apologise for her derogatory comments about Callie's speciality. "We could talk about where we stand. I always figured you would follow after me to New York or are you still too busy screwing your best friend."

"There is no _we_ so I really don't want to talk to you about anything" Callie firmly replies as she glances for an escape route holding in a Spanish rant that is bubbling to the surface. "Look, I have to go somewhere else, away from you." Callie slips past Erica and walks away. Erica had never been overly talented at reading emotions and was as cold as an Artic blizzard, but Callie was hoping that she took the hint.

As Callie turns the corner, she can't help but feel the sting from Erica's comments about her professional and personal life. The tears prick the corner of eyes as Callie silently chastises herself for the power Erica still has over her. The feeling of worthlessness overwhelms Callie as she puts as much distance between herself and the woman that made Callie stop believing in the concept love.

XXXX

Hours later, Callie has cried, berated and exhausted her mental strength and finally decides to return to the hotel. Callie opens the door and sees Arizona pacing the room as if she has been waiting for the prodigal son's return. Seeing Callie's bloodshot eyes, Arizona knows two things; one – Callie and Erica have crossed paths and two – it was a disaster. Arizona desperately wants to know details but her reasoning is swaying towards retaining her wife status. Callie mumbles out a greeting as she raids the minibar, craving the numbness that only alcohol can bring.

"So how was the presentation?" Arizona asks as the casualness of the question is a direct contrast to her pounding heart. Arizona had sworn that she would protect her heart at all costs but this had proven to be a futile endeavour.

"Fine" comes Callie's curt reply.

"Just fine? Because you seem a little but upset." Arizona prods as her sinister motives have all but dissipated. But as usual, prodding the bear ends in disaster.

"Stop acting all wifey and pretending to care about my feelings" Callie snaps out as she needs to lash out at someone and Arizona is the only option. Callie is confused about both Erica's and Arizona motives as neither have shown an indication that they care one iota about her. Callie knows that she needs to put distance between before damages her marriage further or worse, blurts out the whole sordid story of her relationship with Erica.

Wanting to hide her weakness from Arizona, Callie enters the bathroom under the premise that she needs a shower. Spending well over an hour in there, Callie attempts to rein in her emotions. Erica's sudden reappearance in her life has nothing to do with Arizona and Callie intends to keep it that way. The old adage of time heals all wounds was wrong on so many levels as Callie continues to mourn for the future she could have had.

Leaving the bathroom, Callie immediately slinks over to the bed under the watchful eyes of Arizona. Noticing her closed off demeanour, Arizona knows that any conversation starter will be met with silence. Closing her mouth, Arizona watches Callie curl up in bed as if protecting herself from those that can harm her. Callie's face is turned against the wall as she continues to hide her face from Arizona. Accepting that their interaction is over for the night, Arizona joins Callie in the bed and soon drops off to sleep.

Hearing those cute light snores again, Callie realises that Arizona is asleep with such a luxury continues to allude her. Her mind continues to over analysis the conversation with Erica and the feelings that one simple conversation had evoked. All the feeling of worthlessness and betrayal that Callie had tried so hard to accept had come rushing back like a tidal wave. Nothing had changed in the last couple of months and Callie still felt as broken as ever. Callie was certain that there was something perpetually unlovable about her as her failures continued to drag her down every step of the way. Tears again well in her eyes as she quietly sobs to herself as her heart constricts in pain. Although Callie no longer loved Erica and would never take her back, Callie was still lost.

Waking up to the sounds of Callie quietly crying, Arizona feels her heart break in two as she takes responsibility for Callie's heartache. Although Callie had insulted Arizona's promiscuity and attempted to prostitute her out, Arizona had taken the fight to a much more personal level by dragging Erica into their marriage. Arizona hadn't expected for Callie's reaction to Erica to be so slobbery and wet. Whatever had transpired between the couple had cut Callie deeper than Arizona had ever imagined.

Throwing caution to the wind, Arizona attempts to convince herself that anyone in this situation would comfort their wife. Arizona knows that she made this mess and she can't help but feel as if she should try and fix this. Maybe Callie will lash out at her but Arizona knows she will sleep a lot easier knowing that she tried.

Feeling arms encircle her waist, Callie freezes in mortification as she realises that she has woken Arizona with her crying. Hearing Arizona quietly whisper "I know you are hurting, although I don't know why. And it's ok if you don't want to talk me. But I am here for you if you need anything." The arms encircling her waist wash away some of the feelings that haunt Callie and she surprises herself in admitting that she feels comfortable. Feeling rather than seeing Callie's head nod, Arizona moves to detangle herself from Callie's body. Truth be told, Callie simply feels safe in Arizona's embrace – a feeling she hasn't experienced for many months.

"Stay, please" Callie whispers out, in a vain hope that Arizona agrees to such intimate contact. Its times like this that Arizona is thankful that night is dark as her eyes widen in shock at Callie's plea. Arizona had thought she's overstepped the line by just touching Callie and here Callie is asking her to prolong it. Settling herself back down against Callie, Arizona listens to her wife's breathing even put indicating that she has fallen asleep.

To the prone figure of her wife, Arizona simply says "I'm sorry".

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: If anyone would like to beta this story let me know. If not, you'll just have to get use to my tense/grammar/spelling issues. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Not an overly exciting one but it's important to the storyline. As always, thanks for all the reviews – I love to hear what people think. Special thanks to Amy, my beta. **

* * *

><p>The Counsellor watches Callie and Arizona enter her office as she prepares herself for another interesting session. With her interaction with the couple thus far, little progress had been made as the women preferred to tear strips off each other than build a relationship. As the Counsellor observes the couple, there is a noticeable change in their demeanour compared to the previous weeks. There is usually a fair amount of fidgeting as they try and put as much distance between themselves as possible. The Counsellor is certain that something in the relationship has changed - hopefully for the better.<p>

"So how was your trip to New York?" The Counsellor asks, her pen raised as she prepares to take notes as per usual. Before the trip, the Counsellor had stressed that time alone was the perfect opportunity to build a relationship. But at this comment, Callie had rolled her eyes and Arizona had pinched her face up like she was eating a lemon.

"Fine," both women mutter as they themselves are unsure about how to classify the conference. After Callie's breakdown, the rest of the conference had past as a blur of boring lectures and silence between the wives. After that one night of seeking comfort in her wife's arms, Callie had shut down and remained distant for the remainder of the conference. Arizona hadn't wanted to push the issue and gave Callie the space to process whatever had transpired between her and Erica. It wasn't until the plane trip back where Callie had immediately taken Arizona's hand in preparation for the in-flight freak out that Arizona saw Callie start to come out of her shell.

"Fine isn't the most descriptive word. I was looking for something a little more in-depth." The Counsellor says holding in a sigh as its clear that the two surgeons are still going to fight her every step of the way. She ruefully thinks that the couple can at least agree on how the conference went but everything else seems like a lost cause. "So no new issues?"

"Bar the fact I still can't wear Heelys anymore." Arizona mutters under her breath. Every morning, Arizona goes to slip on her _awesome_ shoes and realise they are now standard, run of the mill sneakers. Arizona had lost her mojo as she could no longer skate around the hospital corridors. Pouting slightly, Arizona wishes she had her Heelys to skate out of this counselling session.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that. I thought I heard you say that you can't wear Heelys anymore. Aren't they children's shoes?" The Counsellor asks, perplexed at the direction this conversation has taken. This session had now taken the place as the oddest she had shared with the couple simply because they weren't screaming at each other. But sadly, they weren't talking to each other either. It was as if the women themselves didn't know where they stood in this relationship.

"They are children's shoes. And Arizona did wear a pair." Callie replies for the both of them, feeling guilty that she is the cause for the adorable pout gracing the blonde's face. For the briefest second, Callie considers leaning over and kissing the look away but that isn't and never will be her place.

"Why can't you wear them anymore?" The Counsellor asks, still not understanding why an adult would wear these shoes and why Arizona can't wear them anymore.

"Someone got them banned because they are a sour-puss," Arizona says with a pointed look in Callie's direction. The Counsellor becomes more confused, but decides to leave this topic as she doesn't want to spend the entire session talking about wheeled shoes.

"So where did we finish off last week." The Counsellor asks, hoping that in this session they can discuss more than childish footwear.

"I believe we were talking about Callie's lack of respect for women." Arizona pipes up, still annoyed about the lack of Heelys on her feet. Arizona felt that her without Heelys was comparable to Superman without his cape. Callie rolls her eyes at Arizona's comment as she had hoped that this topic of conversation had been put to bed. "Maybe we should cover that a bit more."

"I respect women" Callie says as she folds her arms in defiance. Just when Callie thought that they had moved on from their childish behaviour (as yes, Callie admitted to that now) Arizona has to raise this stupid issue again. "I was even going to marry a woman which doesn't exactly scream lack of respect."

"Ah…you are married to a woman. Because I'm pretty sure my gender hasn't changed and I am a woman." Arizona says, not understanding the direction this conversation has taken. Then the light bulb goes off inside her head and Arizona understand. "Oh, your failed engagement. Sorry" Arizona mutters out, knowing that this a touchy subject for Callie.

"You were engaged?" the Counsellor questions as this was news to her. Nothing in her extensive file on the couple had mentioned this titbit of information.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with this relationship" Callie says, gesturing between herself and Arizona. "So can we change the subject?" The animosity in Callie's voice indicates that the a very raw nerve has been hit. Either the Counsellor doesn't hear it or chooses not to because she continues to poke the bear.

"Arizona mentioned and you didn't dispute the statement that you have had a string of failed relationships." The Counsellor says as she talks directly at Callie. "How could a failed engagement not be relevant to a relationship, which in your own words, is going to end up in divorce?" Although the Counsellor's tone is gentle, all Callie hears is the accusation that she is the common denominator in all these failures so she is the root cause. Seeing red, Callie can't stand another second with the Counsellor so walks out without a backwards glance leaving two stunned women behind at her overreaction.

"Ah, I think we'll call this a day," Arizona says as she follows after her wife out of the room.

Sitting on the building's steps, it's times like this Callie wishes that she could accept her misfortune and move on with her life. Although the Counsellor's queries had been genuine and relevant, she had hit a raw nerve. The expectant looks as the Arizona and the Counsellor waited for Callie to bear her heart had simply been too much. Callie hated talking about her issues with a stranger and her failed engagement was off-limits in these sessions. People say that time heals all wounds, but Callie was a walking contradiction of this statement. Callie was beginning to think that she would forever be shrouded in a feeling of worthlessness.

Ever since Erica had packed her bags and left so abruptly, everyone handled her with kids gloves. The pain, anguish and betrayal had been immeasurable and the badass Callie had ceased to exist. No matter how many times people said that it wasn't her fault, Callie couldn't shake the feeling of that she was unlovable and that she pushed Erica away. Months later, Callie feels the pain radiating from her heart as she hides her face from the world.

Hearing someone sit down next to her, Callie turns to see her wife cautiously observing her from a distance. Callie doesn't blame Arizona for her wariness as she has the tendency to lash out, with Arizona being the normal target. Seeing that she has Callie's attention, Arizona hands her some tissues to dry her eyes. "Thanks" Callie mumbles out. Usually, Callie is better at hiding her emotions as she shuts down to keep people at arms distance. But Callie has been an inconsolable mess since her conversation with Erica in New York. Callie can tell that there's something on Arizona's mind as she has the habit of fidgeting which is in full force at the moment. Drying her eyes, Callie knows that Arizona won't be able to hold her tongue for much longer.

"Do you want to talk about it" Arizona blurts out in a flurry of words "People say I'm an awesome listener. I can vaguely remember you telling me about her in Vegas. But like a lot of that night, I can't remember any of the details. So if you want, I would be happy to listen." Arizona's voice trails off as she realises the she's rambling and Callie is yet to respond in any way, shape or form .

Noticing the scepticism develop on Callie's face, Arizona quickly backtracks as she doesn't want to rile Callie up. "Or we could just sit here in silence. After all, silence is golden and I'm going to stop talking now…" Realising that she is the one breaking the silence, the rambling comes to a grinding halt. Although Callie hates talking about her engagement, she can see the genuine concern in Arizona's eyes. Callie had never explained the full story, not even to Mark who only knows the bits and pieces Callie rambled, sobbed and mumbled out. And at the moment, Callie is clutching at straws to give herself peace. Taking a deep breath, Callie begins to speak about the experience that changed everything.

"Erica Hahn was my fiancée, but I guess you already knew that. I swear that so much gossiping goes on in the hospital that even the walls must talk. Erica and I were colleagues, she was the Head of Cardio and she wasn't well liked. Yang and the other residents had even started calling her the wicked witch of the west because of her abrasive personality." Hearing Hahn's nickname, Arizona can't help but silently agree that the name is accurate considering the impression she had got in New York.

"At the time, I wasn't particular close to the residents so Erica filled a void and we became friends. She was different to Yang, Grey and even Mark in that she didn't care for gossip and was always brutally honest with everyone. After a couple of months, I developed romantic feelings for her and as you know, I fall hard and fast. It literally hit me like a tonne of bricks and I freaked out. So I decided that having lots of heterosexual sex with Mark would solve matters, but the feelings persisted and grew stronger. I went through the normal denial stage as until then I'd only ever had romantic feelings for men and I was approaching my thirties. I also thought the feelings were one way as Erica showed so inkling of mirroring my own feelings. That was until we kissed in the aphrodisiac elevator and then we started dating."

Waiting to see Arizona nod her head, Callie knows that Arizona has kept up with the story thus far. But Arizona hasn't got the full story yet as all she's got is girl meets girl and they fall in love. Its sounds like one of those piss-weak romantic comedies that end in a marriage so Arizona knows that something must have happened.

"We had the usual issues with realising your sexualities in your thirties and stumbled and fumbled our way through that. Minor identity crisis and so on. At first, we kept the relationship secret until we worked everything out. And then we slowly came out to family and friends. Just over a year after we started dating, Erica asked me to marry her and I agreed." Callie begins to fidget with her as the depressing part of the story is coming.

"Erica had this patient who had end stage cardiomyopathy who kept getting bumped down the transplant list. She'd been treating him for years and it was the only time I had ever see Erica take a personal interest in a patient. Erica used a radical new procedure she's been working on to give him the time he needed to find a heart. She's been working on it for years but this was her first human trial. And it was an astounding success and suddenly Erica was the talking point of the medical world. Erica prolonged his lifespan by years. She was jet setting all over the globe to promote her research and didn't have time for anything else, and then she began to pull away from me. I put it down to our busy schedule and figured it was just a patch we were going through. Even when she was in Seattle she was never around… always working. The harder I tried to hold onto the relationship, the quicker it seemed to slip through my fingers."

"I heard about Hahn's breakthrough, it was in every major medical journal for a couple of months straight. It's nearly as astounding as making cartilage from scratch." Arizona comments as her mind pulls up the information it has on this medical breakthrough.

"So for months, Erica became more and more distant as she flew all over the world to talk about and perform her procedure. But I loved Erica so I gave her all the support I could and turned a blind eye to everything else by put it down to our schedules. She had to attend an awards ceremony in Boston about 4 months after the initial surgery. She didn't want me to go with her but I decided to fly out just for the ceremony to support my fiancée. So there I was standing in the back of the room watching the love of my life collect her award as she turns and kisses the man next to her. I figured he was a close colleague of some sort and shrugged it off as I listened to her speech. It wasn't until she thanked her boyfriend, Robert, that I could comprehend what was going on."

Arizona let out a small gasp as she takes in this new information as this was definitely a curve ball. As Arizona had listened to the story she had expected that the distance would have been the reason for the breakup as everything had hinted to that. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Hahn would be having an affair with a _man_. Hearing this also makes the conversation with Hahn make sense as she had questioned if Callie was out of the closet. As in, did the medical community know that Callie was gay.

"I felt like I was going to vomit as I stumbled out of the room. Turns out she had been seeing this man for a little over 3 months. When I confronted her, she told me that she was no longer sure if she was gay. So she somehow validated to herself that she could have both pieces of cake and string me along as she weighed up the pros and cons of each relationship. But the deceit was really about protecting her precious reputation, as she didn't want to be known as the 'gay surgeon'. Erica had just got into the big boys club with this breakthrough and she simply outgrew me and picked her career over me. I tried to convince her that we could work through this but she just shrugged me off."

"So he was her beard?" Arizona questions, making sure she had got this right. That Hahn had taken a lover to hide her sexuality from her colleagues. The external pressures in the surgical profession were high and every surgeon is driven to succeed. But Arizona couldn't fathom that someone would hide their relationship with a miraculously stunning woman like Callie. Throughout her career, Arizona had met a number of pigs who hinted that they could turn her straight but these instances were few and far between. The world had changed, but Erica seemed to have been oblivious to society's change in perception.

"Yeah he was her beard, but he didn't know that I existed and still remains oblivious to my presence. Soon after the conference, Erica got offered a job at John Hopkins and packed her bags and left – both Robert and I. I think she only told me she was leaving out of courtesy rather than any feelings for me. She wiped me out of her life because I no longer fitted into her plan of global dominance. And then she somehow tracked me down in New York and told me that she wanted to talk. Hence the inconsolable mess that I became after I had seen her. To see her standing there brought back all the feelings of worthlessness and betrayal. I guess some things will just never change." Callie says as clenches and unclenches her hands in anger, more at herself than anyone else.

"I'm so sorry." Arizona says as she feels herself choke up at the news. Although Arizona had been used as an experiment in the past, she had never been discarded in such a callous manner. Moving closer to Callie, Arizona picks up her hand to ensure that she has Callie's attention. "I'm sure you've been told a hundred times and will probably be told a hundred times again – Hahn leaving you was because of her own insecurities and had nothing to do with you. She didn't deserve a miraculously stunning woman that you are so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Ah…she left me" Callie comments, "So I'm pretty sure it had something to do with me." Callie furiously wipes away the tears that have begun to fall again as she remembers walking into their apartment and seeing Erica with bags at her feet. Erica simply told Callie that she was leaving and walked out of the apartment, saying that she couldn't do the relationship any longer. Hahn hadn't even apologised or acknowledged the distraught Latina behind her.

"No, no, no" Arizona utters as she pulls Callie into a hug. "This has nothing to do with you because no sane lesbian, or man for that matter would walk away from you. Believe me, I've been used as an experiment and this has nothing to do with you."

"Says the woman who's going to be my ex-wife in a couple of months." Callie says with a small chuckle. "I'm think I'm going to develop a complex because the only constant in both of these relationships, is me."

"Maybe you just haven't found your soul mate yet" Arizona says, with her arms still wrapped around Callie. The has become a normal position for the Arizona's mind is silently screaming at her to kiss Callie but the rational side of Arizona holds her back as she would need several (dozen) shots of alcohol to be that brave. Arizona refuses to add that she could be Callie's soul mate as nothing good will come from travelling down that path.

Smiling slightly at Arizona's attempt to cheer her up "Yeah let's go with that, it's less depressing than the alternative. I guess Mark was right, I'm going to become a lesbian spinster. Maybe I should buy a cat and start developing my cat lady persona?" Silence falls between the couple as they digest what have just be said and learnt.

Sitting here Callie feels the need to tell the truth of the mischief she has been causing in their own relationship. Callie had already decided to put an end to the scheming as her heart was no longer in it. "For the purposes of full discloser, you should know that I tried to get someone to sleep with you so I could get a divorce on the grounds of infidelity."

"I know" Arizona simply replies, surprised that Callie would admit to such a thing.

"You knew?" Callie asks, surprised that Arizona had known her plan. "How did you know?"

Not wanting to rat out their nosy best friends, Arizona decides a little white lie is appropriate "You put on a housewarming party for me with a number of my flings in attendance. I hardly thought you had turned over a new leaf and decided to be nice to me. Also you had to snoop through my phone to get the numbers and that doesn't exactly scream welcome."

"Good point, subtly was never really my strong point" Callie says. "I'm sorry about that and the digs about your relationships." Callie says as she fiddles with the hem of her own shirt.

"I'm sorry for what I did too." Arizona replies but doesn't elaborate. Hearing about Callie's failed engagement, Arizona is overwhelmed with a wave of regret as she listens to how poorly Hahn treated Callie. Arizona briefly considers telling Callie that she was the one that caused the contact between the two of them when they attended the conference in New York. But seeing the sadness in Callie's soulful brown eyes, Arizona bites her tongue. Since Erica clearly hadn't shown Callie the ring, Arizona pushes the issue to the back of her mind. Arizona knows that Callie would go ape shit if she knew Arizona had interfered on such a personal level. And now is clearly not the time to be sharing that information and Arizona decides to wait for the perfect opportunity.

Sitting in silence, the wives looks every part like a married couple with their arms wrapped around each other. "Let's go home" Callie says as she detangles herself from Arizona's embrace. Offering Arizona her hand, Callie assists her to stand as they both head off towards their car.

Neither see the Counsellor watching from the window above that had observed the entire conversation. Scribbling away, the Counsellor pats herself on the back at the success of her plan – progress has been made. And neither woman were none the wiser that this had been the idea all along as these two just needed a nudge in the right direction.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for those that expected an update sooner. I fractured my arm a couple of days ago which somewhat disrupted my life. One hospital stay later, I'm the proud owner of a forearm cast. But you will be happy to know that the cast doesn't seemed to have affected my typing ability. Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter – it means a lot to me to have continued interest in my story. And this chapter is unbeta'd so apologises for mistakes. **

* * *

><p>Sitting behind the ER counter, Callie is eternally grateful that it's a slow day as her mind isn't on the job. Since opening up to Arizona on the steps of the counsellor's office, Callie was trying to make heads and tails of why she had allowed Arizona so close to her heart. Because of her breakup with Erica, Callie had kept everyone at arm's length because the fear of getting hurt now taints her relationships. The perpetual fear of being abandoned forced Callie to live her life in a state of dread.<p>

Yet Arizona's presence in Callie's life had changed the game and she found that she trusted the blonde with her deepest, darkest secrets. Arizona seemed to understand Callie in a way that Mark or any other of her friends were unable to. Callie found that she had gained some level of closure in the relationship as Arizona had shared the story of when she had been used as an experiment. In short, Arizona understood what Callie was going through and helped her find the acceptance she desperately needs. For the first time, Callie wholeheartedly agreed and accepted that her failed engagement wasn't her fault.

Arizona had questioned whether Callie still held a flame for her ex-partner. The look of horror on Callie's face told Arizona all that she needed to know . Callie had adamantly stated that all her romantic feelings for Erica had gone up in a puff of smoke once Erica walked out of their apartment. Callie admitted that she was a forgiving person by nature – but abandonment, cheating and lying were the three unforgivable sins in a relationship and Erica completed all three to perfection. There is no redemption in Callie's eyes and it had taken Erica's leaving to see all the faults in their relationship.

This opening up also seemed to have done wonders to their own relationship as the scheming had stopped for good. The couple discovered that they enjoyed each other's company and had started to spend together outside their forced confinement. They had drinks at Joe's the previous night where both Callie and Arizona had concluded that friendship was an option. Both Mark and Teddy had gleefully anticipated this moment and were both adamant that this relationship were further blossom into a romance. Nothing that either woman said could convince the nosy best friends otherwise.

"Urg…" Callie harrumphs to herself as her life always seems to be so difficult with an ever changing relationship with her wife and a best friend that doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

Hearing a light cough, Callie glances up and sees Bailey standing on the other side of the bench, "Good morning Bailey" Callie says as she wonders how long Bailey has been watching her stare aimlessly into space.

"Dr Torres," Bailey replies dryly as she continues to look at her colleague with a pained expression on her face.

"Did someone page you down here because they must have made a mistake because there's no surgical cases in the ER." Callie states as she flicks through the paperwork sitting in front of her to ensure that the information she is providing is correct. "The worst we have as the moment is some lacerations which an intern is cleaning and stitching and a kid swallowed his lunch money as a dare and we are still ten cents short of a meat pie."

"Dr Robbins and I just lost a patient and the parents didn't react to the news overly well. Dr Altman is in surgery and as she's your wife, I came to find you," Bailey says as she glances awkwardly around the ER.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Callie replies, completely missing the point of why Bailey has made the trip down to see her. Seeing the expression on Bailey's face, Callie knows that this isn't a social visit, "Ah, why are you telling me this? And what's the significance of Teddy's surgery? Does someone need me?"

"This right here is why I never get involved in personal business in this hospital because there is too much sex, flirting and dirty shenanigans going on. No wonder the ranking of this hospital slipped – everyone is too busy with their pants around their ankles to practice medicine " Bailey rants out with a couple of wild hand gestures for good measure.

"Personal business? Is something wrong with Arizona?" Callie asks, panic creeping into the tone of her voice.

"Your wife is upset and her best friend is in surgery. The child was just too severely injured and there was nothing that we could to do. But the death and the response hit Robbins hard. Therefore it falls into your capable hands to comfort her."

"Oh, my capable hands? I thought you weren't interested in my private life," Callie replies with a small smirk to which Bailey responds with a death stare that quickly wipes the smile off Callie's face. Snapping the folder shut, Callie jumps out of her seat and moves to the other side of the bench when she realises that she can't leave her post in the ER unattended. She also has no idea where Arizona would have gone and voices this question to Bailey.

"Do I look like her babysitter" Bailey replies as she plops down in the seat that Callie just vacated. "Now get out of here. Because the sooner you sort this out, the sooner I can get on with my day _practicing medicine_. And keep your pants up around your hips because I've already seen too many flag poles and vajayjays today."

"Thanks Bailey," Callie calls over her shoulder as she already jogging out of the ER. Before she is out of earshot, Callie hears Bailey mutter something about "Private life's, lesbians and dirty hands".

Throwing open all the on-call room doors she passes as she moves towards the general direction of the cafeteria. Callie thinks that Bailey may have a point because it seems that there is a lot of private examinations going on. Cringing at the images of pasty bottoms that have become imprinted in her mind, Callie comes to the conclusion that she will need a plan to track down her wife. The hospital consists of eight levels; with countless on-call rooms, supply closets and offices which could all hide an upset blonde. Callie's chances of stumbling across Arizona are minimal.

Picking up Arizona's comfort food, Callie glances around the cafeteria for inspiration as to where a perky blond Ped surgeon would seek refuge. Slapping herself hard on her forehead, Callie realises that this wild goose chase was unnecessary because she knew exactly where Arizona has gone.

Opening the door, Callie steps out onto the roof and is immediately buffered by what feels like an Artic breeze. Once the wind has died down, Callie hears the quiet sound of sobbing and moves in the direction of the noise. The sight Callie sees breaks her heart in two as Arizona is curled up against one of the vents, her head hung low and shoulders shaking. Clearly the death of this particular patient has hit Arizona harder than most as she looks so vulnerable and alone.

Throwing her coat over Arizona's shaking shoulders, Arizona lets out a small yelp at the shock of the movement. Lifting her head off her knees, Arizona sees her wife sit down next to her. Trying to wipe her eyes dry, Arizona lets out a small sob as the warmth from Callie's jacket leaks into her bones.

Looking upon the face of her wife with her red-rimmed and bloodshot eyes, Callie can tell that she's been crying for a while. The pure sorrow that laces Arizona's eyes make Callie feel like crying herself as Arizona's usually bright blue eyes are clouded over and lack their normal lustre. The look rips that air from Callie's lungs and she loses the ability to speak as this side of Arizona is something Callie has never seen before. The bubbly, cheerful Arizona is gone and in her place is an inconsolable surgeon who looks like she has to weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Bailey told me, I'm so sorry Arizona" Callie says as she takes one of Arizona's hands in her own. Callie's comment causes tears to again fall from Arizona's eyes as she remembers the moment she announced the time of death of the little girl who was looking forward to her first day of kindergarten next week. "Come here," Callie says as she opens up her arms as Arizona crawls into Callie's lap and buries her face in Callie's shoulder. Letting Arizona cry into her shoulder, Callie wraps her arms around Arizona and pulls her closer as sobs wrack the blonde's lithe frame.

Finally, Arizona crying starts to lessen and she begins to speak about why she is so distraught. "This little girl, Becky, was just 4 and she wandered out of her front yard. Her father was supposed to be watching her and he only turned his back for a second. He turned back around to the sound of screeching tyres and sees his daughter's body flying through the air. She was so little and had these beautiful dark eyes like you do."

Rubbing circular motions in the small of Arizona's back, Callie strains to hear the words the Arizona is saying as she talks into Callie's shoulder.

"When she came in, Becky was still conscious and the Mother was berating the Father for not paying attention. They thought Becky would be ok because she was awake. The mother was screaming at him, calling him a bad father as I did the initial assessment on their daughter. Neither even bothered to comfort their tiny human, they just wanted to blame each other. The stress of the situation was getting to them." The slight hitch in Arizona's voice tells Callie that this yelling was one of the reasons Arizona was so upset. Arizona was highly protective of her patients and hated when parents were too concerned with the blame game.

"I wheeled her into surgery and I don't think the parents even noticed as they were still arguing. But Becky's injuries were extensive and once I opened her up, she immediately started crashing. Three times she crashed and three times I bought her back as Bailey and I tried to stop her significant internal bleeding. But the fourth time was too much for her little body and she slipped away…" Once Arizona utters those words, she starts to cry again because she couldn't save little Becky, the child that could have been a splitting image of Callie at that age.

"Bailey offered to tell the parents but I knew it was something that I had to do. As I walked towards them, I could see the expectant look on their faces. As I told them that their daughter had died on my table, I watched their world crumble down around them as they both stood in their own individual world of pain. The silence stretched on forever between them as they both remembering their accusations – the yelling and the screaming. Then they united against me. Yelled at me for murdering their child, accused me of letting their child down as if I had some personal vendetta against them. It was just an _accident_ but there family and marriage had just been destroyed. So I bit my tongue and let them abuse me as I tried to explain why their little girl was taken away from them," her voice cracking unmistakably at the end.

"Oh Ari, I'm so sorry. But you did all you could and this wasn't your fault and the parents were way out of line. When they've accepted the fact that their child is gone they will regret their actions towards you. You did all you could." Callie says as she listens to Arizona cry into her shoulder again.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. I could feel their anger burning into me when they called me a murderer. I try to save lives and now I feel like I have blood on my hands," Arizona sobs out as imprinted in her mind is the look of pain, anger and hurt on the parents' face when she had told them the news.

"Oh Ari, you care like crazy and that makes you an amazing surgeon. The best ped surgeon out there. And you did all you could for Becky. It's not your fault that the parents were too busy fighting with each other to realises what was going on. You gave that child the best chance of survival." Callie says as she runs her hands through Arizona's hair, trying to calm her distraught wife.

Once Arizona has cried all the tears for the life that was lost, she lifts her head out of Callie's shoulder. Slowly calming down, Arizona realises that she has been sitting in Callie's lap for quite some time and is starting to feel better. "Sorry about your scrub top, I made you all wet," Arizona says in a dry rasp, her throat lacking any moisture.

"A pretty lady like you making me all wet, I think I can live with that," causing Arizona to break out in a small grin, glad that Callie is taking this new side of her in her stride. Arizona usually broke down in private and kept this side of her hidden. This darker side directly conflicted with her bubbly persona, but Callie seemed unperturbed by Arizona's breakdown Many of Arizona's past partners would have already run to the hills, told her to see a therapist or just not understood. It seemed as if Callie accepted and understood every aspect of Arizona. "Oh I got you some donuts – pink with sprinkles because they seem like your type." Arizona breaks out in a big smile at Callie's caring nature as she already seems to know Arizona so well.

Looking into the offered bag, Arizona sees the pinnacle of comfort foods and immediately grabs one as there is nothing that a few donuts can't fix. "Thanks" Arizona mumbles out through a mouthful of donut.

"You might want to chew a bit there," causing Arizona to over exaggerate her chewing motion to appease her wife as she slips out of her Callie's lap, immediately missing the safety it offers. A comfortable silence develops between the couple as Arizona cleans up the donuts in the bag.

"Movie night tonight?" Arizona asks because she didn't want to be alone after this rollercoaster day of emotions . They had made plans to go to club tonight with Mark and Teddy, but Arizona didn't feel like crowds.

"Sounds like a plan," Callie replies, glad that it appears Arizona has accepted the loss of the small child.

"My pick?" Arizona questions, knowing that Callie hates the type of movies that Arizona watches. A couple of days ago, Callie and Arizona had watched the movie Marley and Me. The look on Callie's face had been pure shock as she couldn't believe that a company had spent millions of dollars on a movie about a misbehaving dog. The commentary Callie had provided during the movie had been more interesting than the storyline and had the couple in fits of laughter. At the end of the film, Callie claimed that the film had been about as exciting as a dog's bowel movement and swore to never watch an Owen Wilson film again.

"Please not a Disney film," Callie pleads as she's not sure if she deal with Arizona's child-like taste in movies.

"Disney Pixar?" Arizona amends knowing that after the disastrous showing of Marley and Me it's highly unlikely that Callie will agree to watch Beauty and the Beast – the universal pick-me-up story.

Seeing the earnest expression on Arizona's face and the beginning of a pout form, "Fine, Disney Pixar it is."

"Finding Nemo !" Arizona says in an excited voice showing that she has bounced back from her depression. Jumping to her feet, Arizona hands back Callie's coat . "_I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy. Come on, Squishy Come on, little Squishy ,_" Arizona says in a remarkably accurate impression of Dory.

The shocked expression on Callie's face causes Arizona to say, "What? I work with children so I watch these types of movies for educational purposes. How do you think I became everyone's favourite kid doctor? I need these movies for material."

"Sure you do Arizona. No sane adult knows lines to animated movies – irrelevant what their occupation is. Unless they belong in a loony bin."

Heading back inside, Arizona feels remarkable better as it appears that Callie has the unique ability to pull her out of the deepest funk. "Arizona, next time this happens, just page me and I'll come. You can talk to me about whatever you want, whenever you want." Callie says as she reluctantly raises the issue of Arizona's emotional state. Callie wanted to help Arizona as she hated to see the blonde so distressed, even if it was only for a few short hours. "I'm much less bony than Teddy and therefore a superior hugger compared to her."

Seeing the honesty in Callie's statement, Arizona readily agrees as Callie is the first person in years who has been able to comfort her. "Ok, Teddy is a little bit skinny for my liking. I like my woman with curves." Arizona says, her dimples finally making an appearance.

XXXX

Arriving at their apartment, Callie sees Arizona has already finished her shift and is predictably cleaning to pass the time. Yang was continuously complaining that Arizona kept the apartment too clean because she could never find the stuff she left lying around. Clearly, Arizona's Marine upbringing was shining through as everything has its place in the apartment and Callie often found herself racking her brain to remember where Arizona would have (properly) packed things.

When Callie had told Mark that her and Arizona were backing out of the plans for tonight, he had developed one of his classic sleazy smirk. Mark wouldn't accept the truthful answer that Callie offered and was adamant that this change of plans was an excuse to hide a dirty, little secret. Callie had simply rolled her eyes as Mark's persistence over proving the romantic status of the wife's relationship. Mark claimed that the couple had essentially entered into a relationship without even noticing as they spent every waking minute either together or thinking about the other. Giving Mark the bird as she walked away, Mark had made whip cracking noises as in his eyes, signalling Callie was well and truly whipped.

"Hey, how's the organising going?" Callie says as Arizona drags her eyes away from the bookshelf where she had been implementing the Dewey Decimal system on the countless number of journals and textbooks that usually littered every flat surface in the apartment.

"Good, I've finished the journal articles and now just have to do the books. I've ordered pizza so it should be here soon. How was the end of your shift?" Arizona asks, as she continues to put books back on her shelf. As tempting as it was, Callie knew better than to joke about Arizona's need for organisation at it was an argument that she would never win.

"Filled with inept interns – but when it that unusual. I swear that medical schools must be getting lax as when I went through, no one would have been able to graduate with at least some knowledge of the human body." Callie laments as she starts to hand textbooks to Arizona. The couple won't be able to get on with their evening until every book is back on the shelf in its proper place. "But nothing I couldn't handle once I showed an intern how to stitch up a wound. And a second looked like she was going to pass out when I told her to hold the pressure bandage to a wound." Arizona let out a small giggle at Callie's explanation as she was usually saved from this level of ineptness by working in Ped's.

Soon the pizza arrive and the couple sit down and eat while watching Finding Nemo. As far as animated films go, Nemo was one of the ones that Callie actually approves of. There is a clear storyline and Dory is pretty hilarious (although Callie will never admit that to Arizona). Arizona's knowledge of the film is somewhat disturbing as she keeps quoting the film in time with the characters onscreen. But Callie finds it endearing as she watches Arizona be enthralled by a film that she's probably already seen a dozen times already.

There is nothing awkward or uncomfortable about sitting here with her wife and Callie surprisingly admits to herself that she enjoys the time she gets to spend with Arizona. Although Arizona is a sprawler on the couch and takes up 90% of the sofa, she appears unconcerned about Callie's position scrunched up in the corner. They have completely different personalities and tastes but it seems as if opposites do attract. Feeling Callie's eyes on her, Arizona deliberately keeps her eyes averted. Whatever is going through Callie's head will eventually come out as Callie always speaks her mind and wears her heart on her sleeve.

Half way through the movie, Callie finds herself barely paying attention as she finds herself analysing her relationship with Arizona. Callie hasn't felt this comfortable around someone is a long time and had had thought she would find this level of intimacy scary. But Arizona seems to be the antidote for all of Callie's fears. Staring at the blonde on the other end of the sofa, Callie had never thought she would be happy again but she was glad to be proven wrong. Shrugging her shoulders slightly at this revelation, Callie decides to stop dwelling on the matter.

Finally the armrest in Callie's back gets too much to handle so she simply picks up Arizona's legs and drops them on her lap. "For such a small person, you take up surprisingly a lot of space on a couch." Callie jests as she lays her hands on Arizona's calves, indicating that she is comfortable of the position that they are in now.

"Says the woman who's king size bed hardly contains all her limbs when she's asleep," Arizona replies, mirth lacing her voice.

"Are you implying that I'm fat" Callie exclaims in mock offense as she lightly slaps Arizona's calf.

"No Calliope, I'm saying that you sleeping posture resembles someone that has fallen off a ten story building." Arizona replies as she makes a splat motion with her hands.

"Oh, well that's ok then" Callie says with a grin, "Because that's' the look I was going for when I'm asleep. And anyway, who are you to judge with all your snoring and sniffling . You sound like a grazing wilder beast. As cute as it is, I would have never picked you for a snorer."

Arizona picks up her cushion and throws it at Callie's head , "I don't snore, I'm a heavy breather. And at least you think I'm cute" Arizona replies, laughter twinkling in her eyes. Neither woman had expected to become this comfortable around each other in such a short period of time – it was nearly as if they were made for each other as they just clicked.

"No, I said your snoring was cute. I never said that you were."

"Shut up and watch the movie, _dude_" Arizona replies as Crush, the one hundred and fifty year old sea turtle appears on the television screen. Although Arizona is paying attention to the screen, all she can think about is how she could get use to this. Movie nights with Callie were fun; in fact just spending time with Callie was fun and Arizona often found herself forgetting the unique situation that they were in.

"I swear I married a child" Callie whispers under her breath as she watches Arizona mouth the words of Crush's speech which is littered with the words dude, cool and whoo. Looking at her wife, Callie doesn't think she would now wish to have her wife any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Sorry for the fluffy chapter, have to show the developing relationship between the couple. There should be one more update before Christmas which will be more exciting.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As promised – another chapter before Christmas. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and I'm glad everyone enjoyed the fluff (even if I'm not the biggest fan). Special thanks to Amy for beta'ing this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Since Callie had opened up to Arizona and explained her failed relationship with Hahn, the friendship between the couple had gone from strength to strength. The couple regularly sought each other out at work for consults and discovered that they enjoyed each other's company. However, the relationship remained purely platonic as both women were too scared to press the romantic issue and the deeply ingrained fear of getting burnt couldn't be overcome. It was now a common sight to see a happily married couple is the halls of the hospital, at Joes or lazed out on a couch in the apartment for a movie night. The days continued to pass and neither realised that each was suffering from the same dilemma – each was falling for their wife and was too scared to do anything about it.<p>

Stumbling into the locker room after pulling an all-nighter, Callie wishes she could just crawl into bed and fall asleep. Her normal 12 hour shift had expanded to 20 hours after a pileup on the freeway. Whoever said that orthopaedics was a soft speciality clearly hadn't dealt with a person whose number of broken bones exceeded those unbroken and the body resembled a poorly assembled jigsaw puzzle. Even the locker room benches are looking mighty comfortable after the shift from hell as Callie contemplates taking a nap as she's not sure if she can make it home. Pulling her phone from her locker, Callie sees she has one voicemail message from her father and presses the button to hear what he has to say.

"_Mi'ja, your mother and I are flying into Seattle this afternoon and would like to take you and your new lady suitor out for dinner. Meet at La Chatelier's at 7.00._"

Hearing the voicemail from her father, a sense of panic washes over Callie and the adrenaline rush makes sleepiness a distant memory. Her father seems to have physic powers as Callie hadn't mentioned Arizona to her parents for obvious reasons. "Crap, crap, crap, crap," Callie mutters as she sends back an affirmative text as no is not an option. Replacing her scrubs with casual clothes, Callie's mind can't think of a scenario where this meet and greet doesn't blow back in her face. Callie hurries back to the apartment and prays that Arizona has already finished for the day so she can share this good news with her.

Opening the front door, Callie sees Arizona curled up on the couch watching another Disney film. Arizona had cluttered up Callie's bad-ass DVD collection with her perky, Disney crap. "Oh thank God you are home" Callie exclaims as she switches off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that. Snow White needs to be saved" Arizona replies as she reaches to take the remote out of Callie's hand. Snow White was about to be kissed by her handsome Prince and no one should be turning off a movie when that's about to happen.

Pulling Arizona towards her own bedroom, "Come on, we have to leave soon. Don't you ever check your phone? I've been calling you." Callie says, deciding not to broach the subject of Disney movies.

"Leave? Leave where?" Arizona asks as she dutifully follows after her frazzled wife as finishing the movie is no longer an option. Throwing open Arizona's cupboard, Callie begins to sort through her clothes. Arizona can hear Callie muttering and decides to leave the crazy woman to her own devices. But once Callie starts throwing dresses on her bed, Arizona decides to get to the bottom of this as her room is starting to resemble her wife's. "As much as I enjoy you critiquing my clothes, what is going on?"

"This one". Callie exclaims as she holds up a dress against Arizona as it falls well above her knee and shows a lot of her long legs. "Too short, I don't want my Father thinking that we are having sex. I need a dinner appropriate dress that makes you look like a nun."

"We aren't having sex" Arizona clarifies as her brain digests what Callie has just said. "Wait your father? Why am I dressing up for your father?" Arizona says, placing emphasis on the word father.

"Weren't you listening? I just spent the last five minutes explaining all of this," Callie responds as she holds up a light green dress against Arizona's body.

"To your crazy rambling? Not so much." Arizona replies. "So please enlighten me in _English_ so I can understand what the dilemma is. And could you stop making a mess of my cupboard, I had it all colour coordinated and you've messed up the order."

"My parents are in town and they want to meet you." Callie says as she sighs deeply. Running her hand through her hair, Callie wishes that this wasn't happening. In a few short months, the divorce would be finalised and her parents would be none the wiser. Not that Callie is ashamed of Arizona as a person, it's their situation which is unlikely to be given a seal of approval by her parents.

A look of shock develops on Arizona's face as this surprising news. "You want _me_ to meet your parents." Callie nods her head as she recognises the sheer horror on Arizona's face. "Me? The woman you married in Vegas who will be your ex-wife in a couple of months. How do they even know that I exist?"

"My Dad has connections" Callie replies as she settles on the green dress as it fits the bill as a meet the parents' appropriate dress. Not too short, hides Arizona's cleavage (sadly) but still is dinner appropriate, Callie muses to herself.

"You are making it sound like he's in the Mafia."

"With my Father, you can never be quiet sure. Alternatively, my sister told him to get me back for the time I intentionally let it slip that she got a tattoo." Callie ruefully replies.

"You have a sister? I never knew that. Because it sounds like a really close relationship," Arizona comments sarcastically. "It sounds really caring and loving because she has thrown us in the deep end."

"This is no time for funnies, Arizona. Here, change into this dress because we have to leave in 30 minutes if we are going to make the reservations. And Aria is a dead woman walking anyway because I have years of dirt on her. My parents will soon know that she's the one that crashed Daddy's Mercedes." Callie says as she throws the dress at Arizona. Callie begins to pace Arizona's room, muttering Spanish under her breath, much to the amusement of Arizona.

"You know I can dress myself," Arizona comments, "But you are welcome to stay and watch because I put on one hell of a show."

Watching a series of expressions flash across Callie's face, for a brief second Arizona thinks that Callie is going to stay. "As much as I would enjoy a strip tease, I'm going to get myself ready." Callie comments over her shoulder as she steps out of the room and leaves Arizona to her own devices.

Arizona proceeds to beautify herself to a level where any parent would welcome her into their family with open arms. Walking into Callie's bedroom, Arizona sees her straightening her hair. Arizona decides that this is a perfect opportunity to get something out of Callie. "What do I get out of this? Because when I came home this evening, this isn't really what I had expected," Arizona asks as she sits down on Callie's bed.

"My undying gratitude and thanks"

"I thinking of something a little more physically gratifying" At Arizona's words, Callie's mouth drops open and her mind immediately goes to the gutter. Noticing Callie's expression, Arizona blushes slightly at her poor choice of word, "Not that Calliope. I want you to convince the Chief to give me my Heelys back." The look Arizona is giving Callie indicates that she is not kidding around and this issue is non-negotiable.

"I don't know if I can. I had facts, figures and a graph to back up my argument to ban them from the hospital. My graph was very persuasive and sealed the deal. And it was a pie graph, no one says no to one of them," Callie sheepishly replies. Since Callie had admitted to her less than stellar behaviour, Arizona's main sticking point had been the Heelys. Noticing a pout develop on Arizona's face, Callie quickly amends her statement "I can try." Callie is starting to think that Arizona's pout should be crowned the eighth wonder of the world as whenever Arizona plays that card, Callie finds herself unable to say no. This is probably the reason why in these past couple of weeks, Callie has watched more Disney films than she knew existed.

"That is all I ask for."

XXXX

Stepping into the restaurant, Callie and Arizona are soon led to a table where the elder Torres' are already seated. The drive over had been tense which had been broken by Arizona's incessant singing of "_hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go_." Callie was very worried about her parents reaction to her spur of the moment nuptials as she had robbed her parent's the opportunity of seeing their eldest daughter get married. Callie was also hoping that Arizona would stop singing that song or her parents would think that she married a lunatic.

"Daddy, Mama – this is Arizona Robbins" Callie says, introducing her wife to her parents, who have risen to their feet.

Offering her hand to Lucia Torres, Arizona is pulled into a tight hug which she reciprocates once she gets over the shock. "We hug in this family," Lucia whispers into Arizona's ear as she immediately welcomes Arizona into the Torres fold. A similar greeting is soon offered by Carlos and conversation springs up between the group.

As every mother in law does, Lucia Torres is soon digging for information about how the couple met. Remembering Callie's advice, Arizona keeps her answers non-specific as Callie was unsure how much Aria had shared about the wedding. "So, how did you two meet?" Lucia asks in her daughter-in-laws direction.

"Ah…at a conference in Las Vegas. I saw Calliope present her synthetic cartilage and I was immediately blown away by her research. I met up with her later that evening and I was just as blown away by her personality. I guess the rest is history." Callie shoots Arizona a grateful look as the answer seemed to have satisfied both her parents.

Before Lucia can ask any more questions, Carlos cuts her off "I think that's enough of an inquisition. Arizona is clearly a better suitor than that Hahn woman so we shall leave it at that." An awkward silence develops over the table at Carlos's mention of the devil reincarnated which causes Arizona to grimace and Callie to avoid her Father's apologetic look. "Mija, I am sorry" Carlos apologises, "I'm just glad that you have found happiness with another suitor."

"It's fine" Callie mumbles out, still refusing to meet the look of anyone at the table. Arizona lays a gentle hand of Callie's hand, a gesture which doesn't go unnoticed. Both parents share a small smile with each other as its already clear that Arizona has a more caring personality that Callie's ex as Erica was as prickly as a sea urchin and both parents had wondered what their daughter saw in that woman.

"What speciality did you say you worked in?" Lucia asks Arizona in a vain attempt to move the conversation along. Shooting her mother a thankful look, the conversation turns to lighter topics as Arizona wins her in-laws over with her charming personality. Throughout the meal, Callie has remained quiet as she waits for her parents inevitable disappointment about her impromptu nuptials. Callie was surprised that it hadn't been mentioned yet – especially by her father.

"Mija, you are still nervous. Your father and I love Arizona; she seems like a very lovely lady." Lucia Torres says as she continues to watch her daughter fidget with every bit of cutlery on the table. Lucia is starting to worry that her daughter isn't serious about this relationship and is still caught up with her ex-fiancé.

"I just didn't think you would be so calm and accepting about Arizona and I being married." Callie replies, glad that the weight on her chest is starting to lessen. At Callie's comment, Lucia's cutlery drops to her plate in a loud clang and Carlos starts to cough on the sip of wine he had just taken which draws the attention of some of the surrounding patrons. Clearly Aria hadn't told her parents the full story and Callie had just put her foot in it.

Leaning over to whisper into Callie's ear, Arizona says "I don't think they knew that we were married."

In response, Callie shoots her a glare and a hushed exclamation of "No shit Sherlock." Callie patiently waits for her parents to pick their mouths off the floor as she prepares herself for a tongue lashing from both her parents. Both her parents remained devout Catholics and marriage wasn't someone entering into lightly.

Carlos Torres whirls on his eldest daughter as in an accusing tone, exclaims "You're married to Arizona?" Mutely nodding her head, Callie watches her father process this piece of information as his face develops a red tinge. His blue eyes become steely cold as he looks upon the newly weds. Having a silent conversation with his wife, Carlos decides that a divide and conquer tactic is required because there is more to this story than meets the eye.

"Well I really must use the powder room. Calliope, if you would accompany me?" Lucia announces to the table as she stands and waits for her daughter to follow after her. Callie immediately shoots a horrified look in Arizona's direction, who is one step away from a panic attack. Having no option but to follow after her mother, Callie leaves Arizona in the company of her father.

Turning to face the ice cool glare of her father in law, Arizona mind draws a blank at a conversation starter. "So you are already married to my eldest daughter? Without having even met her parents or ask for her hand in marriage?" Carlos Torres asks, to ensure that this bombshell isn't a faulty charge and this woman is indeed married to the apple of his eye.

"Yes sir" Arizona replies in a firm voice as she keeps her nerves in check. Arizona wasn't particular fond of authority and blamed her father, the Colonel for that. But Mr Torres was certainly giving her old man a run for his money. Arizona wonders if she can order some tissues because she expects that she will need some in a couple of minutes. The cool stare of Mr Torres as he examines his daughter law so has taken up his daughter's habit in fidgeting with the cutlery.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona attempts to convince Mr Torres that she deserves the hand in marriage of his daughter. After all, asking permission is better late than never. "Most people think that I was named for the state, but it's not true, I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved nineteen men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honouring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country. Love my family. Protect the things I love. I know that the news of our marriage must come as a shock to you and Lucia. But love is love, no matter how hard I try and deny it, fight it and run from it – I love your daughter with every fibre within me. I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter. She's strong, and caring, honourable and fearless. Everything I have ever wanted in a wife and she's my soul mate."

At the end of her heartfelt speech, Arizona can see that her words have affected Carlos as his eyes are shining with unshed tears. But Arizona's mind continues to race as what she had admitted out loud - she is in love with Callie. The realisation hits Arizona like a tonne of bricks as this feeling had been something Arizona had been desperately trying to fight. But resistance was futile and Arizona finally admits to _herself_ that she is in love with her wife.

"It is every father's wish that his daughter finds someone who cherishes and loves them for who they are – both inside and out. I have seen Calliope's partners try and mould her into someone that she is not, get rid of her reckless attitude and huge heart. She loves unconditionally and without fear and she often gets left heartbroken for that reason. But it's obvious that Calliope has found her soul mate in you because you love her for _who she is_." Arizona remains silent as she takes in what Carlos has said. Arizona would never change anything about Callie as she has seen the very worst of her during the scheming stage of their marriage. But even after all that, Arizona still can't find a single reason for not loving Callie. How much simpler life would be if Callie felt the same way?

It's also become clear that Aria didn't tell her parents of the series of events that lead to the surprise nuptials. There's no need for them to know that the couple got married on the night they met as Arizona just got out of one hole so she doesn't want to immediately fall into another. As Callie made it clear that she didn't want her parents to know, Arizona bites her tongue and continues to chat with Carlos as she waits for Callie and Lucia to return to the table. Hopefully Callie fares just as well with Arizona as is able to convince her mother that the marriage is legitimate.

XXXX

Walking behind her mother, Callie follows after Lucia as the parents implement the divide and conquer tactic that she knows very well. When her and Aria were mischievous as children her parents would split them up as the sisters were weaker and more likely to crack as individuals. Reaching the hallway leading to the bathroom, Lucia turns to her daughter and gives her an pointed look. Her daughter's fidgeting and nervousness all made sense now as Callie knew her father would react poorly to the news. "So you are married Calliope? To this woman that you never bought home to visit us. In fact, you never mentioned her at all."

"Yes Mama, I'm married to Arizona" Callie replies with a small sigh as she rues the day that Aria was born. Little sisters are a lot more cons than pros. The couple had nearly made it through the entire dinner without mentioning the marriage because Callie had assumed that her parents already knew. Callie had definitely put her foot in her mouth and Arizona was paying the price. Callie was half expecting to return to the table and see Arizona curled into the foetal position because Papa Torres was very protective of his family and Arizona is facing his wrath.

"And do you love this woman?" Lucia asks as she knew her daughter had an impulsive nature that would often end up in heartache. Her daughter usually gave her heart completely and freely to the person she was seeing. The concept of "taking it slow" had always been foreign to her daughter and although she often got burnt, she always bounced back. That was until Callie's engagement failed and Lucia had started to fear that her daughter had stopped believing in love. But looking at Callie and Arizona, even a blind person would be able to see the strong connection that the couple shared.

"Yes Mama, I love her," Callie admits without a second thought as she thinks about her wife. The emotion that Callie has long fought against is finally in the open. Callie is in love with Arizona and her heart belongs to a woman who doesn't reciprocate the feeling. Callie knows that when their divorce is finalised, she will be more broken than before. But love is a fickle being and works in weird and wondrous ways; every moment that Callie spent with Arizona, she found herself falling more in love. Whether it was whooping her arse at darts or watching a one of the countless Disney movies that Arizona claimed were a cinematic masterpiece, Callie couldn't stop herself giving her heart away.

"Well then, it looks like I have obtained myself a very charming daughter in law" Lucia replies, accepting Arizona's place in her daughter's life. Once Callie's mind was made up, there was little chance of changing it and Lucia had come to accept that many years ago. And Arizona was an amazing woman and Lucia was glad that her daughter had finally found true happiness.

"So you are fine with me being married?" Callie asks, surprised that her mother is taking this news in her stride. Her mother had always dreamed of planning her daughter's wedding down to the intricate details – irrelevant if it was a woman standing next to her.

"Of course Calliope, if you are happy, then I am happy. Arizona seems like a charming young lady who has swept you off your feet. I would have liked to be able to _attend_ the wedding but there's no use crying over spilt milk." Lucia replies, with emphasis on the fact she didn't get to attend her own daughter's wedding.

Under her breath Callie mutters "No you wouldn't have," in reference to her mother's wish to be there as Arizona and Callie declared their love for each other before a room full of drunks and $200 per ceremony officiator. There's something strangely unromantic about stumbling down the aisle after tying the knot. Her mother would probably faint in shock if she was told of the series of events that lead to the marriage.

"Well, we had better go and save your wife from your father. He may be slightly less understanding than I am. After all, I do want some grandchildren and I'd prefer if you weren't a single mother." At Lucia's final comment, Callie nearly face plants into the floor as the concept of reproducing is an impossibility in this relationship. In two months time, they'll be standing before the judge and getting a divorce. But the impossibility doesn't stop Callie from conjuring images of a small child that is a splitting image of her other mother that calls Callie "Mama". A blonde mop of curly blonde hair would flop over piercing blue eyes and Callie's heart would swoon whenever she sees them and be unable to deny that child any wish.

Walking back to their table, the two Torres women find Arizona and Carlos chatting away like old friends. Callie can tell that whatever Arizona said to her father has swayed his vote and he has given this union his seal of approval. The rest of the meal passes in a blur as Callie is still in a state of shock that her conservative, Catholic parents seemed to have accepted this shotgun wedding. Deciding to not press the issue further, Callie joins the conversation until the couples decide to part ways for the night.

Arriving back at their apartment, Callie is counting her blessings that this dinner went off without a hitch largely thanks to the charming nature of Arizona. Watching Arizona walk around the living area, Callie feels overwhelmed with gratitude (and love) that Arizona managed to win her parents over. As a rule, parents never approve of their children's lovers as it conflicts with the laws of nature. Callie's parents had never taken to one of Callie's partners so quickly. But one perky surgeon seems to be an exception to a lot of rules.

"Thank you" Callie says which stops Arizona's wandering. Arizona shoots her a quizzical look as she's not sure what Callie is thanking her for. Elaborating, Callie continues "For charming my parents and making them fall in love with you. And also for not ratting me out because my Dad on a war path is not a pretty sight. He has the tendency to throw people against walls."

"Well, that is what wives are for, they protect their partners," Arizona replies light-heartedly as she feels herself drown in Callie's eyes. If Arizona didn't know better, the look Callie is sending her boarders on adoration and love but she concedes that this is impossible. Arizona's feelings aren't reciprocated by Callie and she would be kidding herself if she thought otherwise. Time and time again, Callie had had broken her spirit with her harsh jabs and hurtful judgement and although Callie had turned over a new life, some things just don't change.

By now, Arizona and Callie are standing across from one another as neither is willing to break. "Well whatever the reason was thank you for saving me from the wrath of my Father." Leaning in, Callie lightly kisses Arizona's cheek in a gesture that she hopes will be interpreted as friendship. Stifling a moan, Arizona keeps her response in check as this simple action drags a number of dirty thoughts to the surface. Her entire body is enveloped in the smell of Callie and Arizona finds in intoxicating. Both women are fighting to breathe normally due to their close proximity to each other.

Stepping backwards, Callie sees that Arizona is standing still and Callie wonders if she's overstepped the imaginary line the couple had drawn. "And I'll do the best to get your Heelys back. Even if I have to go against my wonderful pie graph which I've been thinking of framing," Callie adds, hoping that a change in subject will draw Arizona out of whatever stupor she is suffering from. As Arizona remains silent, Callie doesn't want the situation to become more awkward and decides into time to turn in for the night. "Well, good night."

Arizona watches Callie walk towards her bedroom and for the briefest second, she considers blurting out the truth. Throwing caution to the wind and declaring her love and hope for a positive resolution is on the tip of Arizona's tongue. But her need to protect herself from heartbreak stops her declaration in its tracks and Arizona slowly trudges to her own room – alone. Both metaphorical and physical barriers between the couple remain impenetrable as the walls surrounding their hearts are yet to crumble completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So hopefully people enjoyed this chapter and are happy with the direction I am taking. I also wish everyone a merry Christmas and hopefully it's not too stressful. Enjoy the festive season!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy new year everyone! Hope everyone did or will have a good night and not get up too much mischief. As always thanks for the reviews and alerts – I'm glad people are still interested in this story. I think so people will be especially pleased with the ending of this chapter. **

**Special thanks to Amy my beta. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you free for lunch?" Callie asks as she spots her wife filling in a chart at the nurse's counter. Since their meet the parents dinner a couple days previous, the couple's relationship had evolved even further. Callie found herself inadvertently daydreaming about Arizona on a regular basis. Callie often imagined herself admitting her feelings for Arizona and for the blonde reciprocating these emotions. This daydream then often turned into the naked variety which would leave Callie flustered and blushing profusely – just as she is now. Callie was starting to think that Arizona should come with a warning sign because she was seriously affecting Callie's mental capacity.<p>

"Yep, just give me half a second to finish updating this chart," Arizona cheerfully replies as she continues to scrawl away. Leaning against the counter, Callie's phone starts to buzz from her scrub pant pocket doing nothing to dampen her state of arousal. Pulling out her phone, Callie sees an unknown number flashing across her screen. Briefly considering answering it, Callie decides not to as she hadn't seen Arizona all day and desperately requires her fix of perk. It's probably a sales person anyway and Callie is quite happy with her long distance provider.

Ignoring the first call, Callie's phone immediately starts to buzz for a second time. Whatever the person on the other end wants, it must be important as normally people aren't so persistent. Shooting an apologetic look at Arizona, Callie walks into the closest on-call room and takes the call.

"Hello?" Callie answers in a questioning tone. If this person is a salesperson, they aren't going to know what hit them because a barrage of insults is about to come their way.

"Hello. Am I speaking to Dr Calliope Torres?" the voice on the other end asks.

Cringing slightly at the use of her full name, "Yes, this is Callie Torres."

"This is Michael Booth from the Harper Avery Selection Committee. I am ringing to inform and congratulate you on your nomination for the award for your work on synthetic cartilage." Hearing these words, Callie's mouth drops open in shock as never in her wildest dreams would she had expected to get nominated. The next part of the conversation is lost on Callie as her mind drifts off as she struggles to comprehend this unexpected honour. Residents don't get nominated for Harper Avery Awards – even if they are in their final year. Callie would be the first resident in over ten years to even be nominated and no resident had ever won this prestigious award.

Tunning back into the conversation, Callie focusses on back on the man's voice. "The award's ceremony is scheduled for six weeks time and more information will be provided to you shortly. Do you have any other questions at this point in time?"

"No…thank you" Callie manages to stutter out without making a complete fool of herself. Hearing the on-call door open, Callie sees Arizona standing in the doorway and Callie gestures for her to enter. Callie guesses that Arizona got sick of waiting for her to finish as this phone call was eating into their lunch date.

"Well Dr Torres, congratulations again and someone will be in contact with you shorty about what the nomination entails. Goodbye for now." Hearing the person on the other end hang up, Callie drops her mobile phone to her lap as her dazed mindset continues. Arizona interprets the look of shock for distress and immediately joins Callie on the bed as she already fears the worst.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to your Mom or Dad?" Arizona asks, dreading that Callie's appearance is because of a family tragedy. Callie looks like she has seen a ghost with her pale appearance and wide eyes. Arizona figures that nothing good could ever come from an expression like that.

"I just got nominated" Callie whispers as she's unable to articulate anything further than this simple statement.

"Nominated? Nominated for what?" Arizona questions as her mind tries to think what Callie could possibly be talking about. It's not unusual for Callie to go off on conversational tangents that would leave Arizona bemused. Remembering today's date, Arizona realises that nominations for the biggest award in the medical world are announced. "Oh my god, you got nominated for the Harper Avery Award!" Arizona excitedly exclaims. "This is the best news ever." Throwing her arms around Callie, Arizona drags her into a tight hug, convincing herself that this type of physical contact often occurs between friends. Arizona is immensely proud of Callie as she is a deserving recipient of a nomination. Callie's breakthrough had been so left-field that the medical world had no choice but to stop and notice what Callie had achieved.

"This means more public speaking." Callie replies in a hushed voice as her mind immediately conjures up the worst aspect of the nomination. She dreads the media circus that comes with such a nomination as the hospital will want to show her off like a prized poodle.

Arizona raises her hands to Callie's face and forces eye contact between the two of them. Arizona prepares to give a perky pep talk as Callie really shouldn't be thinking about public speaking when she's been nominated for the award of a lifetime. "It will be fine. You've rocked all your presentations thus far. You are a rock star and this nomination just proves it. I and everyone else in the medical community are in awe of your abilities. So you'll just walk on stage and be awesome."

The couple's closeness causes both to get lost in each other's eyes. Arizona acts without thinking as she leans in until she is a hairs breadth away from Callie's lips as she fights a losing battle to stop herself kissing her wife. Up until this point, it has been Arizona that has initiated all the physical contact between the couple and Arizona prays that Callie takes that final step.

Watching Arizona move in towards her, Callie's eyes are drawn to Arizona's lips as all she can think about is kissing them. Losing to temptation, she lightly brushes her lips against Arizona's as she finally listens to her heart and throws caution to the wind.

Leaning back slightly to gauge Arizona's reaction, Callie sees that she is staring at her with wide eyes but hasn't voiced a protest as of yet. Arizona then takes the initiative and re-initiates contact and Callie can't help but groan as she feels Arizona's tongue force its way between her lips. Opening her mouth, Callie welcomes Arizona's tongue, stroking it softly as she leans back into the bed pulling Arizona on top of her. Arizona's hands retreats from Callie's cheeks, slowly gliding down her neck and then each of her arms before she tangles them in Callie's hair. Callie's hands make tracks down Arizona's body pulling her impossibly closer to her own as Arizona swallows another of her moans.

Before the encounter can progress further, the door to the on-call room is thrown open and Mark saunters in as the nurses had said Callie had entered this room. The noise causes Callie to violently sit up on the bed, throwing Arizona onto the floor as Callie bumps her head on the top bunk. Exclamations of pain ring out around the room as Callie rubs her head and Arizona her hip. Arizona shoots Callie a glare because that was not the response she had wanted for that lip lock.

Mark's progress into the room grinds to a halt as he looks at the intimate embrace the couple had been sharing. "Nice…" Mark drawls out as he offers Arizona his hand to pull her off the floor. Upon seeing that hot lip lock, Mark can tick another thing off his bucket list. Both woman are blushing and refusing to look at each other as they know that being caught by Mark is definitely a worst case scenario. "Want to explain to me what that was all about?" Mark asks, hoping that the couple will finally admit what he and Teddy have known for weeks.

"I was just congratulating Calliope," Arizona mutters out as she rubs her sore hip, certain that it is going to bruise.

"With your tongue?" Mark asks incredulously as the couple still denies what was literally just in their faces.

"It was a personal congratulation." Arizona amends as she digs them an even deeper hole. There is no way that Mark was going to keep quiet about this and Arizona half expects him to whip out his phone and place a call to his sidekick, Teddy.

"I wish people congratulated me in that manner," Mark comments in a wistful manner as he puckers his lips in Arizona's direction. Seeing the death stare being shot his way, Mark decides to drop the issue as neither Callie nor Arizona are going to admit anything to him. "So what was the congratulation for? Have you two finally decided to admit your feelings for each other? Because, I would be happy to stay and watch the rest of the congratulation ceremony if that kiss was anything to go by." Both women shoot daggers in Mark's direction at his total disregard for social etiquette.

"Calliope got nominated for the Harper Avery Award," Arizona responds as Callie continues to sit on the bed in silence, her mind still reeling from her kiss with Arizona. Mark breaks out into a huge grin at the news and pulls Callie off the bed and into a hug.

"Wow Torres, that's great news. I knew you could do it. Badass Torres in back in the building. See, I congratulate without tongue action" Mark comments in Arizona direction, causing the blonde to poke out her tongue.

"Oh, a little bit more tongue action there Blondie. Just a little bit closer and I'll take care of that for you," Mark snickers out which earns him a slap on the back of the head from Callie.

A pager blares out throughout the room as all three surgeons immediately look to their hips to see who is required elsewhere. Callie holds up her pager indicating that she in the one being summoned. Reading the message scrolling across the screen, Callie addresses her best friend and wife. "The Chief wants to see me in his office. I'll see you guys later."

"Drinks at Joe's tonight? Because we need to celebrate" Mark asks as Callie reaches the door of the room.

"Yeah, sure" Callie replies feeling as if she could really go for a shot or two of tequila right now.

Stepping out of the on-call room, Callie hears Mark jest "Congratulating with your tongue, that's a good one." This comment is soon followed by a yelp as Arizona has no doubt punched him in the arm.

Heading to the Chief's office, Callie is almost certain that this meeting is about her Harper Avery nomination. Ruefully thinking to herself, Callie knows that the hype is about to begin and the Chief will be eager to cash in on her nomination. The hospital's ranking was yet to improve from its dismal ranking of twelve last year and was still languishing outside the top ten. Callie knew that the Chief will be hoping that this award will rectify this issue and get the Board off his back. Cursing the existence of hospital politics, Callie's knows she will have no choice but to (forcibly) grin and bear this burden.

But Callie finds her mind soon drifts off and focusses on the more interesting development in her life – the kiss with Arizona. It seems that these physical encounters are happening more and more often whether it be intentional or unintentional. Her mind is in turmoil as Callie is unsure what that kiss meant as it definitely wasn't a friendship kiss. Maybe Arizona does feel something for her?

Knocking lightly on Webber's door, Callie steps into the office as she notices someone else is already in the office. "Oh sorry sir, I'll come back. I didn't know that you were with someone." Callie says as she backtracks towards the door.

"No Dr Torres, stay here. I'm sure you are familiar with Dr Murray Jackson." Callie's mouth drops open in shock as she is introduced to her idol. Dr Jackson is a rock star on steroids in the orthopaedic world and Callie has always been in awe of his ability. Many of the risky surgeries that Callie pleaded with the Chief to let her attempt were the brainchild of this man as nothing is impossible in his eyes. He is a revolutionary in Callie's world who has perfected a number of procedures and probably deserves a dozen Harper Avery Awards.

"Hello sir, it's an honour to meet you," Callie says as she shakes her idol's hand.

"No Dr Torres, the pleasure is all mine. I'm on the committee for the Harper Avery Award and wanted to offer my personal congratulations for your nomination. It's about time that orthopaedics got the recognition that it deserves as it's been years since our speciality got a nod." Dr Jackson's dig at the Committee as the recipients of the award were usually surgeons in the Neuro or Cardio field as a majority of the Committee members belonged to these specialties. Although no favouritism in the award itself, the nominations tended to lean towards these two specialities.

"Thank you sir, the nomination comes as a real shock. I didn't think that I had progressed enough in my research for such an honour," Callie comments, still in awe that she is standing in the presence of greatness.

"I can tell, you looked a little lost when you walked in here." Dr Jackson lightly jests as he looks upon the young surgeon who is the future of orthopaedics.

"Just a little sir," Callie admits sheepishly "My wife is probably more excited about this than I am because it hasn't really sunk in yet. It still seems so surreal while she was jumping all over the place." Realising what she has just said, Callie develops nervous tick as she hopes she hasn't put her foot in it. Although Callie would never hide her sexuality, she hadn't meant to casually blurt it out either. Dr Jackson rises his eyebrows at the comment while the Chief looks mildly amused. Webber is use to Callie blurting out whatever comes to her mind .

"How long have you been married for?" Dr Jackson asks, curious to learn more about his new protégée. He is secretly hoping that he could pry Callie away from SGH by offering her an attending position at the Columbia, the hospital that he worked at. But this was now complicated by the presence of a wife – who clearly also worked at this hospital.

"Just a couple of months. She's a peds surgeon so she knows how unusual my nomination is," Callie replies, glad that no one is shooting her a disapproving look or running to the closet antiseptic soap dispenser.

"Well, congratulations of your marriage. I actually have ulterior motives by personally coming to see you. I was hoping to convince you and Chief Webber that you should attend the orthopaedics general conference next week as my guest of honour. I know that you have been attending a number of conferences in the last couple of months – but this is one of the biggest on the calendar. The Head of the Ortho Departments of all the big hospitals will be in attendance and it would be marvellous if you would present your research. I would love it if you and your wife could attend."

Seeing the look on the Chief's face, Callie knows that she and Arizona will be attending the conference if they like it or not. "Both Arizona and I would be honoured to attend the conference."

"Well, I will let you get on with your day." Dr Jackson says as her shakes Callie's hand for a second time. Knowing that she has been dismissed, Callie leaves the office and leaves the two elderly statesman of the medical world to chat.

Callie decides that she needs to track down her wife and tell her the good news that they'll be attending another conference together. But Callie also wants to get to the bottom of the on-call room encounter that Mark rudely interrupted. Who knows what could have happened if Mark hadn't shown up because Callie was itching to play out one of her daydreams. Callie has decided that she's going to take the plunge and tell Arizona the truth – she has got nothing to lose. The feeling of Arizona on lying on top of her was the best feeling she had had all day, if not in her entire life.

Spotting Arizona ahead, Callie feels as if rhinos are running rampant in her stomach as her nerves take hold as she begins to plan how she is going to delicately broach the subject rather than her usual style of a bull at a gate. Callie knows that this could all backfire and Arizona could tell her than she feels nothing, but that kiss had given Callie the confidence to push through her fears.

Callie sees Arizona talking to a nurse up ahead, and boy is that nurse hot Callie ruefully thinks to herself. Seeing the nurse lightly brush Arizona's arm, Callie realises that the nurse is actually chatting up her wife and her green eyed monster comes out to play. Recognising the nurse as the gay version of Mark, Callie feels the need to find a scalpel and stab that bitch. Alternatively, Callie could hire Yang as her hit man because she would probably jump at the opportunity.

Quietly seething to herself, Callie mutters that no one is able to touch her wife like that except her. But Callie also doesn't have the right to touch Arizona like that – something that Callie plans on rectifying. Clearly, this nurse thought she was in with a chance as the scheming in their marriage had become legendary in the hospital.

Watching Arizona step slightly backwards and twist her body away from the Nurse's advances, Callie realises that Arizona is trying to blow her off as politely as possible. Callie can tell that Arizona's smile is forced and doesn't reach her eyes which is a sure sign that Arizona is uninterested and is starting to get peeved. The nurse also realises that she is losing her audience as Arizona as a look of shock graces her face for the briefest second before it is hidden under a charming smile. Obviously, this nurse isn't use to be turned down.

The nurse attempts to reel Arizona back in with the big guns with a hair flick and a second arm rub as she puts the moves of Arizona. Arizona further closes herself off as she shoves her hands into her lab coat pocket as Arizona can't escape as she needs to update her charts and can't yell at a nurse on the Peds floor.

Approaching the couple, Callie can see that Arizona is trying to avoid the situation but the nurse is predatory. It seems as if Arizona's niceness has become a curse as she's just too polite. Getting close enough to overhear their conversation, Callie hears that the Nurse is inviting Arizona for a drink this evening at the local lesbian bar.

"Hey, Arizona." Callie says as she watches Arizona squirm slightly. Arizona silently chastises herself because she fears that Callie will believe that that she has fallen off the wagon and reciprocates this nurse's feelings. But Callie's next actions puts Arizona's mind at ease as Callie lays a gentle hand on her wife's arm and places a light kiss on her cheek. In comparison to the Nurse's attempt, Arizona moves into Callie's embrace and turns her body slightly towards her wife.

"What's this I hear about drinks?" Callie asks, deciding that this nurse needs to be put back in place which is as far away from Arizona as possible The nurse manages to stutter through her invitation for a second time realising that she might angered a woman that broke bones for a living.

"Oh that sounds lovely; I'm assuming that the invitation is open to the both of us. Because for a second there it seemed as if you were hitting on my wife, but we live in a civilised society so no one does that. So next time, keep the arm rubs to a minimum as we wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression." Callie keeps the tone of her voice light as she lets out a small (fake) giggle. The nurse's mouth opens and closes like a goldfish as she realises she has been pulled up on her slightly immoral actions. "But sadly, we have to turn down your _nice_ invitation. We've already made plans, but maybe some other time. I would love a night out with my _wife_" Callie finishes with as she drags Arizona away from the beet red nurse.

"If I was a tree and you were a dog, I just got peed all over," Arizona giggles out once they are out of earshot from the thoroughly chastised Nurse.

Snorting out a laugh at Arizona's choice of metaphor, "If someone else had called me a dog, it was probably earn them a fist in the face. But from you it's kind of cute."

"You realise that this altercation is going to be common knowledge in the hospital by the end of today. Everyone is going to think that we are actually are happily married because you went all cave man on me."

"Is there a problem with that? People thinking that we are voluntarily in a relationship together?" Callie asks, her nerves returning as they finally broach the subject of their relationship and about where they stand with each other. Arizona's mouth drops open in shock at what Callie is implying as this wasn't what she thought they would be talking about in a hospital corridor. They movement comes to a grinding halt as Arizona tries to meet Callie's eyes while Callie focusses on the paint job over Arizona's shoulder. Walking into an on-call room, Callie follows after her wife and the door is shut behind them.

"Calliope, is there something going on between us?" The tone of Arizona's voice shows her vulnerability as she's scared that Callie will scoff at the suggestion and claim that Arizona misread the signals. Callie's mouth is unable to form the words she is so desperate to say because she's still not sure what Arizona is feeling. Is Arizona asking this out of pity and will also let Callie down as gently as possible as she did with the nurse?

"Calliope…" Arizona whispers as her heart pounds in her chest, her mouth barren of all moisture. "Please look and listen to me" She implores, hoping that she will be able to read what Callie is thinking through her eyes. Finally dragging her eyes away from the very interesting paint work, Callie finds herself drowning in Arizona's eyes. "I like you" Arizona admits, "I know it's stupid and I shouldn't be feeling this because we are going to be getting divorced soon. But I really like you. And if you don't feel the same way so I hope things don't become weird between us. But I need to know because I can't go on like this because I feel like I'm in a state of limbo because we aren't together but we aren't _not _together either." The words tumble out of Arizona's mouth in a mad rush as she finally admits the truth. The pretty pink bubble they had been living in has been well and truly burst.

Callie's eyes widen in shock at Arizona's rambling speech as she struggles to think of something – anything to say. Callie knows she is usually bad with words but this level of ineptness is surprising. The woman that Callie has fallen in love with just admitted her feelings and Callie can't think of a single intelligent thing to say. Arizona is looking at her, waiting for Callie to say something as the silence continues to stretch between them.

The deafening silence tells Arizona all she needs to know – that she had been way off track. "Ok, so I called it wrong. I'm so sorry Callie. Let's just pretend that I didn't say anything" Arizona says as she takes a step away from Callie. Arizona feels like her heart has been crushed as tears prick the corner of her eyes at Callie's apparent indifference to her feelings. This is the reason Arizona never lets anyone close enough to her because the embarrassment and loneliness that has now invaded her heart. "See you around" Arizona whispers as she looks down at her shoes.

"I like you too…a lot" Callie exclaims loudly as she finally articulates her feelings just before Arizona slips through her fingers for good. Turning back around to face her wife, Arizona's expression is laced with scepticism as she's unsure of truthfulness of the statement.

"Really? You aren't just saying that?" Arizona questions, hope starting to shine through her expression.

"Really really" Callie replies as she takes her wife's hands. "But I'm still scared," Callie admits quietly, wanting Arizona to know how she is feeling. "Because I've had my heart broken so many times and one more just might do me in for good."

"Me too. But I guess we can be scared together?" Arizona questions, playing slightly with Callie's scrub top at the two women unconsciously move towards each other. Arizona hopes that Callie agrees that they can stumble and fumble their way through their ever changing relationship.

"I'm sure we can." Callie says as she pulls Arizona into her for a tighter embrace, wanting to cement this new found status in a more physical way. Kissing Arizona lightly on the lips, the blonde lets out a small moan as Callie traces her tongue over her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Letting her in, Callie's tongue soon invades Arizona's mouth as Callie explores every inch of a mouth that is now her own. Caught in their own little world, any thought of Callie's nomination is a distant memory as nothing can beat the feeling of your one true love in your arms. There was no more walls between them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm finally making use of my 'M' rating, so be warned as this is the first time I've ever written such a scene so it could be really crap. So be gentle. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts – it encourages me to keep writing that chapters and updating reasonably regularly. So keep them coming!**

**As always, special thanks to Amy. **

* * *

><p>Standing in her bedroom, Arizona zips up her suitcase (again) as they are flying to Florida for the orthopaedics conference that they had been invited to by Dr Jackson. Once Callie had explained that she had blurted out that she was married and that the invite had been extended to include her, Arizona had jumped at the chance to see Callie's home state. The event was more of a meet and greet where the big wigs of the orthopaedics world would meet for a holiday under the guise of the medical conference. For once, Arizona was excited as her and Callie were going away <em>together<em>. Although Arizona wasn't going to push the romantic card too hard and fast, she was hoping that their relationship would continue to progress at this lightning pace.

But Callie's nomination for the Harper Avery Award had been somewhat soured by the news of who else had received a nod from the Committee – Erica Hahn for her work in cardiomyopathy treatment. Callie had simply shrugged off this knowledge as she was still too giddy about her and Arizona's romantic status to care. Mark seemed to be the most upset about the news and the colourful rant he had provided would be remembered for years to come. That night at Joe's, Callie had been the toast of the hospital as everyone got smashed celebrating her success. Arizona remembers that as a good night as her and Callie couldn't stop holding hands as they listened to Mark and Teddy berate them on how long it took them to pull their heads out of their arses. But neither woman cared because they were together now and that was all that mattered.

The silence in the apartment is broken by the ringing of the landline. "I'll get it," Callie calls out as she has already packed and is waiting for Arizona to finish. Some woman just didn't have an efficient packing method as all Callie did was tip some drawers into her suitcase and she was ready to hit the road. Picking up the phone Callie says, "Hello"

"Hey Cal, I was hoping to catch you at home," the easily recognisable voice says from the other end. Callie immediately cringes and considers hanging up the phone as the last thing she wants to do is talk to Erica Hahn. Callie's good mood dissipates as she really doesn't care what her ex-fiancée has to say. The only thing keeping Callie on the line is the knowledge that Erica will simply call back another time. If Erica has something to say, she won't stop bugging someone until they hear it.

"Hello Erica," Callie replies in a cool voice as she watches Arizona wheel her suitcase into the living area. Callie can tell that Arizona is completing a mental checklist as her brow is furrowed cutely in concentration.

"Well, I just thought I would ring and offer my congratulations for your surprising nomination this year. Who would have thought that an orthopaedic surgeon would get a nod," Erica says, with a light sarcastic chuckle. Reluctantly, Callie also offers her congratulations as this is the real reason that Erica called. Erica's precious reputation was going from strength to strength and she liked to let everyone know that she is the superior species of surgeon.

"So I guess I will see you at the ceremony. You'll be the one carrying around the puke bags as who could forget that little incident that you had," Erica says with a laugh which sounds an awful lot like a cackle. "Well, I've got to rush. I have a meeting with Harper Avery in a minute as he wants to discuss some of my research. He's taken such a personal interest in my work that I had already guessed that I was going to be nominated."

"I'm sorry Erica, but I've got to go," Callie says as she hangs up the phone as she can't take another second of listening to Erica blow her own trumpet. Callie is starting to wonder what she ever saw in that egotistic woman as all she ever talks about is her research or herself. It was clear that Erica was no longer the woman Callie had fallen in love with as she had changed into a career-driven witch.

Turning around, Callie sees Arizona sitting on the sofa with what only could be described as a nervous expression on her face. "Is everything ok? You can't already be feeling the nerves about the flight can you?" Callie asks as she immediately shows concern for her wife's pale appearance and fidgety fingers.

"No nerves yet but I shouldn't have watched that episode of Air Crash Investigation where the pilot was sucked out of the cockpit. I need to sit in the window seat but now all I'm going to be thinking of is me getting sucked out of the fuselage," Arizona says as she grimaces slightly. Callie holds in a laugh at the scenarios Arizona's overactive imagination can conjure. Callie had warned Arizona that the show wasn't something that she should watch, but Arizona had simply poked out her tongue and refused to tell Callie where she had hidden the remote.

"Was that Erica on the phone?" Arizona asks which the real reason for her nervousness. Arizona still hadn't told Callie about the ring because the relationship was going so well at the moment. Any mention of Erica put Arizona on edge as she was worried that somehow Callie would find out about the missing ring and Arizona's scheme. Several times, the words had been on the tip of Arizona's tongue but so far, her conscious had always talked her out of admitting her mistake.

"Yeah, she wanted to offer her _personal_ congratulations at my nomination. She really just wanted to rub it in that she's a shoo-in to win the award because she's a personal friend of Harper Avery. I don't think I will be able to stand it if she wins. I really don't care who wins – as long as it's not her. Her heads is big enough already I'm surprised that she can still fit through doorways. Her scrub cap must be the size of a curtain."

"Oh, I hate shallow people like that," Arizona comments, glad that it appears that the engagement ring hasn't come up in this conversation between the ex-lovers. Noticing the time, the couple head off to the airport as Callie prepares herself for her hand to be squeezed in Arizona's vice like grip. Callie had suggested that Arizona use sedatives but Arizona claimed that they made her drool like a leaking tap so Callie had dropped the issue. It's not like she needs her hands anyway.

XXXX

Arriving at the resort in Florida, Arizona marvels at the beauty of Callie's home state as the sunny weather is in direct contrast to Seattle's dreary skies. The number of lectures that Callie needs to attend is few except the presentation that she has to give in a couple of hours. Callie is too young and many of the workshops are held by companies hoping for hospitals to buy their latest piece of equipment. Therefore, only surgeons who had money to spend are required to attend. Callie and Arizona were essentially here for a holiday with a minor inconvenience of one speech.

And this finds Arizona pulling Callie's hair off her face as she vomits up her lunch as the inevitable nerves take a hold again. Callie won't be needing her puke bags today as there will be nothing left in her stomach when the time finally comes to present.

"I can't do this," Callie mumbles out as she dry hurls into the bowl. "This is so dumb, why is the Chief making me do this - again?"

"Shhhh, it will be fine" Arizona replies as she rubs the small of Callie's back in a comforting motion. As much as Arizona loves her wife, watching her vomit up the contents of her stomach wasn't the way she wanted to spend their afternoon.

"I have to stand in front of people that I have looked up to for my entire career and give a speech. Dr Jackson is going to be there, probably in the front row. I'll probably hurl up on him knowing my luck. What is possibly fine about that?" Callie says as she leans her head back into the bowl as another wave of nausea washes over her.

"Please don't puke again, because I really don't have time to clean the vomit out of your hair. Pull yourself together Torres. You need to have a shower while I get your clothes out for the presentation. And you aren't going to feel sick during your presentation and you most certainly are not going to vomit on someone. And can we please stop talking about vomit."

"I know what will make me feel better," Callie says in a cheeky voice, her nerves forgotten as she thinks of dirty thoughts. These thoughts seem to be in Callie's mind a lot lately and she is beginning to think that she had had a brain transplant with a 16 year old boy.

"Humm, what's that?" Arizona asks, not catching on to Callie's change in demeanour.

"Shower with me," Callie replies as her eyes darken with lust. Although they had taken part in some make-out and heavy petting sessions, both women had shied away from the 'sex' issue. "We'll be saving water and I do care deeply about the environment," Callie says, making her case for joint showering even stronger.

"Please, I just combed vomit out of your hair. I'm not finding you that attractive at the moment. And very little cleaning is likely to go on if I join you because I know how handsy you get. So get your cute little butt into the shower while I handle your clothes," Arizona says, helping Callie stand from her position curled around the toilet bowl.

"Spoil-sport," Callie lightly jests as she had known it was unlikely that Arizona would agree with her suggestion. But there was no harm in trying. As hot as shower sex is, Callie didn't want their first time to be in a mad rush to get herself ready for the presentation.

"Just get yourself cleaned up Calliope. No one wants you to present with vomit in your hair," Arizona replies as she places a light kiss on Callie's cheek. Leaving Callie to her own devices, Arizona opens Callie's suitcase and pulls out her presentation attire.

Dressing herself as she waits for Callie to clean herself up, Arizona can't believe that things have turned out so well. Finally, her and Callie are on the same page and they both feel like the newlyweds that they are. They have just under six weeks to work out the kinks in their relationships and then go before the judge and _not _get a divorce. Arizona can't stop the goofy grin that develops on her face as she imagines being married to Calliope permanently. It seems as if fairy tales do come true.

Callie soon reappears from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body as she steps up to the clothes Arizona has laid out on their bed. Rustling through her suitcase, Callie pulls out a matching set of bras and panties, oblivious to Arizona ogling her from the other side of the room. The towel doesn't leave much to the imagination and Arizona is having a very descriptive daydream at the moment which has Callie spreadeagle on the bed.

Dropping her towel, Callie begins to put on her bra as she hears Arizona exclaim "Oh my god." Turing to face Arizona, Callie watches her wife's eyes darken to indigo as she takes in the appearance of her naked and very, very wet wife.

'Like what you see?" Callie asks as she snaps her bra in place and reaches for her panties. As much as she would like to stay naked, using sex as an excuse is unlikely to cut it so Callie needs to get dressed for the presentation.

Watching Arizona mutely nod her head, Callie lets out a small smirk as it's been a long time since she has felt beautiful, appreciated or wanted. Callie hadn't planned on giving Arizona the full Monty, but she wasn't going to complain about the results. "You've got a bit of drool coming out of the corner of your mouth their darling," Callie jokes as Arizona continues to stare at her with unbridled lust. Arizona rubs her hand haphazardly over her face as she's oblivious to Callie's joke as she watches her wife get dressed.

Finally covered up, Arizona begins to pout as she realises the peep show is over. "Now when you present, all I am going to think about is what is underneath those clothes," Arizona moans out. "How am I going to focus of what you are saying?"

"Maybe next time you will take up my offer to be environmentally friendly and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Because I could have scratched that itch you'll be having _all _presentation," Callie replies, all her nerves forgotten as light banter springs up between the couple.

Noticing that they need to get down to the conference room, Callie collects her laptop and palm cards as Arizona says "I think I will take you up on the offer later. But it will have to be later because we really have to go." Grabbing her wife's free hand, Arizona leads them down for the most important speech of Callie's career.

As Arizona had predicted, Callie's speech had gone off without a hitch as she outlined her research and the benefits of the use of synthetic cartilage. Callie's research had been met with a standing ovation as Callie's eyes focus in on Arizona and shoot her a sizzling smile. It made Arizona feel like the only person in the room. This had caused Arizona to clap all the more harder at her wife's brilliance.

After that, Callie had met with countless Orthopaedic Heads from hospitals all over the country who had offered her attending positions with all the perks. Diplomatic is her answer, Callie knew that she would be staying is Seattle no matter what another hospital offered. Seattle Grace Hospital was her home and Callie couldn't imagine working anywhere else. Callie had simply blown everyone away with her talent, not that Arizona was surprised by that. Soon, Callie excuses them because their day isn't over yet and they still have more things to do.

The couple soon return to their room to prepare for the gala event of the conference which is essentially a gigantic schmooze fest. Callie is the guest of honour at the event as Dr Jackson had alluded to back in Seattle. Thankfully, Callie is saved from giving a speech and simply has to accept an award. Slipping into her gown, Callie can't wipe the smile off her face. Life is good.

"You look beautiful," Arizona whispers out as she steps behind her wife and pulls the zip up. There's something about a floor length red gown that just makes Callie look like sex on legs. This dress will also make Arizona the envy of everyone else in the room. Turning around, Callie looks over Arizona in her grey, sleeved and backless number and immediately Callie is lost for words. "Cat got your tongue there?" Arizona jests as Callie's eyes remain focussed on her body.

"Huh?" Callie says as she can't comprehend what Arizona has said. Giggling at her wife's antics, Arizona places Callie's necklace around her neck. "Your dress is backless" Callie exclaims when she finally gets her motor functions back.

"How very observant of you," Arizona chuckles out, wondering where Callie is going with this topic of conversation.

"I like your backless dress" Callie continues with, "I think you should wear them all the time." This statement is made all the more ridiculous with Callie's vigorous head nod that accompanies it.

"It's not very practical for surgery. My movements would be somewhat restricted" Arizona says as she glances at the alarm clock on their bedside table and notices that they are running late - again. "Come on, let's go" Arizona says as she takes Callie's hand and leads her out of their room. Marine upbringing meant that arriving on time was actually late so this idle chit-chat would have to continue on the road.

"Everyone is going to _so_ jealous of me because my wife's is the hottest. No one is going to be talking about anything other than what you do or don't have on under that dress." Callie huskily says as she runs her hand down Arizona's exposed back.

"Calliope, focus – please," Arizona pleads lightly as a trail of fire burns down her back from Callie's touch. Arizona doesn't need any more reminders of how aroused she is at the movement and Callie's tone of voice and touch isn't helping matters.

"I am very focussed on the dirty thoughts in my head. I'd be quite happy to act them out with you, if you want," comes Callie's response, her voice dropping an octave making Arizona shiver slightly. Arizona has half a mind to drag Callie back to their room. But once this event is over, Arizona promises herself that Callie will be all hers.

XXXX

Stepping back inside their hotel room, Arizona can't help but smile about how proud she is of her wife. Callie had been amazing today, firstly with her presentation where Callie had again proven that she was a rock star with a scalpel. Then tonight at the gala event, Callie had been flawless and Arizona had simply held her hand in awe. Callie was certainly in her element as she moved around the ballroom in stunning gown. Callie's name and research had been on everyone's lips. Noticing the thoughtful expression on her wife's face, Callie just watches her wife take off the jewellery she had been wearing. Finally, the silence gets too much and Callie questions "Is everything ok?"

Walking over to her wife, Arizona loops her hands around her neck. "For once, everything is absolutely fine Calliope." Callie's eyes are drawn down to Arizona's lips causing Arizona to chuckle lightly. Brushing her lips against Callie's, Arizona sees Callie's eyes flutter close. However, the light contact won't suffice and the kiss soon becomes heated as Callie's hands trace down Arizona's back. Clearly, Callie has found her favourite body part as she digs her nails deep into Arizona's back.

Stopping Callie's hands as they run over her body, Arizona wants to ensure that this is what Callie wants. "Are you sure?" Arizona asks because this type of contact always leads to nakedness.

"God yes," Callie replies as she leans into to kiss Arizona's lips and then moves down to suck on her pulse point. Reaching her hands behind Arizona's lower back, Callie locates the zip and pulls it down allowing Arizona's dress to pool at her feet. Leaning back slightly, Callie eyes are drawn to Arizona's breasts that are heaving due to her breathlessness. Bringing her hands back around, Callie palms Arizona's breasts as moans spill out of the blonde's mouth.

"You've got too many clothes on," Arizona whispers as Callie's dress soon follows Arizona's on the floor. Pushing Callie down on the bed, Arizona clambers on top as her hands continue to fondle her wife's breasts. Under her eyelashes, Arizona examines Callie's face which is etched with desire and pained sexual frustration. Arizona lets out a small smirk at her accomplishment and knows that this is truly what Callie wants.

Pulling the clip out of Callie's hair, her dark locks frame her face as Arizona moves up her wife's body, tugging her impossibly closer. Bringing her face just above Callie's, Arizona tenderly strokes her cheek saying "God, you are beautiful."

"Takes one to know one" Callie quips as she pulls Arizona down for a searing kiss, immediately invading Arizona's mouth with her tongue. Arizona kisses Callie back just as deeply as she can as her hands stroke and knead every bit of skin that she touches. Both woman gasp at the feeling of their breasts pressed together and legs intertwined as they slowly rock against each other as they continue to kiss. Every time they move, they can feel their wetness' against each other causing their arousal to skyrocket to stratospheric levels.

Moving down Callie's body slightly, as Arizona takes as much of Callie's breast in her mouth as humanly possible. Swirling her tongue around the nipple, Callie lets out a guttered moan as she tangles her hands in Arizona's hair. Giving Callie's other breast the same attention, Arizona would be quite content to stay here for the rest of her life.

Feeling Callie tug at her hair, Arizona leaves wet kisses across Callie's chest and neck as she returns to her lover's face. Pulling back slightly, the eyes collide in a clash of cyan and chocolate as they silently confirm what they both desperately need. No more games, scheming or sabotage because they have each other. And they need this to cement their relationship.

Leaning back in to kiss the mouth of her lover, Arizona pushes her tongue back into Callie's mouth. Moving her hand southward, Arizona runs her hands over Callie's stomach and hips causing Callie to rip their mouths apart and gulps in some much needed oxygen. Slipping her fingers into Callie's slit, Arizona whispers "God you are so wet" as she flicks Callie's clit causing the Latina to arch her back.

"Only for you" Callie grunts out as her state of arousal limits her mental capacity. Callie's hand burns a path down Arizona's body as she mimics her wife's earlier actions. As if in tune with each other, both women slip a single finger inside their respective partners as loud moans rings out around the room. Arizona soon adds a second finger with Callie following suit. The wet heat surrounding her fingers makes Arizona fall in love with her wife all over again.

Arizona throws her head back as Callie strokes her clit with her thumb. "Right there baby." Arizona moans. Looking into Callie's eyes, Arizona sees that they have darkened to almost black with arousal. Rocking their hips in time with the thrusting, both women hurtle towards their orgasms as the room is filled with groans, moans and curses. Arizona continues to ride Callie's hand as she thrusts into Callie with all the power she can muster.

Callie gasps into Arizona's mouth as her orgasm begins to take a hold of her body causing Callie pumps her fingers into Arizona with renewed vigour. "I'm going to come," Callie manages to stutter out before Arizona pulls her back in with another searing kiss. Callie's body begins to shake causing her to tear her mouth away from Arizona's. Callie takes some deep sucks of air as Arizona continues to kiss her face and neck to the best of her ability.

Feeling Callie's muscle contract around her fingers, Arizona is thrown head first into her own orgasm as white heat consumes her body. "Calliope…" Arizona breathlessly moans out.

Both women ride out their orgasms as their bodies slowly still after what seems like an age. Arizona collapses her full weight on top of Callie as both women suck in deep breaths of air. Moving to slide off her wife, Callie wraps her arms around Arizona's body and mutters, "Stay". The weight of Arizona's tells Callie that this is real and not a figment of her overactive imagination. The couple lay there in silence, as no words are needed and they are happy to simply lie in the afterglow.

"Well, that was good" Callie rasps out as she slowly starts to get feelings back in her extremities. All the blood had rushed to other areas of her body leaving her feeling numb.

"Good? That was _awesome,_" Arizona replies as she rests her head on Callie's chest as she lightly strokes Callie's skin with the tips of her fingers. These little things were what had surprised Arizona the most as she already feels as if Callie's body belonged to her. The level of comfort felt like she had been in a relationship for months or years – not weeks.

"Awesome?" Callie questions, lifting her head slightly to meet Arizona's eyes.

"Awesome is the highest compliment there is Calliope" Arizona says as she moves up Callie's body so they are at eye level with each other.

"Awesome it is then," Callie replies as she tucks a piece of hair behind Arizona's ear.

"You tired?" Arizona questions as she knows that Callie has had a long and stressful day which included vomiting, presenting and wowing everyone with her breakthrough.

"After your performance, not so such," Callie replies, curious to understand Arizona's line of questioning.

"Good, because I can go all night" Arizona cheekily says as she slips down Callie's body, intending to blow her mind with her skills. By the time Arizona is through with Callie, she won't even be able to remember her own name.

"_Jodar…_"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support with this story. I love reading all the reviews as I love to hear people's opinion. I wanted to have this up earlier by the site was being annoying and still is. As always, special thanks to Amy, my beta. **

* * *

><p>Finally, the Orthopaedic medical conference had drawn to a close and the couple were free from all the schmoozing. But their time away from Seattle was far from over as Callie had convinced the Chief that they required a holiday, claiming they were being exploited with this continuous globe-trotting. Immediately caving to Callie's demands, the Chief had granted the couple some further time off.<p>

Since they were already in Florida, Callie decided it was a perfect time to travel back to her old haunts in Miami. Arizona had quickly agreed to the plan as spending more time with Callie was a no-brainer. Arizona had three things on her mind – sun, surf and sex and if Callie was in Miami; Arizona knew that she'd be getting plenty of all three.

Turning into Callie's street, Arizona's eyes widen in shock at the opulence of the houses lining the road. "You live in a house like this?" Arizona asks, pointing at a 4-storey monstrosity. "Because if you do, is there something you aren't telling me? Like…maybe your family is mega wealthy and appears to live in a home large enough to house a small African nation?"

"Oh…my Dad's wealthy because he owns some hotels," Callie mumbles out, her eyes focussing on the road to avoid Arizona's pointed look.

"Some?" Arizona questions because the lavishness of these houses suggest that Carlos Torres owns more than _some_ hotels. "Which hotels does he own? Would I have stayed in one?" Arizona continues to prod as she knows Callie is being deliberately evasive.

"He owns Novatel," Callie mutters, saying the name of a world-wide hotel chain. Arizona's eyes widen in shock as this name is as synonymies with hotels as Hilton and Hyatt.

"You're a hotel heiress!" Arizona exclaims. Pulling up at a front gate, Callie punches a code into the keypad, grimacing slightly at her title which makes her sound like a spoilt brat who can't tie her own shoe laces.

"Although I resent that title, it is an accurate description of my situation. I have a trust fund but I rarely touch it. It's more for the occasional splurge or when I'm short of cash. I mean come on, how do you think I afforded a T-Bird on a resident's salary?" Callie explains, wanting Arizona to understand that money has never been nor ever will be important to her. Money had often tainted her relationships as her some of her partners felt inferior to Callie's wealth or tried to manipulate Callie to gain access to the funds. Callie may have grown up rich with a silver spoon in her mouth but she wants everyone to know that she stands on her own two feet as an adult.

"Well, ok then," Arizona says, deciding that now is not the time or the place to talk about this new revelation as she can see how uncomfortable the topic makes Callie. Arizona promises herself that she'll bring it up later when she has Callie in a more compromising position.

Looking up at the Torres residency, Arizona begins to feel nervous about meeting the elder Torres' again. Up until now, Arizona had forgotten that she had to remain in their good books. Last time, Arizona had been masquerading as Callie's lover. But now, Arizona feels the pressure of maintaining their approval because their relationship has become legitimate.

"Ok?" Callie silently mouths as a look of bemusement settles over her face at Arizona's lack of persistence on the topic. Turning to her unusually quiet wife, Callie sees Arizona gnawing at her nails as if they are going out of fashion. Seeing the nerves on Arizona's face, Callie immediately understands her concern. "They love you as my wife already, so in their eyes, nothing has changed. I've even started to think that they love you more than me because last time I was on the phone to my Mama; the only thing she talked about was you. Just be your usual charming self and everything will be fine," Callie says, hoping to but her wife's mind at ease. "But just to be on the safe side; don't mention Las Vegas, shot-gun weddings or divorces while you are standing near a wall." Callie amends, wanting their little white lie to continue. Reaching over, Callie unbuckles her wife's seatbelt and gestures for Arizona to get out of the car.

Moving to the other side of the car, Callie takes Arizona's hand and mutters, "Let's get this show on the road." Callie truly loves her family but it's usually better to love them from a distance because of all their neurotics. A visit to Miami had become an odd occurrence and Callie knew that her parents were over the moon about the visit. Before either can knock, the front door is thrown open they are engulfed in a tight hug from Lucia Torres.

"Calliope, it's been too long since you have been home. And Arizona, it's so good to see you again. I feel like I've been staring at the window for hours, waiting for the car to pull up. How stalker-ish of me!" Lucia exclaims as she finally releases the couple from her tight embrace.

Stepping aside, Lucia gestures for the couple to enter the house and immediately starts bombarding them with questions. Conversation soon shifts to Callie's nomination with Arizona revealing how awe inspiring she was at the conference. "You two are staying in the guest house and dinner will be served in an hour or so," Lucia comments as she finally gives the couple a respite from her interrogating. Shooting a grateful look at her mother, Callie leads her wife to the secluded guest house which offers all the privacy in the world.

Stepping into the guest house, Arizona's eyes widen in shock as this building is bigger than their apartment back in Seattle. "You know, I've always wanted a Sugar Mama," Arizona says as she flops down on the king size bed. "It's been a lifelong dream of mine. Your house is the size of a small country and did I hear correctly that your mother was chastising you for _not_ using the family jet."

"Well yeah, technically we are slumming it by flying commercially and my Mom's always complaining that Aria monopolises the jet. Even if she does use it primarily for business, Mama says that Aria shouldn't be able to walk all over me" Callie sheepishly replies as she joins Arizona on the bed.

"I can _so _get use to this. I want to join the mile high club with you Calliope, so I've already earmarked that jet for our use," Arizona says as she wriggles her body into the softest bed she has ever had the pleasure of lying on. "Thank you for bringing me here. It means a lot to me," Arizona quietly adds as she lightly kisses Callie's cheek. Arizona knows that their relationship is continuing to develop on a personal level as shown by Callie letting her in to every aspect of her life. Legitimately meeting the family indicates that Callie wants Arizona in her life.

Not happy with such minimal contact, Callie pulls Arizona on top of her. "Calliope, we can't. Not in your parents' house," Arizona chastises, not open to the idea that Callie is suggesting. Kneading Arizona's ass, Callie pulls the blonde in for a searing kiss hoping that she can distract Arizona and she'll be too far gone to notice that Callie has progressed this encounter to the naked level. "Your parents might hear and then what will they think of me," Arizona pleads as she rips her mouth off her wife and attempts to detangle their limbs.

"My parents put us in this guesthouse for this reason. They know that we are going to have sex so we may as well live up to their reputation of us." Callie cheekily replies as she tightens her hold on her wife. Laying kisses on Arizona's neck and jaw, Callie feels the fight start to drain from her wife's body.

Lost in the feeling of Callie's lips on her, most of Arizona's reservations drain away as the feeling of Callie's hands all over her body turns her mind to mush. "Calliope…" Arizona moans out, no longer sure if she's pleading for Callie to stop or to take her pants off. Callie sucking on her pulse point breaks the final barrier and Arizona feels the unmitigated urge to get her wife naked. Sitting up, Arizona pulls off her top and helps Callie out of hers as they go from zero to sixty in three seconds flat. Pulling her wife back for a kiss, Arizona plunges her tongue into Callie's mouth and explores the cavern she has come to know so well.

Arizona slides her hands down to the buttons of Callie's jeans and pops them open as she needs to taste her wife - now. "Oh my god" Callie sighs breathlessly as Arizona moves swiftly down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake as she drags down Callie's jeans and underwear. They don't have much time and Arizona plans on exploiting every second that they do have. Since they are going to do this, they may as well do it right as a quickie in the sheets just won't satisfy Arizona now.

Slipping down on her knees, Arizona pulls at Callie until she is at the end of her bed with her legs over Arizona's shoulders. Looking down her body, Callie thinks that she has died and gone to heaven as the sight that greets her rips the air from her lungs. Arizona Robbins, her wife is on her knees kissing her way up Callie's legs with a look that can only be described as love shining out of her brilliant blue eyes.

Looking up Callie's body, Arizona throws her a dimple-filled smile, making this much more than just a roll in the sheets. Arizona breaks their gaze as Callie's unique scent is pulling her down causing her mouth to water in anticipation of what is to come.

Callie's head falls back to the pillow as Arizona tentatively runs her tongue through her folds, deliberately avoiding her opening and clit. "Jodar…" Callie breathlessly exclaims as her hands tighten in Arizona's blonde locks, her nails scraping at her scalp. Although no expert on the Spanish language, Arizona knows that that is a bad word being used in a good context as the taste of her wife explodes in her mouth. Arizona continues to lightly lick up and down Callie's length as Callie's hips start to rock in time with her tongue's motion. Feeling Callie's body pick up its pace, Arizona slides her hands up to Callie's hips thereby trapping Callie against her mouth. Not that Callie would want to go anywhere.

Driving her tongue into Callie's core, Arizona hears Callie make a strangled gasp as her hand flails in Arizona's hair, continuously clenching and unclenching. Arizona steady pushes her tongue into her wife's core as Callie's uncontrollable mantra of "Oh. God. Arizona please," rings out throughout the room.

Although muffled, Callie's voice sends a jolt of arousal through Arizona's body, knowing that she alone can get this reaction from Callie. Arizona continues to explore her wife's depths, filing away every soft spot in her mind because Arizona plans on revisiting again and again and again. Tracing every inch of wet heat, Arizona feels her own arousal skyrocket as all her senses are invaded by her wife's touch, smell and taste.

Pulling away suddenly, Callie whimpers at the loss of her wife's touch but she's unable to form sentences to complain. But Callie's whimpers turns into a gasp as Arizona wraps her lips around her clit. Alternating between sucking and flicking, Callie is soon screaming not caring who hears the noise. "Oh. God please," Callie begs as her hands tighten painfully in Arizona's hair and she needs to come - now.

Knowing that Callie is close, Arizona strongly sucks at Callie's clit as she feels Callie's body tense up and inhale sharply as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her body. Drawing out her wife's orgasm, Arizona lazily strokes her clit taking up every bit of wetness that continues to spill out. "Oh my God," Callie exclaims in a raspy whisper as her hands fall limply from Arizona's hair as her body finally stills. Lightly kissing Callie's inner thighs, Arizona moves off her knees and back onto the bed. Arizona sees a blissed out Callie lying on the bed, completely sated by her actions.

Pulling off her own pants, Arizona looks down at the woman that is now her own. But Arizona's own state of arousal will not wait as she crawls up her wife's body and pulls Callie in for a searing kiss. "I need to come," Arizona groans out as she settles on Callie's thigh and starts to roll her hips in a furious motion. Arizona knows that it's dirty and quick, but right now Arizona just needs to come and can't wait for Callie to retain her bodily functions and return the favour.

"Jodar…" Callie mutters as Arizona's wet core glides over her skin, proving just how turned on the blonde is. Gripping Arizona's hips and bending her leg slightly, Callie helps to the best of her ability as she watches her wife through her head back in abandon as one of her own hands pulls and plays with both her breasts

"Oh God, Calliope" Arizona moans out as she continues to move against Callie's body, the feeling of Callie's silky skin heightens her state of arousal.

"Come for me, come for me Arizona. I want to feel you come on me," Callie huskily whispers as her wife hurtles towards her own orgasm. Stiffening sharply, Arizona moans loudly as her own orgasm crashes over her, white heat exploding throughout her body.

Collapsing on top of her wife, Arizona breath washes over Callie's chest. Lying is silence, the couple slowly retain control of their breathing as Callie traces aimless patterns on Arizona's back. "We should get ready for dinner," Arizona mutters out, her voice muffled by Callie's chest.

"We will once I retain feeling in my legs," Callie replies. "I think you broke me."

"Oh Calliope, you haven't experienced anything yet," Arizona answers with a dimpled smile. "I'm going to knock your socks off later tonight," Arizona says as she detangles herself from Callie's body.

"But I'm not wearing any socks," Callie chuckles out, knowing that taking the statement literally is one of Arizona's pet peeves and will get a reaction from the blonde. As predicted, the comment earns Callie a light slap from her wife and they head into the bathroom to remove the smell of sex from their bodies. As much as Carlos and Lucia Torres like her, Arizona knows that showing up to dinner with sex hair is unlikely to be met with resounding applause.

"You're such a dork,"

"But I'm _your_ dork," needing the assurance that Arizona is indeed her wife in more than just name.

"Yes you are," Arizona says as she leads her wife into the shower, holding in a smile.

XXXX

Out on the balcony, Callie sees Arizona chatting with her father like they have known each other for years. Carlos seems captivated by the blonde and is clearly comfortable with Arizona's place in his daughter's life. Arizona seems to be the missing puzzle piece that completes the Torres family as she has been welcomed with open arms. Clearly in her element, Callie finds her wife breath-takingly stunning and still can't believe that this woman is hers - forever. Arizona is simply a breath of fresh air that has blown away all of the cobwebs that had polluted Callie's life.

"Hey Sis," Aria says as she steps up to Callie's shoulder and breaks into her thoughts as she hands her a glass of wine. "It seems that appearance wise; you really do have a type, blonde hair and blue eyes. Although, she is much perkier than your last girlfriend whose personality was similar to a brick wall. And Arizona seems very nice because Daddy is clearly taken by her."

"She is really nice." Callie amends, still lost in her own little world of ogling her wife from a distance. Arizona's jeans sculpture her arse wonderfully and Callie can't seem to drag her eyes away and is starting to drift into an R-rated daydream.

"Well, from the profanities I was hearing from the guesthouse earlier this evening, I don't think you are a couple heading for a divorce. Unless you were holding a church service in your bedroom? Or has the relationship become friends with benefits?" Aria lightly asks causing Callie to choke on the sip of wine. Blushing profusely, Callie turns to face her younger sister who's piercing eyes focus on Callie, looking for signs of deceit. The last Aria had heard of the situation was that Callie detested her wife so this physical development was met with scepticism on her behalf.

"It's not like that," Callie replies as she glances around to ensure that no one is overhearing this conversation. Bar Aria, no one in the family knows about the unorthodox manner that the couple wed. And since her and Arizona's marriage is now real, Callie wants to preserve this little white lie.

"Really? You _accidentally_ got married and you now are _accidentally_ having sex. What did you do, slip and fall naked on top of each other? So what's next, the accidental pregnancy?" Aria quips, worried that her sister is heading towards another heartbreak. Aria has watched her sister give her heart frivolously away on too many occasions for her to be a silent bystander.

"I love her," Callie firmly replies, meeting her over-protective sister's gaze. "And before you ask, this isn't a passing fancy until we get a divorce. She isn't the rebound girl or the local floozy from the bar down the street. I love her in a way I have never loved another person in my life. She's beared witnessed to me at my very worse; as scheming bitch, cruel wife and inconsolable mess. I've called her a whore, implied that she's a slut and attempted to prostitute her out so I could get a divorce. I've broken her spirit, crushed her self-esteem and treated her like a piece of crap. And she _still_ wants to be with me. I'm myself with her – warts, scars and sailor's mouth included. My heart is whole again and Arizona owns it," Callie replies earnestly, wanting Aria to understand and accept her relationship with Arizona.

Seeing the sincerity in Callie's eyes, Aria knows that her sister is speaking the truth. "So, does she reciprocate these feelings? From the looks of it she does, but have you actually told Arizona that you love her?"

"No, I haven't told her," Callie replies. "I don't want to rush it. We've only been a couple for a few of weeks and it seems a little soon."

"Sis, you married this woman the night you met which just screams love at first sight. Since you guys seem to do nothing in order, I don't think rushing will be an issue in the relationship. You just said that are your true self around her but the Calliope Iphigenia Torres I know would never keep her feelings hidden. You wear your heart on your sleeve, so what is holding you back now?" Aria prods, wanting her sister to tell Arizona her feelings, even if the blonde doesn't reciprocate.

Cringing at the use of her full name, Callie shows her vulnerability in her response. "What happens if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to rock the boat and ruin the good run that we've been having."

"Because, I think she love you too. Her eyes are always on you, tracing your movements in the room. It's almost as if she's scared that you're a figment of her imagination and if she turns her back, you'll disappear. Take a leap of faith and jump," Aria answers as she places a light hand on her sister's shoulder. Aria can tell that her sister is not convinced and pushes on.

"Love is like a passing moment of insanity. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides as if nothing ever happened. And when it recedes, you have to make a decision. You have to decide whether your lives have become so intertwined that it is unimaginable that you should ever part. Because that is what love is. Love is till death do us part. Love is not breathlessness you get when she kisses you or the excitement from spending time with her. And it is not the declaration of eternal passion. That is feeling of being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves is real. So, tell her the truth because you have got nothing to lose." Aria pleads, wanting the couple to be on the same page as they move forward in their relationship.

Looking back at Arizona, Callie sees that her head is thrown back in laughter with her loose hair forming a glowing halo around her face. Callie can't help the large grin that spreads over her face as she watches her wife interact with her family as if she was born to do so. It also clicks that Aria is right – Callie needs to take the leap of faith and admit her feelings for Arizona, no matter what the repercussions are. Without either of them noticing, their lives have become one and Callie never wants Arizona to leave her side.

"Thanks Aria. And when did you become so deep and mysterious?" Callie adds as she walks in the direction of her wife. Excusing Arizona from her Father's company and leads them in the direction of the beach. "Calliope, where are we going?" Arizona asks, dutifully following after her wife.

"It's a surprise," Callie cryptically replies, not wanting to give too much away. Her mind is still in turmoil as she debates how and when she'll admit her feelings to the blonde.

"What? I want a little bit more information than that because I don't like surprises," Arizona pesters, not liking the idea of a surprise as they have the tendency to involve people jumping out and scaring her.

"Ok, well don't think of it as a surprise then," Callie amends. "Think of it as a romantic interlude to my parent's stifling company. And who doesn't like surprises?" Callie questions as Arizona seems like a person who would love surprises. Arizona's all perky, bubbly and yay. And those are the people that love surprises.

"Someone who had a surprise birthday party as a child and burst out crying when everyone jumped out and screamed "Happy Birthday". I can assure you there was nothing _happy_ about that birthday. I have never been more mortified in my entire life." Arizona pouts, replaying the memory in her mind.

"So I guess I should never throw you a surprise party?" Callie questions as she holds in a grin at the adorable, pouty expression on her wife's face.

"Calliope, if you ever threw me a surprise party you would never touch this body again. You may as well put a chastity belt on me and throw away the key," Arizona replies, her tone of voice indicating she is deadly serious. That one party had left her scarred for life and Arizona still cringes at the memory.

"Good to know," Callie answers, filing away this titbit of information. Finally, they arrive at their destination; a secluded area on the waterfront which has a small jetty jutting out into the water. The setting sun over the ocean makes the scenery just so much more beautiful as Arizona becomes lost for words. "I wanted to show you this place," Callie says as she lets Arizona survey the area. "It's also my favourite place in the world. " Callie adds as she sits down at the end of the jetty, with her feet dangling into the ocean.

"It's beautiful Calliope," Arizona says, marvelling at the beauty of the place. Finding a comfortable position with her head in Callie's lap, Arizona asks about the significance of this place to her.

"It is the place where my imagination ran wild as a kid. Aria and I spent hours playing on this jetty as we could pretend to be whatever we wanted. I could be a pirate, a princess or a shipwreck survivor. As I grew up, the place held onto its tranquillity and innocence. It's where I always sought refuge. It's where I went to muse on my problems and escape the hustle and bustle of the real world. It's where I could always be me." Slowly Callie's voice trails off and the couple fall into a comfortable silence.

But for Callie, the silence is deafening as it signifies all that she hasn't said to Arizona. As Arizona lies in her arms, Callie gently plays with her hair, trying to muster up the courage to say the real reason she brought Arizona down here. But Callie's mind continues to play tricks on her by imagining the worst case scenario which could come from such a declaration. Nightmares of Arizona leaving her, Arizona in the arms of another woman invade Callie's mind and she feels her body tense up at the images. But looking down at the woman in her arms, Callie knows that Arizona is and always will be worth the risk.

For Arizona, the fidgeting was a sign that something is on Callie's mind which finally causes Arizona break the silence. "Calliope, what is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing…" Callie says, still not quite sure that she's ready to open the Pandora's Box of love.

"Calliope…tell me," Arizona replies in a stern voice as she lifts her head up and moves to sit next to Callie.

Chastising herself for being so transparent to Arizona, Callie takes a deep breath, "Well…" Callie says, hesitating slightly as the final wall surrounding her heart comes crashing down as she looks into the eyes of her lover. "I love you" Callie says as the words tumble out of her mouth in a mad dash, as if saying them fast somehow lessens the chance of rejection. Callie's heart pounds uncontrollably in her chest and a cold sweat breaks out over her body as she watches Arizona do a rather accurate impersonation of a goldfish.

After what seems like an eternity, Arizona finally manages to stutter out the most ineloquent response possible, "Um…excuse me?" Callie's heart sinks to her feet as this had not been the response she had been praying for. Granted, Arizona's response wasn't entirely unexpected considering that their relationship is marred with controversy. Callie curses her sister's optimism as Arizona is clearly freaking out at the use of the 'L' word.

Letting out a small sigh of resignation, Callie quietly says "Nothing, I didn't say anything important. So let's just forget about it." Callie's hands slip off her wife's body as she attempts to imperceptibly put distance between the two of them.

Arizona places a gentle hand on Callie's arm and stops her from creeping away. Using her hands, Arizona lifts Callie's chin up so they were looking eye-to-eye. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure if I had heard you correctly. I didn't want to make a fool of myself and scare you. But judging from my less than stellar response and your evasiveness, I'm guessing that I did hear you correctly. So… maybe you could tell me again and I promise to mirror your words."

The crushing sadness that had overwhelmed Callie is instantly forgotten and replaced by relief at Arizona's words. Arizona isn't running for the hills or laughing in her face – instead she wants Callie to say it again. Callie briefly pauses and gathers her courage to admit her love for a second time. "I love you Arizona." This time, the declaration is spoken slowly and with reverence, as if Callie is scared she'll break the moment if she talks too loud or fast.

Arizona breaks into a dimple filled smile before responding, "I love you too, so much. And I think I always did."

Cupping Callie's face, Arizona leans in for a kiss. The couple kiss tenderly, savouring their newly professed love because nothing can take this feeling away from them. As they pull away, Arizona's snuggles back into her lover's lap to watch the sun set over the ocean. Their marriage has managed to survive sabotage, ex-lovers and misguided opinions – and they both know that it can only get better from here.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok so there is a time jump between this chapter and the previous as the storyline needs to be moved along. So hopefully it still makes sense. Thanks for all your reviews and alerts. All mistakes my own. **

* * *

><p>Since Callie and Arizona had used the "L word", their relationship had gone from strength to strength. It was by no means a walk in the park because there were still serious issues that needed to be resolved, but headway was being made. The second development was that their counselling sessions were no longer met with disdain. Both women had been pleasantly surprised that the sessions were beneficial in ironing out the kinks in their relationship. Their Counsellor had assisted the couple build the foundation needed to prevent their marriage crumbling into nothing. The topics covered in the session had included Callie's failed engagement, Arizona's past short-lived relationships and their own sabotage and scheming. In short, nothing had been off-limits and the Counsellor had reopened all their old wounds, not caring how deep they ran. She validated her delving by saying that no relationship could survive with grudges or hurts that hadn't been addressed.<p>

An especially hard topic to discuss had been Callie's insults from the beginning of their marriage. The Latina had been particularly vicious in her attack on Arizona's apparent promiscuity and had constructed the blonde as a disease-ridden slut. They had talked at length both in and outside the counselling session about this issue. Callie had been very remorseful as Arizona had explained how the insults had made her doubt herself as a partner and a woman. But Callie had clarified that the insults were a result of her need to protect her heart rather than her opinion of the blonde. Callie had truthfully stated that she knew Arizona would never cheat and had apologised profusely for her earlier actions. This issue had been put to bed and Callie promised to never use the insult as a cheap jab in any future argument the couple may or may not have. The scheming from the earlier part of the relationship was put behind them.

And this finds the couple entering their final mandatory counselling session. After four months of hard marriage, the time has come for the couple to stand on their own two feet. Tomorrow morning, the couple are flying out to Boston for the Harper Avery Ceremony. When they return to Seattle, Callie and Arizona will go before the Judge and declare their intentions regarding the future of their marriage.

The previous week, their Counsellor had asked the couple to start thinking about whether or not they wished to continue as a married couple. Although she approved of the romantic relationship between the wives, their counsellor had made it clear that they did not have to remain married. They could divorce and begin a "girlfriends" relationship if they thought this would be more beneficial.

Sitting down on the couch, the couple wait for the Counsellor to finish flicking through their very extensive file. Once the pleasantries are out of the way, the Counsellor is straight down to business. "So, they only thing left to cover is whether or not you wish to remain married," the counsellor begins with. "I'm assuming you two talked about it and came to a consensus."

"We did, but we would like to hear your opinion first." Arizona says. Over the past couple of months, both Callie and Arizona have come to respect their Counsellor's opinion. She had helped the couple air all their dirty laundry, both in the sessions and in the privacy of their own home. Callie and Arizona's marriage was precariously placed as one false step could easily lead to failure.

Quirking her eyebrows at the comment, the Counsellor collects her thoughts to answer the question. 'Sometimes, people marry for entirely the wrong reason which causes a quick-fire divorce. They focus too much on physical appearances and figure that they can cope with everything else as long as they've caught a looker. But looks won't help find a solution during an argument or when someone is sick with the flu. Or others see marriage as a prison sentence or a trap. Therefore, when they enter into the marriage, they believe it will fail and be the death knell of their sex life. Or, people marry because they believe that a wedding will give them the happily ever after and fix everything. And then they are disappointed when marriage doesn't have this instantaneous change in their relationship." As a marriage counsellor, she has experience of all three reasons as couple's come before her, not understanding why their marriages suddenly failed.

"But you fall into none of these categories. Although you were initially attracted by each other's physical appearance, this wasn't the reason why you married. Even that one night in Vegas provided that it was much more than just a tryst in the sheets. You two have the chemistry that poems are written about, the one's where eyes meet across the room and it is love at first sight. It's that once in a lifetime meeting where you meet your soul mate. And the other two reasons definitely don't apply to you. Since you entered into the marriage so brashly, I don't think either of you thought of the possible repercussions and how it would affect your lives in the future. Abet, you probably did get married at the wrong time, but not for the wrong reasons."

"But should we stay married?" Callie asks. "Because people usually date for years before they tie the knot. They get to know each other and decide whether they are compatible with each other. But we did everything in reverse, we got married and then all the other stuff has come later."

"Honestly, I'm not going to suggest either to you. That is your decision and your decision alone. You could decide to end the marriage and lessen the pressure on the relationship. With marriage comes responsibility – family gatherings, living together and the possibility of children. While being girlfriends, you can spend the time sorting through what you want from this relationship without the added pressure of finding a compromise. Clearly, you two are in love and can sustain a relationship. But it just depends on what you are comfortable with and where you think this relationship is at."

Glancing at each other, the couple silently agree that they have made the right decision. "We talked about it at length and weighted the pros and cons. We both had made the same decision as soon as you raised the question last week – we're going to stay married." Arizona says in a giddy voice. Callie leans over and places a light kiss on her wife's cheek at the good news. The pros had far outweighed the cons in the marriage stakes and both women _needed_ a future together as much as they needed air to breath.

"Why?" The Counsellor prods, wanting to ensure that the couple hasn't been blinded by love (or lust) when making this decision. Callie and Arizona have a history of acting rashly and the Counsellor wants to ensure that they aren't continuing with this trend.

"Because we are happy and comfortable about where we are and where we are headed." Callie starts with as she takes her wife's hand.

"You know what they say, don't ruin a good thing." Arizona cuts in. "We know that the path is likely to be easier if we do get a divorce. But, we love being married and we can see our future." Seeing the frankness in the couple's expressions and speech, the Counsellor knows that this is what they want. And for better or worse, neither is going to be swayed from their decision.

"And my wife is hot," Callie drawls out with a grin which earns her a disapproving look from the Counsellor and a poorly hidden smirk from Arizona.

"Ok, it sounds like you are in agreement about your future." The Counsellor says with a head nod as she continues to take notes. She does well to hide a smile as she had been secretly rooting for this couple from the beginning.

"Out of curiosity, what type of review are you going to give the courts?" Callie asks, slightly worried that even after all this, they will still end up in jail.

"Well, technically my opinion should be confidential. But, if you two had continued to act the way you had in beginning, I would have had no qualms about you being taught a lesson. You were irresponsible, rude and just down right mean to each other and to me. But in this past month or so, the metamorphosis I have seen in your relationship is remarkable. I honestly believe that you two can have a lasting marriage."

At the Counsellor's words, Callie and Arizona both break into a large smile as this is exactly what they have wanted to hear. No jail time for them. "And I go honestly say, that after the court hearing, I never want to see the two of you in my office again. Even though counselling you has been exciting, I hope you both find the happiness you deserve and don't need external mediation to help you sort out your issues."

Standing up, the couple shake the hand of their Counsellor for the final time as her services are no longer required. "And we never want to have to see you again either," Arizona replies, confident that Callie and her can work on their own relationship without a mediator to steer them in the right direction.

Walking out of the Counsellor's office, both women soak in the silence between them. Before now, the silence had signified the walls between them that couldn't be torn down. Now the silence is a sign of how comfortable they are with each other. They don't have to fill their relationship with senseless chatter and can simply bask in each other's company.

XXXX

Returning to their apartment, the couple soon are soon curled up on the couch getting physically reacquainted. Arizona still gets butterflies the size of rhinos when she kissed her wife and hoped that this reaction would never diminish. "Bedroom. Now," Arizona mumbles out as she rips her mouth off Callie's. They've been caught one too many times by Yang and know not to push their luck. It's nearly as if Yang has a sex radar and comes home at very inopportune times. Luckily, they have never been interrupted in compromising positions but there is a first time for everything.

"Yeah," Callie moans out as she detangles herself from Arizona's limbs and allows the blonde to stand up. Callie's hands remain underneath Arizona's shirt as she traces aimless patterns of her wife's stomach, chest and back. Arizona's hands remain buried in Callie's hair as they stumble towards Callie's bedroom in a path they has been taken in this condition many times before.

Walking into the bed, Arizona lightly pushes Callie down and immediately reaches down to remove her wife's pants. Lifting her hips off the bed, Callie assists her wife's endeavour as Callie becomes naked in no time flat. The couple have the act of undressing down as an art form as they now operate as a well-oiled machine.

Arizona reaches for her own belt to do the same, but Callie cuts her off. "Let me." Sitting up with Arizona between her legs, Callie unbuckles her wife's belt and pops open the buttons on her jeans. There is something strangely arousing about the sound of pants being removed that heightens Callie's anticipation. Pushing the pants down her wife's legs, Callie's lays wet kisses on Arizona's stomach as soft mewls fall from the blonde's mouth.

"You are so beautiful," Callie says with reverence as she helps Arizona out of top. Sighing loudly, Arizona is overwhelmed because of the love shining out of her wife's eyes. It has been many long years since Arizona has been appreciated and loved. In fact, it's been a long time since Arizona has even felt wanted and Arizona feels herself choke up. "I still can't believe that you are mine. Forever." Callie adds, in reference to their decision to remain married.

Slamming their mouths back together, Arizona conveys all her feelings and emotions in a searing kiss. Arizona knows that words would fail miserably in expressing her love for Callie.

The couple move back up the bed, never breaking contact with each other. The feeling of their naked chests pressed against each other causes loud moans to ring out around the room. Hands don't remain still as both touch every bit of exposed skin that they can. Reaching the head of the bed, Arizona pushes Callie's hair off her face. Lightly jesting, Arizona says "My pillow princess," as predictably, Arizona has topped her wife.

"As if you would let me top you," Callie replies, trying in vain to flip them over. But Arizona has her legs locked on either side of her wife and Callie's attempts are futile.

"True, but you love it," Arizona replies as she slowly creeps down Callie's body, laying kisses in her wake.

"Yes…" Callie says in a low moan, answering both Arizona's comment and showing her approval for her actions. No one else has ever had the ability to make her feel this way – not even Erica. The trail of wet kisses Arizona is leaving down make Callie's body feel like it's on fire as ragged breaths escape her lungs. Tangling her hands in her wife's blonde locks, Callie encourages Arizona's movement down to where she needs it most.

The door to Callie's bedroom is thrown open without either woman noticing as they are currently preoccupied with each other's body. Neither woman see Christina Yang enter their bedroom, eyes screwed shut as she stumbles in the general of the bed. In fact, the first time than Callie and Arizona notice Yang is when she stumbles into the bed and throws a bucket of icy cold water onto the _very_ naked couple.

Various curses ring out around the room as Arizona rolls off the bed and immediately covers herself with the comforter lying on the floor. Using the sheet that had been entwining their bodies, Callie covers herself up and shoots a death glare at Yang, which goes unnoticed due to the resident's shut eyes. A wet sheet doesn't leave much to the imagination and if Yang was to open her eyes, she would see everything.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Yang." Callie growls out with Arizona being too mortified to voice her opinion. The only thought running through Arizona's head is that she is naked and Christina Yang is in the same room as her. For Arizona, this was bordering on a nightmare as she is an intensely private person and prefers to keep certain things (including her body) to herself or Callie.

Covering her eyes, Yang responds to the threat, "Several months ago, I warned you that I didn't want to live with you while you were going through the honeymoon stage. You assured me that you wouldn't go near Blondie. And to begin with, I turned a blind eye and a very deaf ear to this change in the situation. But I had the shift from hell and I need to sleep before I stab someone. And yet here we all are with you two naked bumping uglies like it's going out of fashion. I could hear you two before I even opened the front door. So I decided it was time for you to cool off." Yang replies, her tone indicating that she is deadly serious.

"You could have knocked!" Callie exclaims, as the water chills her to the bone.

"I tried that first. But you two are like dogs on heat. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even notice if a bomb went off in the next room. So keep it down or the next time I come in here, it won't be water in the bucket." Yang threatens as she turns and walks away. As her eyes are still closed, it takes Yang a while to found the doorway, but eventually the wives are left alone. Yang's closing remark is "If you go a rockin', I'll be doing a lot more than a knockin'."

Looking over the side of the bed, Callie can only see the shape of Arizona hidden under the comforter. "She's gone." Callie says as she gently pulls Arizona into view.

"I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Yang saw me naked!" Arizona says, her voice still muffled by the comforter.

"Her eyes were shut. And now we're wet in entirely different places." Callie lightly adds, as she pushes the drenched sheet off her body.

"Calliope, this is no laughing matter. A resident saw me butt naked as I was doing the nasty with you. I work with Yang. She is supposed to respect me! How am I supposed to look at her without blushing?" Arizona exclaims, one of her infamous pouts developing on her face.

"I'm a resident and I haven't heard you complain about me seeing you naked. And I can assure you - I would never complain about seeing you naked."

"That's different. You're my wife so you have permission to see me naked. It would be pretty hard to do some of the stuff we've done without being in our birthday suits." Arizona adds as she detangles her body from the comforter. At the sight of Arizona's naked body coming into view, Callie immediately reaches down to pull Arizona back onto the bed and continue what was so rudely interrupted.

But Arizona swats Callie's hands away as she's no longer in the mood to continue what they had been doing. "Calliope, I'm freezing. I just had a bucket of ice cold water tipped over my back as I was going down on you. So I'm not in the mood"

"How do you think I feel? The water drained off your body to where you were diligently working!" Callie replies, surprised that Arizona is turning down her advances. "But I wouldn't mind if you heated me back up."

"No!" Arizona snaps out as she pulls on some clothes. "I'm having a shower in my room."

"Are you angry at me?" Callie questions, wondering what has got her wife so defensive.

"No...yes…I don't know," Arizona harshly retorts as she stomps out of Callie's room towards her own. Pulling on her own clothes, Callie nervously follows after her wife. Since they had started dating, they hadn't really had a legitimate argument. Sure they'd talked about some pretty heavy topics but this anger is new to Callie. And Callie felt very underprepared for the wrath of the clearly annoyed blonde. Especially since Callie wasn't a hundred per cent sure why Arizona is so upset.

Apprehensively entering Arizona's bedroom, Callie can see her lying on her bed with her back in the direction of the doorway. Obviously, Arizona is too upset to shower and Callie knows that they are about to have an argument. Moving to lie next to her wife on the bed, Callie is unsure of how to breach Arizona's defences. "If you don't tell me what's bothering you, I can't fix it." Callie pleads, making sure she keeps her hands to herself.

"She saw me naked Calliope," Arizona attempts to explain as she hops off the bed to put distance between them. "And maybe you are used to the revolving door of this apartment and everyone seeing you naked. But I'm not. Yang and Hunt are always here – having obnoxiously loud sex that puts us to shame. Then there's Mark who is always camped out on the couch and not far behind will be Teddy. That doesn't include all the other people that just drop by for a meal, a chat or a drink. I live in a freakin' frat house and you don't seem to have an issue with it!"

"Sorry?" Callie replies, not sure what she is supposed say but feeling she'll be berated more if she continues to sit here like a stunned mullet.

"Urrg," Arizona exclaims at Callie's lacklustre response. "Don't apologies for something that you aren't sorry for or that you don't understand." Seeing Callie nod her head, waits for Callie to say something that is actual relevant.

"You don't like living here?" Callie questions, making sure she has understood Arizona's rambling speech.

"No, I don't like living here." Seeing Callie's crestfallen face, Arizona continues. "But I like living with you – not everyone else. Maybe I'm being selfish because I want you all to myself. But everywhere I look; there are people in this apartment who don't belong. I'm in a relationship with you, and only you. But I never get any alone time with you because you are always watching a game with Sloan or dancing it out with Yang or drinking tequila with the twisted sisters. Or any multitude of things that cause people to be in this apartment. And anyway…" Arizona's voice trails off, unsure if she should continue.

"What?" Callie says, prodding Arizona to finish whatever she was going to say.

"This isn't my home. It's just the place that I live. I go back to my own room to get clothes in the morning. Nothing of mine is in your bathroom even though it is where I usually shower. I don't share _anything_ with you. You said you wanted a future with _me_ – but what kind of future are you offering me? I know that you love me but sometimes I feel like I'm just your roommate with benefits."

"So, move in with me. Move into my room." Callie blurts out, seeing this as an obvious solution to Arizona's problem. But Arizona is unimpressed with this resolution as it doesn't solve anything and lets out another groan of displeasure. Arizona is adamant that if they are going to remain married, this level of co-habitation has to stop.

"No! We are married Calliope. And to me, that means that we have a place that is _just_ ours. I want to move into a place that is ours – not yours. A place where I can walk around naked because someone won't come barrelling through the door. A home where your old sex-buddy doesn't live across the hall and has permission to amble in whenever he wants." Seeing Callie open her mouth to respond to the Mark jab, Arizona quickly cuts her off. "And I know that you would never cheat on me with Mark. But how would you feel if one of my ex-girlfriends lived across the hall and just dropped over whenever she decided. I'm married to you – not you and your hoard of friends. I need for there to be a distinction between me and them. I need something that that proves I'm special, that I'm the one. Because, sometime I don't feel that special," Arizona finishes with in a small voice.

Understanding dawns for Callie as she comprehends why Arizona has been feeling this way. Callie is use to the somewhat invasive friends, but for Arizona this was a whole new ball game. It had become near impossible for Arizona to find a place to belong with all the other people cluttering up Callie's life. "Ok, we'll get a place of our own. I'd love to live with you and _only_ you. And see you walk around naked." Callie says as she takes one of Arizona's hands. "We'll get a place of our own. But can we hold off until the Harper Avery stuff in over. We don't have the time to look for a place and move."

Seeing Arizona chew on her bottom lip, Callie knows that Arizona is hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?"

"There may be an apartment for sale a couple of floors above us. And I may have put a deposit down on said apartment. And I may have put my house out at Green Lakes on the market." Arizona quickly rambles out, refusing to meet Callie's eyes.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Callie giggles out, "Wow, you really don't do things by half do you?"

"Go hard or go home, Calliope," Arizona shyly responds as she lays her forehead on Callie's shoulder. "You aren't mad at me?"

"No, not mad. I'm surprised and very much in love with you." Arizona breaks out into a large grin at Callie's words and all her qualms ease. "How long have you been holding all that in for? Because for a second there I thought you might explode if you didn't take a breath."

"A while," Arizona sheepishly replies. "I couldn't think of a good way to bring it up. And I know how much you like living so close to the hospital so I knew an apartment in this complex would be perfect. So I have been biting my tongue until I was sure that I had found a suitable moment to bring it up."

"Well I thought your timing was close to perfect." Callie jests. "We just had our first fight as a married couple."

"And I think we solved it rather well." Arizona adds, glad that Callie had listened to her and agreeded with their changing live arrangements.

"I guess we are naturals at this marriage business. But I do wish you had told me sooner about your issues about living here." Callie adds, returning to a the more serious topic at hand.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still used to internalising all my problems. I used to coping by myself. And you like living here so I didn't want to rock the boat," Arizona says as she sinks into Callie's embrace, needing this physical contact to know that they are ok.

"Nothing you could do or say would ever change my feelings for you Arizona," Callie softly says as she sweeps her wife's blonde hair behind her ear. "But, I'm a little cold standing here and I believe someone mentioned a shower."

"Be careful what you wish for Calliope, because I plan on blowing your mind," Arizona cheekily replies as she leads her wife into her bathroom, shutting the door behind them. After all, they don't want Yang interrupting them again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Everyone seems to be waiting for the ring issue to rear its ugly head – you'll just have the read on and see it happens in this chapter. And I'm spoiling you with these fast updates. All mistakes my own. **

* * *

><p>Stepping inside the conference centre, the surgeons do a 360-twirl as they take in the surroundings at the Harper Avery awards ceremony. As the key event on the medical calendar, the venue is decked out in accordance to the grandeur of the award. The Harper Avery award is like the Oscars for the film industry so the who's who of the medical world will be in attendance. Only the best of the best get nominated and even getting a mention at this event puts any surgeon on the map for years to come.<p>

But, one of the surgeons doesn't take the size of the venue in her stride and immediately feels a wave of nausea consume her as large rooms mean large crowds. and she has to give a speech "I think I'm going to puke," Callie moans into her wife's ear. Seeing the look of sheer terror on Callie's face, Arizona knows that the Latina is not joking around.

"Babe, we've practiced this countless times. Remember that fear is your friend – it will heighten your energy and keep you focussed. And need I remind you that you are _so_ hot when you are strutting your stuff onstage. I have to stop myself from taking you then and there because I have a feeling that isn't appropriate." Arizona replies, placing a kiss on her wife's cheek. As much as Arizona loves her wife, this perpetual stage fright is starting to wear thin. Not matter how many times Arizona reassures her wife that she is perfectly capable of presenting, Callie always seems to be focussing on vomit.

"But…" Callie begins to whine, still imagining stepping on the stage and puking up her stomach content's on the front row.

"Calliope," Arizona exclaims in an exasperated voice as she decides that hard love is the way to go. "Please stop talking about vomit as that's not going to help the situation. We've practiced your speech so many times that even I know it word for word. You are going to get up on the stage – minus the pee dance and show everyone how much of a rock star you are. And then when you are presented the award, you will get back on stage, without tripping and collect it." Arizona continues in a stern voice as coddling is clearly not working. "Do you understand?"

Seeing Callie nod her head, Arizona knows that she has finally got through to her stubborn wife whose mind tends to focus on projectile vomit. "You're hot when you are acting all serious. Your brow furrows cutely – similar to the look when you come against my fingers or mouth." Callie says hotly in Arizona's ear.

"Calliope, get your mind out of the gutter," Arizona replies in fake-sternness, making sure her brow doesn't furrow.

"Fine, but that's a pretty hard thing to do when you are about," Callie replies. "And you mentioned the pee dance and now I need to go to the bathroom," Callie says as a pout develops on her face, a habit that she has quickly developed from Arizona.

"I'll take you as your wish is my command," Mark says with a slight bow as he and Teddy finally catch up with the married couple. "We'll let our better halves find our seats because I'm guessing it's not chose your own." At Callie's insistence, both Mark and Teddy are also attending the award ceremony as Callie stated she needed all the moral support possible.

Watching Callie walk off, Arizona immediately feels lonely without her wife at her side. When Arizona had first discovered that she had married the fiery Latina, Arizona couldn't escape fast enough. But Arizona has become so gratefully of her disrespectful attitude towards the Judge as it gave her the time to discover that Callie was what she needed all along.

"You are so whipped," Teddy comments as she watches her best friend act like a love-struck teenager. Teddy is eternally indebted for Callie's presence in Arizona's life because the Latina is the perfect antidote to the poisonous relationships that Arizona had recently been a part of. The old Arizona is back and Teddy hopes that she is staying in town for good.

"Am not. And anyway, you are one to talk as you seemed to have tamed the proverbial man whore. I mean when was the last time you spent a night in your own apartment," comes Arizona's retort, feeling the heat from a blush creep up her cheeks. Sometimes it scares Arizona how quickly Callie has become the most integral part of her life.

But before Arizona can move on to another topic of conversation, the words die on her lips as she feels her world tip over on its head. The blood drains from the Arizona's face as she realises just how precarious her relationship still is as a long forgotten ghost comes back to haunt her.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" Teddy whispers as she becomes concerned about the look of horror on Arizona's face. Turning in the direction Arizona is looking, Teddy sees a striking blonde who seems to have an entourage of followers straining to hear her every word. "Who is that?"

"Erica Hahn," Arizona quietly replies as she averts her eyes from the bane of her existence and the woman who has the ability to destroy everything Arizona has come to love. With Erica Hahn here, Arizona knows that the foundation of their relationship is now sitting on quicksand and could be sinking fast. Chastises herself for her own stupidity, Arizona knows that she should have mentioned the ring to Callie long before now.

"As in Callie's ex-fiancée, Erica Hahn?" Teddy asks, trying to place the name.

"Yes, she's Callie's ex-fiancée," Arizona seethes as she pulls Teddy off to the side of the room. Arizona is in a blind panic at Erica's appearance. It had completely slipped the Arizona's mind that since Erica had also been nominated for the award; she and her humongous ego would also be attending the ceremony. Arizona knows she will end up paying for her short-sightedness as her nemesis will want to talk to Callie and the ring will no doubt come up.

"Ah…Arizona, what are you doing?" Teddy whispers out as she hurries to keep up with her best friend.

In spy mode, Arizona seeks refuge behind a potted plant, "I need a favour." Arizona says as she pushes a fern frond over her face. If the secret can be kept for one more day, Arizona won't hesitate to tell the truth.

"Sure, what is it?" Teddy replies deciding that she won't stoop to Arizona's level and hide behind a plant.

"You need to run interference and make sure that Hahn goes nowhere near Calliope. Act as if Erica has the bubonic plague and can kill us all if she gets closer than ten feet," Arizona replies, wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Ok," Teddy quickly answers as she notices the panic on the blonde's face. "Arizona, what did you do?" Teddy knows that face well – it's the expression of someone who has been caught with their pants around their ankles. "You didn't sleep with her did you?"

"What? No I did not sleep with horse lady," Arizona replies, slightly hurt by the accusation as Teddy giggles at Erica's nickname. "And I didn't do anything." Arizona adds knowing that loose lips sink ships. If Arizona tells Teddy her deceit from all those months ago, there's a chance that it could become common knowledge due to Teddy's need to fix things.

"Yeah, sure you did nothing," Teddy drawls out, noting the evasiveness from Arizona. "Look, I'll do this for you. But after this ceremony is over, you had better come clean to me _and_ Callie. Whatever you did, I'm sure Callie will understand."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Arizona says over her shoulder as she starts looking for their table. "And I wouldn't be so sure that she will understand," Arizona mutters to herself. Arizona knows that she is playing with fire by keeping the lie to herself but her hands are tied. Arizona refuses to ruin the most important night of Callie's career because of her own foolishness.

Soon Mark and Callie re-join them and the quartet begins to mingle with the other surgeons in attendance. Arizona barely focusses on the conversation going on around her as she keeps one eye trained on the enemy. As the night progresses, Arizona starts to breathe easier as Erica seems to be keeping her distance from Callie. It seems that Arizona's plan is working a treat because Erica's ego is overcome by her unbridled hatred for Mark Sloan. Teddy seems to have caught onto this and makes sure that Mark is always at Callie's side which acts as a very efficient repellent. For once, Arizona is grateful that Callie's best friend in a perverted pig whose interest in lesbian sex is rivalled by none.

But Arizona's plan is thwarted by Mark's need to be a social butterfly as he spots an old friend from his days at Columbia and breaks apart from the group. Immediately spotting an exposed Callie, Erica breaks off her conversation and Arizona can see her stalking their way, her eye's zeroing in on Callie. Arizona whispers in Teddy's ear followed by an elbow in her side alerts Teddy of the situation. "Incoming…interception action required."

Whirling around, Teddy scans the crowd for the blonde. "That wasn't inconspicuous at all," Arizona whispers out, mindful to keep her voice down so Callie doesn't hear. "You would make a terrible spy."

'Well I guess it's lucky I have the backup plan of being a surgeon. And what's the plan?" Teddy asks, keeping her eyes trained on the enemy.

"You're a cardiothoracic surgeon, I'm sure you'll think of something to talk about. If all else fails, talk about the weather," Arizona replies, pushing Teddy towards an intercept. Shooting a panicked look at her best friend, Teddy starts her diversion tactic by stopping Erica's approach.

After what seems like as eternity, Mark finally returns to Callie's side allowing Teddy to escape the clutches of Erica. "I should have asked for a compensation for my work. I want large bills with non-sequential serial numbers and your first born child," Teddy seethes into Arizona's ear. "I have never met such a self-centred surgeon in my entire life. I spent the last fifteen minutes listening to Erica talk about herself. She never even asked what my speciality was. Her god complex is sickening and it's no wonder Callie always talks about vomit."

"What can I say; Callie really knows how to pick them." Arizona replies, grateful that the crisis has been averted. "And if you kept better control of your man this wouldn't have happened."

"Right blame all this on me when you clearly did something that's got you in a flap," Teddy pointedly says which causes the panicked look to return to Arizona's face. "I guess me telling you to tell Callie the truth is going to fall on deaf ears."

"Yeap. I will tell her, but not here and not now. I don't want to ruin this for Callie." Arizona replies, will ensuring that Erica is preoccupied by someone else.

"So you did do something." Teddy replies, glad she's got partial conformation which earns her a scathing look from Arizona. "You playing with fire Arizona and don't say I haven't warned you." Arizona doesn't bother to reply as she knows there is still a chance that this could all blow up in her face.

The speeches from the five nominees pass in a blur and as Arizona promised – Callie doesn't vomit. Callie dazzles the crowd with her brilliance as artificial cartilage isn't something that is made every day. Callie's name is on everyone lips and as at the conference in Florida, gets offered enough attending positions to sink a ship.

But Callie isn't as clueless as Arizona had hoped and knows that something is bothering the blonde. Arizona has been inattentive all night and Callie wants to know what have got Arizona's panties in twist. "Arizona, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all night and you can't stop looking at Erica. If I didn't know you better, I would be starting to think you have a crush on her." Callie says as she places a gently hand on the small of Arizona's back.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just in awe of your brilliance," Arizona stutters out, annoyed that her spying hasn't been as unobvious as she had thought. Seeing the scepticism on Callie's face, Arizona knows that her answer hasn't satisfied Callie. "I just don't want you to get hurt by her." Arizona adds, knowing that it's not Erica that has the power to hurt Callie – but her.

"Erica no longer holds any power over me. She no longer holds my heart because that belongs with you. And I trust you with that." Callie says as she tries to put her wife's mind at ease. But Callie's comforting words have the opposite effect and Arizona flinches at Callie's statement. The impending sense of doom washes over Arizona and the storm clouds roll in –Arizona hopes that by the end of the night Callie's heart will still be intact.

"I know, but it's a wife's duty to worry when ex-lovers are in the same room. And it's my turn to be crazy anyway." Arizona replies, hoping that the topic will be dropped.

"You can be as crazy as you like after my stage fright debacle. But please don't get crazy eyes," Callie comments, accepting Arizona's reason. Placing a light kiss on Arizona's cheek, Callie whispers in her ear, "I love you." A dimpled smile breaks over Arizona's face at those three small words as many of her qualms and worries are chased away. Because only in love is the impossible chance of happily ever after possible.

It also becomes clear that tonight's award has become a two horse race between the ex-lovers. Erica has the reputation and resume which seems to give her the slight edge if her smug smile is everything to go by. Arizona would love nothing more than to wipe that smirk of Erica's face because Hahn doesn't deserve to win. But Callie's breakthrough had a greater widespread application so the winner is simply too close to call.

And it finally comes to the time of the night when the award is announced and one surgeon will go done in history. The chatter in the room settles down as all eyes turn to Harper Avery standing behind the podium on the stage. Clearing his throat, Harper Avery surveys the room of the best and brightest surgeons in world.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have listened and revered the five greatest breakthroughs in the medical world from the past year. These advances will revolutionise our procedures for years to come and all nominees should be congratulated on their achievements. But there can be only one recipient of the award and it is my pleasure to award this to…"

The dramatic silence causes Callie to grab her wife's hand all the more harder. Until now, Callie had never really considered that she stood a chance of winning – but now Callie kind of wants the award. Callie loses the ability to breathe as the silence stretches and feels herself leaning forward in her seat. "Come on, this isn't Big Brother," Mark mutters as he too just wants Harper Avery to announce the winner.

"Dr. Calliope Torres from Seattle Grace Hospital," Harper Avery reads out from the envelope in front of him.

Callie's mouth drops open in shock as her name is read out as Arizona lets out a high pitched squeal in her ear. Callie's not sure how it happens, but she finds herself on her feet surrounded by applause as she makes her way onstage. "Please don't trip, please don't trip," is Callie mantra as she slowly walks up the steps.

Collecting the award, Callie manages to stumble her way through her acceptance speech where she really doesn't say much or thank anyone. The award seems heavy in her hands as Callie looks down at something she had never thought she would achieve in her lifetime. Just over a year ago, Callie's outlook on life was about as optimistic as a category five hurricane. Callie didn't believe in love or a happy ending and was several steps away from an alcoholic. But now, Callie is happy with where her life is at and where she is headed. And it's all because of the blonde haired woman who made Callie believe in herself. Shooting a smouldering look to her partner, Callie knows that things can only get better from here.

But no one sees the shocked look on Erica Hahn's face when Callie's name is read out by her idol, Harper Avery. No one bothers to turn all see that look harden into a sneer as Erica watches her ex-lover collect an award that Hahn believes is rightfully hers. Neither do they see the smirk as Callie shake hands with Harper Avery and become a trailblazer in the medical community. Erica refuses to be beaten and knows that she still has one card up her sleeve to get the recognition that she deserves.

XXXX

Standing at their hotel room door, Arizona is trying in vain to get the key card into the slit in the door. "Calliope. Please. Just wait a second," Arizona pleads as she tries to reason with her persistent wife. Callie is distracting her to perfection with nips and kisses to her exposed neck and shoulders leaving Arizona with about as much control over her hand movements as a newborn child.

Muffled by the blonde's neck, Callie responds in a husky voice "If you don't get that door open, I'll take you right here." Feeling Callie hands move up her dress, Arizona knows this is no empty threat and Arizona's not sure if she'll have the strength to stop her wife's wandering hands. Thankful the corridor is empty and there are no peeping Toms to see the show that Callie is attempting to put on. Reaching Arizona's underwear, Callie cups her intimately as she begins to whisper Spanish nothings in Arizona's ear.

At her wits end, Arizona finally pushes Callie away causing the Latina to backpedal away to keep her footing. Squaring her shoulders, Arizona successfully runs the card through the door slit. As the light on the door turns green, Arizona does a small happy dance as she's successfully completed that challenge.

Stepping inside their room, Arizona turns to see Callie still out in the hallway. Raising an eyebrow at her wife's inaction, Arizona hears Callie whisper in awe "You are so beautiful." Arizona gestures for Callie to enter the room as she lets a small smile creep out at her wife's sweetness. Its comments like this that remind Arizona that this relationship is not lust driven as Callie can just an easily make her swoon with her words. Unable to drag her eyes away from Callie, the couple stand a couple of feet apart as they both remain in their own little world.

The slam of the door breaks the reverie the couple had been suffering from and Callie drops her award at the doorway, not caring if it breaks. Callie bridges the distance between them in two quick steps and pulls them back together. Unlike the kisses in the hallway, this kiss is slow, deliberate and filled with reverence. Their tongues slide back and forth in the dance that couple has perfected in the short time that they have been together. Leaving them breathless, the women let their foreheads rest against each other as they stare deep into each other's eyes.

Arizona moves her hands down to the zipper of Callie's dress and slowly pulls in down, scared that if she moves too fast the spell that they are under will be broken. Arizona's dress soon follows suit as Callie eyes focus on the blonde's poor excuse for a bra (or excellent depending on which way Callie looks at it). Callie places a light kiss on Arizona's lips before moving down and placing wet kisses on her neck and sucking on her pulse point. Moving down to Arizona's shoulders, Callie nips and sucks as much skin as possible as she removes the straps from the blonde's body. Arizona slides her arms out of the straps as Callie undoes the clasp as the back causing Arizona's breasts to fall free. Letting out a small moan at the sight that greets her, Callie knows that getting that bra off is her greatest achievement of the night.

Walking backwards, Callie silently directs Arizona to lie down on the bed as she quickly removes her wife's underwear. Usually, Arizona would fight and win for dominance between the sheets but the blonde no longer needs to prove herself to anyone. Arizona is a peace with her place in this relationship and is no needs to fight.

Still standing, Callie looks down at the heaving chest and almost indigo eyes of her wife. "I finally know what love is," Callie whispers as she can't drag her eyes away. Callie knows that she is acting like a soppy excuse for a lover, but she can't help but act like a love-struck teen whenever she is in Arizona's presence – especially when the blonde is naked.

Sitting up, Arizona gets Callie's remaining clothes off and runs her hands over every part of exposed flesh. Grasping Callie's ass, Arizona pulls her wife closer causing Arizona's eyes to be at chest level. Arizona exhales her hot breath over Callie's breasts immediately causing them to pebble. Giggling quietly at Callie's instantaneous reaction, Arizona refuses to touch – much to her wife's annoyance. Callie thrusts her chest forward and Arizona takes the nipple that had unceremoniously shoved at her into her mouth. Tormenting the peak with her tongue, Callie lets out a deep groan at Arizona's incessant teasing.

Grabbing a fistful of Arizona's locks, Callie forces the blonde to take more of the breast in her mouth. Relenting to her wife's demands, Arizona begins to suck lightly as her warm heat envelopes Callie's breast. Arizona pulls the nipple between the teeth and softly scratches the peak, much to Callie's approval as moans spill from her mouth. Letting it go with an audible pop, Arizona begins to pay attention to the other breast, not wanting it to feel left out. Callie feels her legs begin to shake at the pleasure coursing through her body at her wife's actions.

Suddenly, the warm feeling leaves her and Callie eyes shoot open as she sees her wife crawling up the bed and settling down. With her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, the roles have become reversed and Arizona had become the "pillow princess". Arizona lets her legs fall open and Callie's eyes are drawn to sheen of wetness that covers the swollen lips of her wife's core.

"Come here," Arizona beckons as Callie traces her wife's movements up the bed. Covering her wife's body with her own, Callie settles down as she pushes there breast together. Moans ring out around the room at the feeling of their bodies moulding together as if they were made for each other.

"I'm at your beck and call," Callie whispers hotly into Arizona's ear as she slips the sensitive lobe into her mouth and sucks strongly. In response, Arizona tangles her hands in Callie hair preventing the Latina's escape. Not that Callie would ever want to go anywhere.

"Calliope…" Arizona moans out causing the Latina to grind herself into the blonde body below her. Intertwining their legs, Callie seals them together as close as humanly possible. Feeling their breasts pressed tightly against each other, Callie looks down and her mind in robbed of all intelligent thoughts. The sight of Arizona's eyes screwed shut as she lets out soft mewls is so erotic it heightens Callie's own arousal.

"Open your eyes," Callie huskily says as she waits for Arizona to respond. Slowly, the blonde opens her eyes and the love shining out of them rips the air from Callie's lungs. Callie can feel her own wetness pouring out of her and onto the woman below. Never has Callie's body reacted in such a way and Callie knows it's because of her wife.

"You are so wet," Arizona says in awe as she begins to slowly thrust up.

"Only for you," Callie replies. "Can you come like this?" Callie grunts out as she meets her wife's thrusts with one of her own. Mutely nodding her head, Arizona's movements become filled with lust as her body craves the release that only Callie can bring.

Slamming their lips back together, Callie swallows the moans that are falling from her wife's mouth as she presses herself harder into the body below her. Arizona reaches up to grab Callie's ass, increasing the friction between the two of them. Their movements become frantic as they pull each other at each other's skin, trying to get as close as possible. Nothing can compare to the feeling of the full body contact Callie is experiencing.

"I'm going to come," Arizona breathlessly exclaims as the feeling starts in her chest and spreads outwards as an explosive pace. White heat consumes her body as Arizona arches off the bed as she digs her fingers deeply into Callie's ass as a guttered scream escapes her mouth. Hearing Callie let out a deep moan, Arizona knows that they have crested at the same time.

Literally seeing stars, the women continue to move against each other as they draw out each other's orgasms for as long as possible. Finally stilling their bodies, Callie and Arizona crash back down onto the bed taking in deep, ragged breaths of air. Callie slides her body off to the side and settles her head on Arizona's chest as the blissed out feeling consumes every cell.

Opening her eyes after what seems like an eon of time, Callie sees that Arizona's eyes remain closed with a peaceful look on her face. Lightly kissing her wife all over the face, Callie waits for Arizona to return to the land of the living.

"Welcome back," Callie whispers as she sees Arizona slowly open her eyes. Moving up the bed, Callie brushes Arizona's out of her face so she can clearly see those brilliant blue eyes she immediately fell in love with all those months ago.

"Hey," Arizona croaks out as she pulls Callie's face down for a searing kiss. Because a kiss is also a lovely trick which has been designed by nature to stop words and leave the recipient thoughtless. And that is exactly what Arizona is after as Callie loosens her grip on the blonde's body. Flipping them over, Arizona sees the surprised look on her wife's face as someone so little shouldn't be stronger than an orthopod.

"I still don't understand how you do that," Callie comments as she tries in vain flip them back over. But Arizona has straddled her hips and is now in the dominant position.

"Just be in awe of my brilliance Calliope," Arizona comments as she begins to place wet kisses on every piece of skin she can reach.

"Oh, I am," Callie replies, knowing that she isn't going to get any sleep tonight.

XXXX

The following morning, Callie silently slips out of their hotel room as she desperately needs to stretch her muscles after their "exercise" from last night. Callie can't help but grin about how her life has turned around for the better. A mere four months ago, Callie had been a shell of her former self who couldn't fathom being in a relationship ever again. She was broken, bruised and alone with no chance what so ever of finding her Princess Charming.

But what a difference four months makes because Calliope Torres has well and truly got back on that horse. She is the proud recipient of the Harper Avery Award and has the most amazing woman at her side. Since their conversation a couple of days ago, Callie can't believe that after all her and Arizona have put themselves through they have finally agreed to give this marriage a chance. Life truly couldn't get any better.

Stepping outside into the early morning sun, Callie hears her name called out and turns to see a woman standing behind her. The tendrils of doom start to spread out as Callie utters one single word.

"Erica?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The chapter that everyone has been waiting for (or was hoping would never happen). A lot of different opinions about Erica which will be cleared up in this chapter. As always, thanks for all the reviews and they definitely encouraged me to get this out as soon as possible. I can't promise that the next update will be as quick. **

* * *

><p>"Erica?" Callie says in a questioning tone as she comes face to face with her ex-fiancée. "What are you doing here?" Callie immediately adds, wondering why she has been tracked down. Callie had imagined that Erica wouldn't be able to stand the sight of her as she had won the award that Erica will always believe is rightfully hers. If only Erica knew that the award had ended up dropped somewhere on her hotel floor. After all, last night Callie had more important things to take care of last night.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Erica launches into her speech. "I want you back Cal, seeing you up on that stage reminded me of all that I had lost. It reminded me of all that we should, could and will be if you give us another chance. I know that you wanted to remove all the baggage from your life and move forward. But I don't have to be that baggage anymore because I know that together, we can achieve greatness. I want you back Cal. Move to New York with me and you'll get everything you have ever wanted. I know Hopkins offered you a position and there is no reason for you to stay in Seattle, there's no one there for you. Those people will just hold you back and prevent you from reaching your full potential" Erica says, deadly serious in her suggestion. After Callie had won the award last night, Erica had thought long and hard about where her life is headed. And she had come to the conclusion that Callie is the person that she could spend the rest of her life with. They would be the power couple in the medical community and trailblazers who would leave everyone else in their wake.

"What…" Callie exclaims, shock written all over her face at Erica's words.

"I made a huge mistake by letting you go. I see that now." Callie glances around at her surroundings, half expecting someone to jump out of the bushes and yell "April fools". Callie has never heard Erica admit to making a mistake because it is ingrained in her DNA to believe she is always right. "Sometimes it takes losing something to realise what you had. I want to make up for all the wrongs I've done and all the pain I have caused you." Erica continues, taking a step closer and invading Callie's personal space.

Pulling Callie's engagement ring out of her pocket, Erica lays it on her open palm. "This is yours. I want you to have it back. And when you are ready to be engaged again, put it back on your finger where it belongs. Because I'm ready now but I know that I'll need to give you time to catch up. You were always a romantic at heart," Erica says, as she once again proposes to Callie.

Looking down at the object in Erica's hand, Callie immediately recognises it as the ring Erica had given her at their first proposal. Callie picks the ring out of Erica's hand as her mind tries to make sense of how it came to be in Erica's possession. The last time that Callie checked, the ring had been at the back of her medical cabinet where it was never to see the light of day again.

"Where did you get this?" Callie questions sharply as she doesn't bother answering Erica's misguided and pathetic proposal.

"That blonde haired woman you were with, Alabama or something? She gave it to me when you were in New York. She said I was baggage in your life but that can't be right. We have something real Cal. I'm your forever and always as the inscription says," Erica replies, wondering why this is important to Callie. Callie had always been a walkover but her disregard of the proposal allows doubt to creep into Erica's mind. Up until this point, Erica had truly believed that Callie would be overjoyed at the resumption of their relationship. From the pained look on the Latina's face, it appears that Erica may have called this wrong. Erica's inflated sense of self-worth meant she couldn't see that Callie had moved in her life and would rather die a slow and painful death than resume a relationship with her.

Callie just manages to stifle in a sob that is attempting to escape as she hears the words come out of Erica's mouth. _Arizona_ gave Erica this ring back weeks ago – before they had even started their relationship and this changes everything. Callie had once told Arizona that there were three unforgivable sins in a relationship: cheating, abandonment and _lying_. It has become clear that Arizona had completed the last one to perfection and now doubt is creeping into Callie's mind that the blonde is also planning to abandon her as well. Callie reasons that if she had ever meant anything to Arizona, she would have admitted her deceit involving the ring. Instead she had remained silent, probably because it was part of her scheme to break Callie's heart. And Arizona's scheme has worked a treat because Callie's heart has shattered into a thousand shards.

Collecting her thoughts, Callie decides to deal with the problem that is staring her right in the face. "I will never take you back Erica because you don't want to be with me. You want a Harper Avery recipient on your arm because it will look good on your resume. So please, just leave me alone. I officially want nothing to do with you ever again. And if you knew and loved me at all, you would know that I would never take you back considering what you did to me. You mislead and cheated on me and never once have you apologised for that. In fact, you still don't think you did anything wrong." Callie says, her voice increasing in volume.

"And there's a second reason why I would never take you back." Callie continues with as she holds up her left hand. "I'm married - to _Alabama_ of all people. So you missed your chance to make me into your newest accessory to support your reputation. Go buy a fucking Gucci handbag if you want to be in the in-crowd so desperately," Callie abruptly turns and walks away from the blonde that has inadvertently broken her heart again.

"I mean what I said Cal," Erica calls out to Callie's retreating figure as she refuses to be beaten, even at the bitter end. Even when all hope is lost, Erica feels the need to nail that coffin shut all that more tighter because she figures Callie will eventually come back to her.

In a stupor, Callie walks back to her hotel room as she tries to think up a logical reason for Arizona's action and treachery. But every explanation Callie's mind conjures is worse than the previous as she begins to doubt everything that Arizona has ever told her. The presence of the ring makes Callie fear she has been duped into giving her heart frivolously away again.

Stepping into their hotel room, Callie comes face to face with a very naked Arizona Robbins asleep on the bed. Lying on her stomach, the pale skin of Arizona makes Callie go weak at the knees as all she wants to do is run her hands over its silkiness – for the briefest second. And then the weight of the ring drags Callie back to reality and like a frigidly cold shower, any hint of attraction is washed away.

Turning away from the sight that usually leaves her drooling, Callie no longer finds the sight mind numbingly beautiful. Sitting down on the sofa facing away from Arizona, Callie begins to sift through her jumbled emotions as she tries to come up with a solution that will leave her heart partially intact and return her dignity. Erica may have broken her heart but Arizona may have just destroyed Callie in an unrecoverable way.

And this is the position that Arizona finds Callie when she finally opens her eyes. Reaching to the other side of the bed, all the Arizona touches is cool sheets that haven't been slept in for some time. Seeing Callie sitting fully clothed on the other side of the room, Arizona begins to stretch her very sore muscles. Letting out small groans at her movements, Arizona sees that her awakening goes unnoticed by her lover.

Pulling on some clothes, Arizona sits down on the seat next to her wife. "You're up early considering what we did last night. Clearly I didn't tire you out enough," Arizona lightly comments as she lays a brief kiss on Callie's cheek. Feeling Callie tense slightly as if surprised by her presence, Arizona wonders what has got Callie in such deep thought this early in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep considering all this," Callie replies, gesturing in the general direction of her award which is lying on the floor where she dropped it last night.

Draping her arms around her lover's neck, Arizona decides it's time to distract Callie or she will stew on these thoughts all day. "I can think of a more productive way to use your time, especially since you seem to have a limitless supply of energy. We should make good use of the two hours until check-out. My own personal Energiser Bunny needs a work-out," Arizona says as she lays wet kisses on Callie's neck, a sure way to improve her mood.

As if burnt by fire, Callie jumps out of Arizona's embrace, "I think I might go for a walk and clear my head. You know what the doctors say; a walk a day keeps the doctor away." Callie says over her shoulder, already heading towards to the door. Before Arizona even has a chance to respond, Callie is practically sprinting out the door and Arizona is left alone with her bemusement.

To the empty room, Arizona mutters "Well that was odd. And I don't know a single doctor that says a walk a day keep them away. Walking has got to be the dumbest form of exercise anyway – sexy times in so much better." Arizona mumbles with a pout. Since being married to Callie, Arizona has become accustomed to Callie's many idiosyncrasies– but this flightiness is new.

Looking around their empty room, Arizona decides to pack their bags so that they will be ready to go once Callie returns from her impromptu walk-about. They can't miss their flight back to Seattle as this afternoon they will be telling the Judge that they wish to continue on as a married couple. The mere thought of their marriage pushes any misgivings out of Arizona's mind and she starts to clean up their hotel room. As predicted, it takes Arizona over an hour to track down all their clothes that they managed to mislay in their rush to get naked as Callie has quiet an arm.

Much to Arizona's bewilderment and annoyance, Callie's odd behaviour perseveres long after her walk is completed. Arriving back at their hotel room, Callie barely acknowledges Arizona's presence and barely waits for the blonde as they head down to check-out.

"Calliope, did I do something wrong?" Arizona asks as she struggles to keep up with the Latina's longer strides as they walk towards the Departure Lounge at the airport.

"No," is Callie's short reply, not even bothering to turn and face her wife.

"Calliope…" Arizona utters in a stern voice. "You've barely looked at me all morning and then ran out of the room when I not so subtly mentioned sexy times. I'm hot and you can usually barely keep your hands to yourself. So don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong!" Arizona exclaims, thoroughly fed up at Callie's behaviour. "You aren't sick are you?" Arizona asks, as this seems to be the only logical explanation.

Whirling around on her wife, Callie exclaims 'Fine, you want to know what's wrong? I just won the fucking Harper Avery Award - the greatest honour that can be instilled on a medical professional so I'm kind of freaking out here. Everything is about to change because I am no longer a lowly resident who gets puked on every other day. So excuse me for being a bit moody because my life just turned up on its head!" The words are on the tip of Callie's tongue to hurl an accusation about the ring, but Callie is still as lost as ever about what to do.

Arizona's eyes widen in shock at Callie's rant because their honeymoon period in their relationship just can to a screeching halt. "I'm sorry and you really need to stop thinking about vomit." Arizona mumbles out as she tries to stop the tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. Shuffling off, Arizona leaves Callie the Grouch alone as they clearly need to spend some time apart.

On the plane flight back, Callie swaps seats with Teddy claiming she wants to talk basketball with Mark. However, Callie promptly puts her headphones in and drops off to sleep without mentioning a single rebound or three-pointer to her best friend. Arizona's frown deepens as she realises that Callie is in a seriously bad mood.

But nothing can dampen Arizona's mood for long as this privacy allows for her to discuss her plans with Teddy. The cardio surgeon listens as Arizona excitedly explains all the things she has planned for Callie once the marriage is legalised (again). Teddy can't help but get caught up in the marriage fever as to her, its blatantly clear that her best friend has met the one.

Arriving in Seattle, Callie continues with her very accurate impression of Oscar the Grouch. Arizona half expects Callie to take up residence in a trash can and start uttering the words "are you talkin' to me" to passers-by. Arizona keeps an eagle eye on her wife as she waits for the fiery Latina to explode and hopes that the result isn't cataclysmic.

The four surgeons catch a taxi back to their apartment complex and split up so they can get ready for the court appearance. Opening their front door, Arizona throws her coat on the sofa and cheerfully exclaims, "Home, sweet home," hoping that she can pull Callie out of whatever funk she is experiencing. However, Callie simply heads in the direction of her own bedroom and doesn't even bother to respond.

Stalking into her bathroom, Callie immediately throws open her medical cabinet and pushes aside her cosmetics, looking for the plain box she had hidden at the back. Callie was holding onto the faint hope that Erica had been lying and bought a replica of the engagement ring. Grasping at the box, Callie throws the lid off and comes face to face with emptiness. Tipping the box upside down to ensure her eyes aren't playing tricks on her, Callie's mind is bombard with a thousand emotion ranging from sadness to rage. Her body slips to the bathroom floor, with the cold tiles cooling the anger building up inside her. "Was it all a lie?" Callie mutters to herself, refusing to let the floodgates open and become an inconsolable mess over another _woman_.

"Calliope, are you ready to go?" Arizona calls out, knowing that they need to get to the courthouse. Marine upbringing means that early is on time so Arizona wants to leave soon. Hearing Callie reply in sort, Arizona waits for her wife to appear.

Watching her wife walk out of her room, Arizona knows something is seriously wrong as Callie's eyes are clouded over and she barely looks at Arizona. But as Arizona has already prodded for a reason for Callie's distance, she decides that getting into an argument won't do anyone any favours. Last time they argued before entering a courtroom, they ended up having to serve four months of hard marriage. And although that punishment turned out to be a blessing in disguise, Arizona decides it's better to not push her luck.

"I think I'll take my own car," Callie mutters in the general direction of her wife. Callie no longer has the strength to even look her wife in the eyes. Callie feels like her life is going done the drain – with no plug in sight to stop its descent.

At Callie's comment, Arizona's brow furrows and her mouth straightens as its becoming perfectly clear that Callie is trying to avoid her. "Calliope, is there something else wrong?" Arizona asks in a gentle voice.

"What? No!" Callie snaps back.

"Calliope…" Arizona says, in a condescending tone. "You know you can tell me anything."

"What's with all this nagging," Callie snaps out. "If this is what married life is going to be like – bring on the fun time. You are already acting like the old ball and chain," Callie says in a sarcastic voice.

'Calliope!" Arizona exclaims, hurt that she has become the target for Callie's continuous bad mood. "We are taking one car because you've always saying that we should be environmentally friendly." Arizona adds, putting her foot down at this childish behaviour.

"If it means so much to you, we'll take the same damn car. God all you do is nag, nag, nag," Callie retorts as she storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Callie feels as if that the only thing keeping her together is the pain that is coursing through her body.

The car ride over to the court house is filled with silence as the walls that had taken weeks to come down are re-assembled in one morning. Every couple of seconds, Arizona glances over at her wife in the passenger seat and tries to think of something to say. But words escape Arizona as she has no idea how to react to Callie's coldness.

The fifteen minute car ride is Callie's final chance to reach a decision. In less than an hour, Callie needs to stand up before a Judge and declare her intentions. A mere four hour ago, Callie would have scoffed at the suggestion that she would doubt Arizona's love. But here Callie is, replaying every significant moment of her relationship with Arizona – looking for any signs of deceit. Was Arizona lying when she said "I love you"? Had their entire relationship been part of an elaborate scheme for Arizona to play a cruel joke on Callie?

When the couple had been in Miami, Aria had said than anyone can convince themselves that they are "in love". But when true love strikes, the couple's lives become so intertwined that being apart is unfathomably event. And here Callie is deciding whether or not she can see a future with a woman that Callie imagines having children with. But when Callie gets down to the nuts and bolts of the matter – there is no real decision to make as Callie's hands are tied.

"Calliope!" Arizona yells as she shakes her wife's shoulder, pulling the Latina out of her thoughts.

"What?" Callie angrily replies as she stares at the hurt look that is gracing her wife's face.

"We're here," Arizona says, gesturing out her window at the courthouse. Not even bothering to apologise for her shortness, Callie gets out of the car and heads up to the building.

Arriving at their courtroom, the couple split up so they can get any last minute updates from their own lawyers. Arizona can see Callie having a long discussion with her lawyer and briefly wonders what topic could warrant such an in depth discussion. There wasn't much for the lawyers to do as they were remaining married. Shrugging off her confusion, Arizona's mind drifts off as she imagines that in less than an hour, Callie will be her wife forever. And nothing can take that away from her as a large grin breaks out over Arizona's face.

Finally the couple is summoned into the courtroom, and the conversation between Callie and her lawyer finally comes to an end. Without even acknowledging Arizona's existence, Callie stalks into the room as if a demon is chasing after her. Frowning at Callie's unusual behaviour, Arizona wonders just how serious Callie's bad mood is. Deciding to continue on as a married couple should be embraced – not met with the cold shoulder.

The first part of the proceeding is to focus on whether the couple followed the Judge's orders and attempted to get the marriage to work. The Judge glances up at the two women sitting before him and can't help but break into a grin. Just four short months ago, these two women had been before him crying bloody murder. But it looks like times have changed as both are quiet as mice. It's amazing what the threat of jail time will do to a person as it seems that communal showers aren't everyone's cup of tea.

"Well, look who it is – the happy couple. Four months down the road and I am hoping that you have learnt something because the last thing I would want to do is throw one of you upstanding members of society in prison. So let's get your Counsellor up here to see if either of you will be spending the foreseeable future in jail. So let's all cross our fingers and toes and hope for a happy outcome."

Watching their Counsellor walk up to the Judge, Arizona knows that although they aren't going to get rave reviews but they won't be going to jail either. Although they had fought their Counsellor tooth and nail along the way, she had laid a foundation for the couple to build their relationship on.

"In your expert opinion, did the couple of Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins obey the court order of living together as a married couple and put sufficient effort into their marriage?" The Judge asks.

Looking at the two women before her, the Counsellor can't think of a more stubborn couple she's ever had the nuisance of meeting. "These two people have issues, a lot of issues. These serious, unsettling issues need to be worked on as individuals," the Counsellor says, making it clear that both Callie and Arizona had been troublesome. "They attempted to mislead me, fight me, argue with me and then just plain ignore me. But these last four months, I have seen a transformation that I honestly thought that I would never see. Together, these two women are perfect for each other. Somewhere along the way, their marriage became real." As their Counsellor validates their marriage, Arizona can't help and grin at the words because the words ring true with her. Arizona knows that she has issues but with _her_ Calliope by her side, Arizona believes that she is a far better person. Looking over at Callie, Arizona sees her glancing at her feet and a sense of foreboding washes over her.

"Well, thank you Doctor," the Judge says, slightly disappointed that he won't get to lock one of these surgeons up. There is very little satisfying about his job, but locking people up is the highlight of his day. But it looks like today is not going to be one of those days. And now the only thing left to found out is whether the couple wish to remain married. Gesturing to Arizona, the Judge asks her to present her wishes.

"I, Arizona Robbins, wish to remain married to my wife, Calliope Torres" Arizona says, standing to her feet. Arizona's voice never waivers as she speaks her heart's desire and a weight lifts off her chest at the words.

"Well that's a turn of events," the Judge comments as he makes a note in his file. Who would have thought that these two stubborn women would manage to sort out their mountain of issues in just four months? What a weird and wondrous world we live in, the Judge muses to himself as he directs Arizona to return to her seat. The Judge's gaze then turns to the second wife.

Seeing the other wife, the tension in the courtroom increases to stratospheric levels as the Latina sits with her head bowed in defeat. Looking over at Callie, Arizona begins to chew her lip in nervousness as her wife looks about as happy as someone who's about to get a divorce rather than married. And Arizona begins to feel her happily ever after slipping away from her – and she has no idea why.

Callie slowly drags her head up and stands as she still wonders if this issue will become their _irreconcilable difference_?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I got this up as soon as possible so you can't hate me too much (please don't). Special thanks to Gangrenes for some help. Thanks for all the reviews – even if most of you were less than impressed about the (evil) cliff hanger. Always love to hear the different opinions. But we can't have all the fun in one chapter and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

* * *

><p><em>Callie slowly drags her head up and stands as she still wonders if this issue is their irreconcilable difference? <em>

Slowly standing up, Callie glances at her wife as she prepares to address the court and immediately becomes lost in Arizona's cyan eyes. Lost in this sea of blue, Callie attempts to form the words that she desperately needs to say but they remain trapped in the back of her throat. Callie's mouth is void of all moisture as she continues to stare at the woman that has captured her heart. As the silence stretches in the courtroom, Callie sees the colour drain from her wife's face and sees her silently mouth "Calliope" which shatters the spell, a name that she alone has permission to use. Shaking her head to remove the last of the cobwebs, Callie drags her eyes away from her wife.

Turning away, Callie's mind is immediately invaded with a thousand jumbled images of both Erica and Arizona who are slowly morphing into one deceitful person. Everyone always comments that Callie has a type – a blonde hair and blue eyes surgeon. But it's become perfectly clear that the similarities spread further than physical appearance if the engagement ring in Erica's possession is anything to go by.

Even though her eyes are wide open, all Callie can see is the memory of Erica kissing her boyfriend, Erica sitting with bags at her feet and then finally Erica walking away without a backwards glance. Callie simply hadn't been "the one" for Erica as she was easily replaceable – by a job offer, an award and even just acceptance in the big boy's club.

But these recollections slowly transform to Arizona kissing another woman, Arizona packing her bags and then leaving, carelessly throwing Callie's heart away. Arizona's parting jab is "You let people break you because you expect nothing less," as the door slams behind her. And as hard as Callie tries to convince herself that Erica and Arizona had completely different people – the nagging sense of doubt refuses to be quashed. Just this morning, Callie would have scoffed at the suggestion of doubting Arizona – but what a difference a day makes. But now, Callie just wants to scream and rant at the blonde until the words dry out.

"Well, Dr Torres? We don't have all day. Some of us do have lives outside of this courtroom," the Judge says as he shoots an annoyed look at the Latina.

"I wish to…" Callie says as Arizona takes in a deep breath, fearing that the next words will rip the air from her lungs. "…remain married to Dr Robbins," Callie says as Arizona exhales her breath loudly as a wave of relief washes over her body.

Very deep down, Callie knows that this issue is just a bump (well, mountain) in their road as Arizona had just publicly announced her intention to remain married. They own an apartment together so this isn't part of Arizona's elaborate plan to break Callie's heart. And Callie vows to herself to not crawl into a foetal position and sob until she has an explanation from her wife.

After speaking, Callie immediately slumps back into her seat and hides her face in her hands as the events of the past day finally drain all the energy from her body. In the last twenty-four hours, Callie has won the most prestige medical award, had no sleep due to her wife's endless supply of energy, been proposed to by her ex-fiancée and then had her heart broken. Callie's life has somehow become a soap opera with no curtain call in sight.

Even though Callie's declaration is said with no confidence, Arizona doesn't care as she mutters "Oh thank God," as she had developed a nagging feeling that Callie would renege on their promise of till death do us part. Arizona knows her wife well enough to know that Callie is hiding something serious as the life has been sucked right out of her. And at that moment Arizona knows that there is no time like the present to admit her contact with Erica because she needs to enter her married life with a clear conscious. Whatever the consequence – Callie deserves to know the truth and Arizona has stalled for long enough.

The Judge jots down Callie's wish to remain in the marriage and signs off on the relevant paperwork. "Well, it looks like we are all in agreement here. Who would have thought that Drs Robbins and Torres would be able to agree on something?" The Judge says with a light (sarcastic) chuckle. "I sincerely wish the two of you the best in your married life because I have the feeling you are going to need it. All in all, it's been a great day for society. So pats on the back for everyone because there has been no divorce or jail time." The Judge says, layering on some fake cheer to hide his disappointment that he doesn't have the pleasure of locking anyone up. "Now get out of my courtroom because I never want to see either of you again." He adds as he bangs down his gavel saying, "I pronounce you wife and wife – again," legalising the union between the couple for a second time.

Callie is immediately drawn into a tight hug by her best friend who is infinitely more excited about the marriage than Callie is at the moment. "So the old ball and chain, also known as Blondie, is sticking around for good. And I guess a threesome is out of the question but I would be open to a four-some. But the real dilemma would be where to look with all these beautiful women…and you," Mark says with a smirk, hoping to get a rise out of Callie.

Instead, the inappropriate comment doesn't even register in Callie's mind as she continues to ponder her predicament. "Torres, you don't seem overly excited for a woman who essentially just got married," Mark says as her waves his hands in front of Callie's face. "I expected some sort of physical contact between you and Blondie, especially since I packed my camera for that very thing. Instead you aren't even looking at her,"

"Huh? What did you say?" Callie asks, Mark's hand movement begin to trace the back of the head until Callie swats him off. "What are doing?"

"Checking for signs of concussion to explain this amnesia," Mark replies in a deadly serious tone of voice.

"And why do you think I have amnesia?" Callie shoots back.

"Because you are usually a pile of goo when it comes to your relationship with Blondie and you are being remarkably unromantic." Mark responds as he meets his best friend's eyes. "So the only logical explanation is you have a concussion which resulted in amnesia or Blondie literally screwed your brains out. Sex inducing amnesia is what it will be forever known as," This comment earns Mark a punch in arm. "That's more like it with the physical abuse. So tell Uncle Mark what's wrong?" Mark says as he wraps his arm around Callie's shoulder.

"Everything is fine," Callie sharply cuts in, not wanting to hear whatever dirty jokes Mark has stored in his mind. "And never call yourself Uncle Mark again because it's creepy."

"Duly noted. Are you sure everything is ok?" Mark quietly asks. "You seem a little bit quiet even if you did just accept a life sentence. Are you and Blondie already having your first fight?" Mark questions as his deeply concerned about the state of this marriage. To Mark, Callie comes across as a defeated woman who just got a divorce and this immediately raises a red flag in his mind.

"Everything is fine." Callie reiterates, hoping that Mark will drop the topic. "I'm just tired after the last couple of days that I've had," Callie adds with a dismissive wave as Arizona and Teddy approach them from the other side of the room. Mark accepts Callie's reason with scepticism but knows it's now Arizona's place to deal with her wife's evasiveness. Leaving Callie alone, Mark intercepts his girlfriend shooting one final concerned look over his shoulder as he knows something is very wrong.

Callie feels a sense of numbness creep up her body as she thinks about the decision she has made. As if her arms are made of lead, Callie slowly pulls out the engagement ring out of her pocket. The diamond seems to twinkle at her as it mocks her with its shininess. After the initially wave of rage had subsided after Arizona's lie had been confined, Callie had decided that filing for divorce wouldn't solve anything. Hurtling accusations at the blonde minutes before the hearing would have resulted in one signed, sealed and delivered divorce. Callie didn't want a divorce – she wants to understand.

The couple had planned to have a future together and Callie refused to let this lie taint her dreams of a happily ever after. But Arizona's deceit had done an immeasurable amount of damage that couldn't be healed by a pout or a flash of the baby blues. And Callie needed as explanation – and she wants it now.

After the congratulations are passed around, Teddy and Mark walk off as the married couple slowly follow after. Out of the corner of her eye, Callie can she Arizona open and close her mouth several times. Callie muses that it's clear she's not the only one who has something that needs to be said.

Stepping outside the courtroom, Callie collects her thoughts as she prepares to confront her wife as she plays with the ring in her hand. Callie doesn't want to get into a pissing match with Arizona as that will become laced with accusations, insults and cheap jabs. But before Callie has time to speak, Arizona is already talking as words tumble out of her mouth in a mad rush.

"I omitted," Arizona say as she turns to face her wife and cryptically admits to the lie that she has consciously and then subconsciously hiding for several months. Furrowing her eyebrows at the comment, Callie waits for Arizona to elaborate because it seems as if there is a lot that the blonde has been keeping to herself. "Well, I lied through omission actually. And I should have told you sooner but you were so sad and I didn't want to add to your grief because of my own stupidity. So I lied and then completely forgot about what I had done because we are so happy."

"Arizona, just spit it out," Callie cuts in, knowing that if she doesn't get Arizona back on track, they could be here for days.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona prepares to admit her mistake. "While we were in New York at that conference, I went and saw Erica and gave back your engagement ring. We were still in the sabotage stage of our relationship and I wanted you to resume a relationship with her and leave me. Or alternatively, leave me because I interfered with your personal life. I spieled off some rubbish about baggage and you moving on with your life in the hope that she would take the bait and seek you out. I was still so hurt about the promiscuity jabs and the fake "welcome" party, that I just wanted you to feel the same way and leave me alone. But even before you told me why Erica had left you, I felt guilty and I've felt bad ever since. And when we fell in love, I didn't know how to explain my actions and I took the cowardly route of deceit," Arizona says in a heartfelt plea, hoping against all hopes that Callie understands.

Unable to stop herself, Callie chuckles slightly about the irony of the situation; Arizona had finally told the truth, but she's been _way _too late. "You wouldn't happen be talking about this ring?" Callie says as she opens up the palm of her hand to show Arizona her old engagement ring.

"What?" Arizona stutters out, her eyes widening in surprise at coming face to face with the very ring she had given away many months ago "Where did you get that? How long have you had that ring for? Why do you have that ring?" Arizona questions in a mad rush as her mind is filled with so many unanswered questions.

"Oh, there is a funny story about this ring. You see, Erica gave it back to me when she proposed to me this morning. Imagine my surprise when she uses the ring that should be at the back of my cupboard." Callie replies, keeping her tone light. "Apparently marrying a Harper Avery recipient overrides your fear of homophobic colleagues."

The sheer terror on Arizona's face paints a thousand words of a woman who is staring into the precipice of hell. "Oh no…" Arizona mumbles out, realising that Callie finding out before she could tell her has made this situation a thousand times worse.

"Oh no is about right. Why didn't you tell me about the ring?" Callie asks, hurt lacing her voice. "I may have blown up, stormed off and given you the cold shoulder. But I would have eventually understood and forgave because _I love you_. We were working through our issues and I bent over backwards to fix the damage I caused with my scheming. And the whole time you never once mentioned that giving an engagement ring back to my ex-fiancée was part of your scheming! Who the hell are you and what have you done with the woman I fell in love with?" Callie's voice increases in volume as anger takes hold.

Arizona holds up her hand as if she can stop the verbal barrage from her wife as she tries to explain. "I'm still the woman that you fell in love with who made a huge mistake. We were still scheming and then I went and stuck my dirty big hoof in something I didn't truly understand. At the time, I never thought of the repercussions of my actions because we didn't have a relationship. But I took our sabotage to a whole new personal level and for that I am so sorry. But I wanted you to leave me and I knew that you wouldn't pick up a random off the street."

"Yeah well that's more your style," Callie cuts in, unable to let her anger go and wants the blonde to feel some sort of pain. Arizona cringes at the comment but doesn't retort as her wife has every right to be mad. In a calmer voice, Callie continues, "I understand the ring being in Erica's possession. But why didn't you tell me about this? We've been dating for months and you never mentioned this! Were you hoping that I would never find out?"

"Erica broke your heart in the most public and heartless way possible. How could I ever justify my actions? I just needed to find the right time when the wounds weren't so deep and I then just forgot," Arizona says, trying to explain her deceit that has spanned the entirely of their relationship.

"There was never a _right time_ to tell me this because the outcome would have always been the same – me mad. You lied to me to protect your own skin. Last night at the awards ceremony you must have remembered about what you had done," Callie growls out, not happy with Arizona's explanation.

"I didn't want to ruin your night," is Arizona quick reply. "That was your night to bask in your awesomeness."

"Because the alternative solution has been _so_ _much_ better," Callie snaps back, wishing that Arizona hadn't tried to protect her. Today was supposed to be the beginning of the rest of their lives but Callie felt like they had time jumped back to four months ago when they were nothing and craving a divorce.

"I know I lied and I called the situation wrong and should have told you. And I will spend a lifetime saying I'm sorry for that. But I had my reasons at the time. You did attempt to prostitute me out and invited all my flings to a welcome party." Arizona says as no words could ever justify her actions.

"But I admitted to my mistakes and didn't keep a secret. But honesty seems to be a foreign concept to you. So just stop with the half-arse excuses!" Callie yells, breathing heavily and her anger returns in full force.

As Callie's voice drains off an awkward silence develops between the couple – something that has been missing for months. "Are we ok?" Arizona asks in a small voice, worried that Callie's silence is a sign of that the worst is not over.

Callie replies in an equally quiet voice. "You kept a secret from me because you were scared of the repercussions. Maybe you had your reasons for the initial action but there is no excuse for the lying. We spent numerous counselling sessions discussing the ways _we_ tried to sabotage our own relationship and never once did you mention this. So no, we aren't ok." Callie says, as these very words shred her insides because all she wants to do is celebrate their marriage.

"I'm sorry," Arizona says, as tears prick the corner of her eyes. Her one little lie has snowballed into a gigantic mess and Arizona can't see a resolution.

"I know you are but that doesn't vindicate you of your actions." With a heavy heart, Callie says, "I need to spend some time alone." Callie knows that walking away during a fight is a huge as the distance can cause more problems than it fixes. But Callie knows that if stays, they'll breakup permanently before the day is done. Put together a brash, fiery Latina with a the stubborn blonde, the resulting argument will be cataclysmic with no survivors

Arizona's mouth drops open at the words as this fight has suddenly become a separation. "No! Calliope please," Arizona begs, not wanting them to spend a moment apart until they sort this out. "We can fix this," Arizona pleads as she fights down the need to dry hurl. Arizona attempts to grab Callie's hand but the Latina's easily evades her grasp. "Just give us, me, more time to explain. We can work through this because you are my wife. I love you."

"I'm not leaving you forever. I just need some time alone to work out what I want and how we can move forward from this," Callie says. "Erica's proposal re-opened old wounds and being here with you won't help me close them. So please, just give this." Callie continues as she watches the love of her life fall apart in front of her. It kills Callie to not reach out and take the blonde in her arms but doing so won't solve anything. They can't just sweep this issue under the rug and pretend it doesn't exist. "I'm sorry, but we need to do this if we are going to survive. I'm so sorry. I just don't want to be your wife right now," Callie mumbles as she turns her back and walks away. Every step is harder than the last and Callie fights down the urge to turn back and look into the eyes of her lover. But Callie knows if she sees the tears in those eyes she'll cave and nothing will be resolved, other than a divorce.

Watching Callie leave, Arizona is rooted to the stop as her mind scrambles to come up with an intelligent sentence to stop the Latina in her tracks. Chasing after the Latina won't solve anything as it's clear that Callie believes that they need time apart to survive. But Arizona wouldn't hesitate to give up all her worldly possessions for one more moment of time with Callie to convince her otherwise.

Reluctantly, Arizona knows she'll need to give Callie time to cool off so that they can have a rational discussion. But for that to happen, Arizona needs to know that Callie believes in them. "Please turn around, please turn around" Arizona half sobs to herself as she watches the love of her life walk out of the courthouse.

But Callie doesn't turn back.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope any Aussies that read this story have/had a good Australia day (and anyone else who just wants to celebrate the awesomeness of Australia on a random Thursday for them). As always – thanks for all the reviews and everyone's opinion is varied except that I have to fix this relationship. So you'll just have to keep reading on and see if I do so. **

* * *

><p>After Callie had left the courtroom, Teddy and Mark had taken Arizona back to her apartment. Callie had been very vague about the when and where of this time apart and Arizona is still holding onto the slim chance that this would all blow over. Sitting hour after hour on the couch in their apartment living room, Arizona waits for Callie to walk through the front door, throw her leather jacket on the couch and kiss her on the cheek - just as she has always done and had promised to do for the rest of their lives. Arizona doesn't say or do anything, just stares at the blue door waiting for her lover to appear.<p>

Teddy and Mark keep her company but Arizona barely acknowledges their existence as her mind is focussed solely on Callie. With a never wavering conviction, Arizona waits for her lover. As the hours pass, Teddy and Mark have a silent conversation with each other as they shoot concerned looks at the blonde and attempt to get a conversation started. Mark has been desperately trying to contact Callie to find out what had happened as Arizona had been less than forthcoming about what had transpired between the two of them. All that that couple know is that Callie is gone, but how permanent this disappearing act is remains a mystery.

Finally, it is a text that breaks the deafening silence in the room which will also cause Arizona's resolve to crumble. Glancing down at his phone, Mark reads out the message saying that Callie isn't coming home tonight and had flown out of Seattle for the foreseeable future. Realising that she was no longer the person that Callie contacts causes the floodgates open and Arizona begins the shake uncontrollably as the realisation of the damage hits her like a ton of bricks. Callie has left her.

Mark shoots a bewildered look at his girlfriend as the usually so calm and collected Arizona Robbins disintegrates into a blubbering mess. "Mark, get out," Teddy says as she pushes Mark out of the apartment as his input into this conversation won't help anyone.

"What did I do? She's the one that did something wrong," Mark responds, the accusation clear as he comes into bat for his best friend in her absence.

"Because there is about to be whole lot of oestrogen in this room shortly and you have about as much tact as a AK-47. So go back to your own apartment…and find Callie," Teddy hisses the last part and she leaves no room for argument. Seeing the look in Teddy's eyes, Mark knows not to dispute and returns to his apartment across the hall muttering under his breathe about the idiosyncrasies of women.

"Arizona, you have to breathe." Teddy lays a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder as sobs wrack Arizona's body. "In…and then out," Teddy over exaggerates the breathing motion as if she is talking to a pregnant women about to pop out a child as she hope that the blonde will follow her direction. Teddy guesses that Callie's disappearance is the result of Arizona's issue with Erica at the award's ceremony. "She's just hurt and needs time to cool off." Teddy gently pulls the blonde into a tight embrace as tears begin to fall and soak her shirt.

"I swore to myself that I would never break her heart," Arizona sobs. "What type of person lies to their wife for months about giving said wife's old engagement ring back to her ex-fiancée? And when I finally told her, Erica had already proposed to her using the ring that I gave back. We went to counselling sessions about fixing the damage we caused from our scheming and still I never mentioned it. I'm such a coward," Arizona wails out as the hole she has dug herself finally breaks through and reaches China.

Teddy's eyes open in surprise but she wisely doesn't say anything as she finally learns what Arizona had done to cause the Latina's anger. Back in Boston, Teddy had urged the blonde to come clean and tell the truth but it seems that it has been too little, too late. Arizona had been dealt a cruel hand as Erica had inadvertently damaged Callie's relationship because of her own misguided need to maintain her reputation. Teddy does her best to comfort the distraught blonde but she knows it's Arizona's style to sort through her feelings herself and leaves her to her own devices.

But grief slowly gives way to anger as Arizona feels the need to vent at the situation she now finds herself in. Jumping off the sofa, Arizona begins to pace in front of Teddy. Although more angry at herself than Callie, Arizona needs to rant or she'll explode. "I begged her to stay. Pleaded with her to reconsider the decision that she had made but nothing could change her mind. She still just walked away, claiming she needs time to work out where to go from here. She said she couldn't be my wife right now. And now she's flown out of Seattle," Arizona tirades, her speech laced with sarcastic hand quotations. Arizona can't believe she let the idea of a happily ever after override her common sense as she continuously omitted the ring from conversations.

"Maybe she does need some time alone," Teddy replies, earning her a look of scepticism from Arizona. "Callie's hot headed, brash and makes spur of the moment decisions. Maybe she needs time to cool down to prevent her lashing out at you. Maybe she's preventing irreversible damage to the relationship. She could have just as easily petitioned the court for a divorce – but she didn't. So she still wants to be married to you." Teddy points out, not wanting Arizona to give up on Callie just yet. Although even Teddy agrees that leaving Seattle is a step too far but decides to keep that opinion to herself.

"But I'm such an idiot, Calliope will never trust me again. How can we ever come back from this when Callie can't stand to be in the same city as me? And we are still not over my apparent promiscuity because that was raised – again. There is no clean slate in this relationship. It's just old and new hurts being raised again and again," Arizona continues with, still not seeing a resolution to the issue. Callie is gone and Arizona has no idea when (or if) she will return. Slumping back down on the sofa, a wave of remorse chases away all the anger because if Arizona had told the truth - none of this would have ever happened.

"Callie loves you and that will _always_ be enough. So just apologise until she listens. Seek her forgiveness until she grants it. And promise her forever until she accepts the life you are offering her. She's just hurt and by the sound of it, rightly so. She did just get proposed to this morning by a woman who wants her for glorified arm candy which is unlikely to put someone in a good mood."

"I'm not so sure if love is going to be enough this time," Arizona responds sadly as she plays with the wedding ring in her finger. This ring symbolises Arizona's greatest achievement of her life– being Callie's wife. Arizona knows she won't survive if she loses the right to wear this ring. "And I still can't believe that Erica proposed to Callie. How low does that woman stoop to maintain her precious reputation?" Arizona adds with disgust evident in her voice. Erica Hahn takes the cake as the scum of the Earth as she taints everyone she touches with her poisonous ways. But Erica is not to blame for this mess.

"As you said, Callie really knows how to pick them," Teddy replies, glad that Arizona has stopped crying. "And you should follow through with your plan," Teddy adds, in reference to their chat on the flight back to Seattle. "Go and find her. Prove that you want her and fight for her."

"What? You can't be serious? She left Seattle and that just screams someone who doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want to see me, talk to me, or even be near me," Arizona exclaims in shock as she head shoots off Teddy's shoulder. "My dream for us would be thrown back in my face and where would that leave us? Oh I know what - a divorce, Teddy, a divorce!"

"Your feelings for Callie haven't changed and even though she's mad at you, hers won't have either. If they had, she would have filed for a divorce. So why not? You have always been scared to let people close to your heart and now that Callie owns your heart you're going to shut up shop because it all got too hard?" Teddy questions wanting Arizona to give a legitimate reason why Arizona shouldn't follow through with her plans. "You love her Arizona, so do something!"

As Teddy had expected, Arizona's mind comes up blank because it's exactly what she needs to do – fight for Callie. Prove to the Latina that she's in for the long haul even when things seem impossible and walking away could be the less heartbreaking option. And luckily, Arizona knows exactly where the Latina will seek refuge and as Teddy so eloquently put it – it's time to do something.

XXXX

Arriving at SeaTac Airport, Arizona immediately heads over to the service counter in an attempt to get a flight to Miami in the wee hours of the morning. As Callie has left Seattle, she would have headed to the one place where she will always feel safe – her childhood home. Arizona knows that Callie will seek comfort in the arms of her family even though they would find out the truth of their unorthodox nuptials. But for Arizona, the old adage of distance makes the heart grow fonder is wrong on so many levels that she would rather face the wrath of Callie and the Torres family then wait for her wife to return home.

Getting Teddy to drop her off at the airport, both women know that the chance of getting a flight to Miami at 1.00 o'clock in the morning is slim to none. Callie will be long gone from the terminal and mirroring the courthouse – there would have been no backwards glance. Fleeing the state is taking the need for distance to a whole new level and Arizona refuses to wait for Callie to return. But that doesn't stop Arizona scanning the faces of every brunette in the vain hope that Callie will surprise her. After all, it's about time that something goes Arizona's way.

Talking to the ticket counter, Arizona hopes are dashed when she's told that two flights have left for Florida in the past couple of hours which no doubt carried her wife away. With a sinking heart, Arizona takes a seat on the next flight to Miami and is handed her boarding pass. No cards are falling in Arizona's favour tonight but she still refuses to fold.

Slowly trudging towards her gate to wait for her flight, Arizona continues to chastise herself for the mess she has made of her relationship. Tears prick in the corner of her eyes as she remembers the hurt shining out of Callie's eyes as she brandished the ring like a weapon which then cut both women's hearts to shreds. Arizona has no one to blame for this mess but herself and for an A-class perfectionist - that's a hard pill to swallow. The signing off of their marriage was supposed to be the start of the rest of their lives – but that's looking less and less likely. Arizona knows that the odds lean towards a divorce leaving her with nothing to show from this marriage other than half an apartment and a couple of drunken snaps from Vegas.

Caught in her own depressing world, Arizona nearly trips over her feet at the sight that greets as she walks past one of the departure gates. _Her wife_ is curled up in an uncomfortable plastic chair, her long hair obscuring her face from the world. Callie is a picture perfect example of a broken hearted girl and Arizona feels her heart break for a second time because she caused this pain.

Callie's thoughts are elsewhere as she replays the countless voicemail messages in her mind that both Arizona and Mark have left her. But it's not Arizona's words that stick in her mind – but a parting comment from Mark before voicemail cut him off. "Who gave you the right to walk away from your wife?" Mark had hurled through the phone once he had learnt of Callie's plan to flee the state. So she sat in her self-imposed purgatory and mourned for the simplicity of her relationship that was gone.

Once spotting her wife, Arizona's movements come to a grinding halt as she remains glued to the ground. Walking into the seating area, Arizona keeps her movements slow as she's scared she'll spook Callie. Arizona chooses a chair across from her wife as she waits for Callie to notice her presence. After all this talk about fixing the mess she has made, Arizona hadn't given much thought of what she would say to Callie. Usually an articulate person, Arizona's mind draws a blank and she concludes that she'll be flying by the seat of her pants for this conversation.

After what seems like hours but was barely a minute, Callie finally glances up at her surroundings and her eyes are immediately drawn to Arizona sitting across from her. A clash of cyan and chocolate ensues and Callie lets out a small gasp as Arizona is the last person she expected to see at SeaTac Airport. Callie's bloodshot eyes remain trained on her wife as Arizona stands up and takes a seat next to her.

"Hey…" Arizona says as her mind is still being robbed of all intelligent thoughts and a greeting seems like a safe bet. Settling down, Arizona can immediately smell the alcohol coming off her wife's breathe and her heart sinks just a little bit further. The red flag is immediately raised in Arizona's mind as Callie can be a grumpy drunk and this doesn't bode well for Arizona's planned plea for forgiveness. The fluorescent lights of the airport do nothing to improve Callie's drawn out appearance as she has taken on the pallor of death and Arizona knows this will be an uphill battle.

"What are you doing here?" Callie rasps out as her voice breaks slightly as she hasn't talked for a while. Uncurling herself from the chair, Callie remains hunched over as she rests her head in her hands. Callie's body language mirrors her emotions as she remains closed off from Arizona, refusing to let her close.

"I'm going with you. When is your flight?" Arizona lightly asks, not wanting Callie to lash out and tell her not to bother coming.

"Two hours ago," Callie mumbles out not even bothering to lift her head off her hands to respond. Arizona's eyes widen in surprise at the comment but she wisely keeps quiet as she waits for Callie to elaborate. "I've been sitting in this chair for three hours and I haven't even moved an inch," Callie's voice trails off into nothing. Rubbing her eyes, Callie feverishly tries to stave off a headache which is approaching at the speed of a freight train.

"Why didn't you get on the plane?" Arizona quietly questions as her voice hitches slightly at the end. With a hint of desperation, Arizona hopes that it is her that stopped Callie getting onto that plane and not the fact that Callie is sloshed.

"Because I couldn't do that to you," Callie says as she still talks down at her feet. "I was so mad at you for lying that I wanted to leave and I really had no idea for how long I would be gone for. I didn't want us to end up back in front of that Judge petitioning the court for a divorce because I already had started to lash out at you. I promised I would never bring up your past in an argument. But all common sense escaped me when Erica gave back that ring. But if I left, I would be no better than Erica who walked away when things got too hard. And you don't deserve that. You could never deserve that."

"What do I deserve?" Arizona prods, really hoping that the next word out of Callie's mouth doesn't start with a "d" and end with "ivorce".

"I don't know," Callie replies. "I guess a chance to talk to talk. I just don't think I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

"So you decided to sit in an airport?" Arizona questions, a hint of anger leaking into her tone as Callie walked away from her.

"Well it's a better alternative than screaming at each other which seems to be the decision that you have reached," is Callie's snarky reply as she finally lifts her head off her hands.

"I'm not so sure. We now are living in a depressing state of limbo because you hate me and refuse to work this out. And we're still in a freakin' airport having an argument." Arizona retorts.

"Right, because this is my entire fault that we are in this situation in the first place. I think someone needs to go have a look at themselves in the mirror," Callie sarcastically accuses.

"Sorry," Arizona says as she holds up her hands in defeat. All the anger drains out of her body as this conversation is soon going to turn into a pissing match. And Callie's words are true – Arizona is the one at fault, not Callie.

"Let's go home because an argument in an airport just screams bad news," Callie says as she stretches her legs for the first time in hours. "And I could never hate you Arizona," Callie continues in a quieter voice, holding Arizona's gaze for the first time that night. And for the first time since the argument at the courthouse, Arizona feels as if the dark clouds of despair are starting to break apart and there is a hint of hope.

The taxi ride back to their apartment is filled with silence as Callie stares at the Seattle skyline passing them by. Her head is pounding which does nothing to improve her foul mood as she clenches and unclenches her hands in both nervousness and bitterness. These awkward silences between the couple use to be a thing of the past but they have returned with a vengeance.

On the other side of the backseat, Arizona can't seem to find anything to say that will make Callie understand how sorry she feels. Arizona decides that silence as the lesser of two evils and subtly observes her wife from a distance. Another fight in a public setting won't do anyone any favours except give the bored taxi driver some entertainment.

Paying the driver, Arizona leads the Callie back up to their apartment which they are supposed to move out of in a week. Who knows where Arizona will be next week as for all she knows, she could still end up homeless. Opening the front door of their apartment, Arizona gestures for Callie to enter. Allowing Callie to pass, Arizona fights down the urge to take her wife's hand as she craves physical contact like a smoker for a cigarette. Following Callie inside, Arizona can see her wife heading straight towards her bedroom, signalling that tonight's conversation is done and dusted.

"Aren't we going to talk about this at all?" Arizona calls out as she fears that this conversation will only get worse the longer they leave it.

"No," is Callie's short reply as she doesn't even break stride as she throws her jacket on the couch – just as she always did when she came home.

"Calliope, please…" Arizona pleads and the tone stops Callie in her tracks. "Maybe you still want to forget that we met. Maybe you want to pretend that we never kissed. You may want to forget that I love you and I'm your wife. But I can't live like this for another second. So please don't walk away from me again. I don't think I'll survive," Arizona says, her voice trembling as she lays her heart bear.

Slowly turning around, Callie can see the pain as clear as day in her wife's eyes and knows that the blonde is struggling with the state of their relationship. Callie knows an embrace would easily lighten the load but she can't find the strength to do that. "Not tonight Arizona, we aren't doing this tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I'm moving from the drunken phase to hung over as I tried to consume my body weight in bourbon. My stomach is fighting with my mind over whether or not I need to vomit and at the moment, my stomach is winning. And my eyes lids are as heavy as lead as I need to sleep. So please, not tonight because we won't get anywhere."

Arizona's shoulders slump in defeat because the calmness in Callie's voice says it all – she will not be swayed on this matter. "Ok, good night. I love you," Arizona says in a small voice, hoping that this declaration of love won't be met by deaf ears.

"Good night Arizona," Callie says as she shuts the bedroom door behind them, the walls between the well and truly intact. If Callie had chosen to open her bedroom door, she would have seen her wife curled up on the sofa with a cushion covering her face to muffle her cries. The blonde's body is wracked by sobs as the mountain in front of her seems to be unclimbable. For all the talk of Arizona following through with her plan that she shared with Teddy, her confidence is shattered and she's not sure if she physically can.

Crawling into her own bed in her own room with tears still streaming down her face, Arizona prays that she dreams of nothing so she can escape this world of pain. But sleep remains outside of her grasp as her mind runs at a mile a minute replaying the conservations she has had with Callie as she tries desperately to think of a solution. But Arizona also strains to hear any noises coming from Callie's room. After the sounds of hurling when Callie's stomach won the battle, the Latina has been as quiet as a mouse. Callie always had the ability to fall asleep at the drop of a hat and has probably already sought refuge in dreamland. But Arizona can't calm her mind as she doesn't have a warm body next to her that throws random limbs over her body.

Biting the bullet, Arizona rolls out of her bed and heads towards Callie's bedroom. Slowly opening the door, Arizona quietly calls out "Calliope, are you asleep?" Getting no response and seeing her wife spread eagled on the bed; Arizona knows that the Latina is out for the count. Slinking over to her side of bed, Arizona crawls under the covers as one more night in the arms of her lover is worth whatever wrath she'll face if Callie wakes. Arizona knows that she's going to need a clear head tomorrow and desperately needs sleep and that's an impossible task without Callie.

Subconsciously, Callie slightly rolls over towards Arizona throws a possessive arm over the blonde's stomach. Holding her breathe, Arizona prays to whatever god is listening that the Latina remains asleep and this disturbance doesn't awake Callie. Luckily it seems as if someone is listening as Callie settles back down as she tightens her grip on the blonde. Staring into the face of her love, Arizona becomes lost in its perfection. Everything about Callie leaves Arizona speechless and the blonde can't even begin to fathom a life alone. Arizona desperately whispers "Please don't leave me" as her eyelids drop shut as the image of her lover's face remains imprinted in her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So we are finally here at the final chapter of this story. I know some people may think I'm ending this suddenly but you'll just have to live with that. But its run its course. And I was watching the Lion King while writing this so it crops up a bit. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story as every one was appreciated. Special thanks to those that have been with this story from the beginning and given me that continuous push to finish this story. And to anyone that alerted and read this story– thankyou as well. **

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning curled up against her wife's body, for the briefest second Arizona forgets about yesterday. She forgets that yesterday was supposed to be the start of the rest of her life but instead could turn out to be her last. But as Arizona's mind slowly turns on, the memories come rushing back in a torrent of pain. Arizona flinches as if she's been physically hit as the air rushes from her lungs as she's crippled by the memories. Slowly slinking out of Callie's embrace, Arizona is infinitely glad that she'd woken before Callie could question her presence. But Arizona knows better than to push her luck further and remain on the side of the bed that is no longer her own. Turning back once before she leaves the room, Callie has already replaced Arizona with her pillow and remains in a deep slumber, snuffling softly as she settles back down. As much as Arizona wants to talk about "them", Callie's excessive alcohol consumption from the previous night has thrown a spanner in the works. And Arizona knows better than to poke the bear because Callie hung over is an ugly sight to see.<p>

Walking into the living room, Arizona's eyes are immediately drawn to a photo sitting on one of their cabinets. As forgettable as their wedding experience was that fateful night in Vegas, Yang had been keen for the memory to live on right from the very beginning. While the couple had been at each other's throats, Yang had taken to putting up the weddings snaps in varies places around the apartment to satisfy her own perverted sense of humour. Pictures were discovered on the shower door, inside cupboards and even laying on bed pillows which annoyed the hell out of both wives. Yang had even gone as far as to break into Arizona's locker at the hospital and paste the pictures all over the walls which had earned the cardio-god in the making a couple of days of Paediatric rounds. As often as both wives had threatened bodily harm or a month long Ortho rotation, Yang remained persistent with her game. But once the relationship had become real, the couple had been less concerned about the photos and Yang had lost interest with one nicer one remaining on display in the apartment.

Picking up the photo, Arizona looks down and sees her and Callie in happier times. Callie is standing behind Arizona with her arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. Arizona is looking back over her shoulder at her wife as both women have that goofy, adoring look on their face in this candid snap. This is the look that Arizona wishes Callie always looked at her with rather than anger, disappointment or sadness. Running her finger over Callie's face, Arizona decides that it is time to bite the bullet and put her plan in action.

Punching a string of numbers into her phone, Arizona begins to nervously chew at her fingernails as this conversation could go either way. The person could hang up without a second thought or alternatively could listen to what Arizona has to say. Arizona is desperately praying for the latter.

A gruff hello rings through the line as Arizona stutters out her response, "Hello Mr Torres, it's Arizona Robbins. I was wondering if you had time to talk?" Pushing down her bed hair as if the eldest Torres can see her through the line, Arizona prepares herself for the second most difficult conversation she will have today as it times to face the music. Arizona has learnt the hard way that secrets can destroy relationships so it's time to tell the truth.

XXXX

After her conversation with the Callie's father, Arizona still has ample free time as she waits for the bear to wake and she decides to clean the apartment. A neat freak to the extreme, the repetitiveness of cleaning calms down Arizona's whirling mind as things are slowly falling into place. There is still the nagging fear that she shouldn't have chased after Callie and instead allowed the fiery Latina to return home at her own accord. Although Arizona has come to (reluctantly) accept Callie's reason for leaving and preventing an anger filled argument ending in divorce, the pain watching the love of her life walk away is infinite and something the blonde never wants to experience again. Arizona is a fixer and simply couldn't twiddle her thumbs and wait for Callie to come home.

Finally, the Latina stumbles out of her bedroom and Arizona breathe catches in her throat as she looks upon the woman that is the master key to her happiness. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Callie had been awake for some time as she sorted through her jumbled feelings and emotions. Lying in her bed, Callie had finally got the closure she needed for her relationship with Erica. Before, Callie had worked through this issue with the Counsellor but the wounds had only been taped up and had easily been ripped back open with the exertion of Erica's proposal. But this time, Callie had done it by herself and the wounds had been sutured shut for good and Erica truly held no power over Callie. Callie's thoughts had then drifted to the predicament she finds herself in with Arizona as Callie mulled over what she wanted her future to be.

Arizona was everything to Callie in every sense of the word. But that didn't change the fact that the blonde had lied for the duration of their relationship thus far. The ring in Erica's possession didn't bother Callie; it's the lie that had made her toss and turn all night. Callie hadn't been as asleep as Arizona had thought and knew the blonde had joined her in their bed. But like Arizona, Callie needed this closeness as it gave her the hope that this relationship would be ok. Callie wanted to put this issue behind them and move on with their life but she knew this was irresponsible. They needed to talk about this as responsible adults which is something that Callie is hoping they can do.

"Good morning," Arizona says in a chirpy voice as she pours her wife a large cup of coffee which boarders on the size of a pitcher. Callie grunts out a reply and takes the offered coffee as if it is nectar from the gods. As Callie sips the hot coffee, Arizona observes her wife and attempts to get a reading on her mood. It seems that a full night sleep has done Callie the world of good as she seems to be in a better frame of mind for a conversation. Not that Arizona is going to take no for an answer today.

Allowing Callie time to finish her coffee, Arizona decides it's time to get the ball rolling. "I miss us Calliope and I know that it's only been a day…" Arizona says as she contemplates how to continue. "So we need to talk about this."

Pondering what Arizona has said, Callie moves to the other side of the bench and begins to cluck around in the kitchen to keep her hands occupy and put some distance between the two of them. Taking Callie's silence as a sign to continue, Arizona pushes through the awkwardness. "I'm so sorry for what I did Calliope. I should never have kept this secret from you and that blame is solely on me," Arizona adds, feverously hoping that this apology is met with open arms. Arizona knows that love never dies a natural death but it dies out of blindness, deceit and errors and the fear remains that this lie will be too large to overcome. But Arizona hopes that Callie still loves her and will fight the Latina every step of the way until she admits the truth.

"Why are you telling me something that I already knew? I never doubted your apology. I could tell you were sorry when you adopted the expression you get when you find out Mufasa dies in the Lion King every time you watch it," Callie retorts as she slams shut a kitchen cupboard to hammer her point home. Callie had accepted the apology soon after leaving the courthouse and although she's can't accept her reasoning; the blonde hadn't intentionally tried to hurt her and had eventually told the truth even if it had been months too late. But Arizona had once told her that she needed something to prove that she's the one for Callie. And now Callie needs that from Arizona so the blonde needs to step up to the plate and hit a home run.

Arizona has to physical bite her tongue to prevent a sharp retort from leaving her mouth as she follows Callie's path into the kitchen. And Arizona doesn't want to be reminded that Mufasa dies as that's the saddest moment in cinematic history and still brings tears to her eyes.

Also, Arizona is getting sick of everything that she says being thrown back in her face and continuously being re-painted as the bad guy. Arizona decides that a bit of hard lovin' is the way to approach the large African mammal in the room because an apology is clearly not enough. "Fine, now that we've got that out of the way and you accept my apology, I want you to stop running away from our problems. A heart wasn't made to be broken so stop breaking mine by deflecting everything I say. And let us talk about this. Or have you been secretly enjoying this gigantic elephant in the room," Arizona says as she stands up and invades Callie's personal space causing the Latina to backpedal away from her.

"Ah…" Callie stutters, not sure what to say to the blonde that is stalking her across their apartment as the couple move into the living room. Up until now, Arizona has been remorseful and guilt ridden so this change in character is surprising.

"So I lied and I will apologise to you every day for the rest of my life. But in the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter. Because I love you and you love me and we are married. When we are old and frail, is my lie going to be the defining moment in our relationship? Are you going to sit back in your rocking chair and wonder if being with me was the wrong decision because of my lie?" Arizona continues in a stern voice, not given Callie time to butt in and start an argument.

"Well…" Callie starts as she watches her wife's eyes harden to a steely blue.

"That was a rhetorical question," Arizona cuts in as she is far from finished her speech. "We are married Calliope and this isn't a field trip. You can't just walk away from me when I do something wrong. You can't hide from our issues. And I know that my communication of this issue is less than stellar but I promise to never do that again. So let's start having the promises in this marriage mean something. Especially the one of till death do us part."

"You lied to me," Callie says and immediately realises that she's sounding like a whiney bitch as she's acting like a child. But the similarity between Arizona's and Erica's secret keeping had rocked Callie's confidence and she felt like her relationship was crumbling down around them. And she needed some space to get perspective but Callie has that now. They do need to talk about this but Callie knows that she needs to meet the blonde halfway and stop fighting her every step of the way. Callie knows that her less than stellar record with relationship has skewed her expectation and once she had seen the ring she expected the eulogy of her relationship to follow soon after.

"I know what I did Calliope. And if I ever lie to you again, I give you permission to kick me out of our bed and make me sleep on the couch. But if you ever walk away from me again, I will kick the crap out of you," Arizona says as she corners Callie against their couch with the Latina's only option of escape back flipping over the back of the piece of furniture and Callie's pretty sure she's not that flexible. "Are we clear?"

Seeing the blonde slowly creep ever closer, Callie mutely nods her head as Arizona's speech tells Callie all that she needed to know – Arizona wants her. Callie has never had someone fight for her before as no one had ever thought she was worth the effort. Callie had always been the replaceable partner – but not anymore. "Good," Arizona says in response as Callie's legs hit the couch and she falls into the seat. Arizona leans down and places her arms on either side of Callie's shoulders and tenderly kisses her wife, needing a physical reconnection as well. Callie gladly reciprocates the kiss as she has been desperately craving her wife's company. The kiss isn't filled with anger, grief or remorse; instead it's filled with faith, hope and love as the couple reassert their relationship status with each other.

"You can give a speech like nobody's business," Callie mumbles out as she allows Arizona to set the speed of the kiss. Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, Callie pulls her down next to her; Callie knows that this is where she belongs. "And the sternness is pretty hot as well."

"I'm very talented, but you should already know that," Arizona responds as she rests her head on Callie's shoulder, her arms draped around Callie's neck. "And stop saying I'm hot when I'm stern because I act like this when I tell off Karev. I'm starting the think that's the reason he gets a glazed over expression on his face," Arizona adds as a small pout graces her face.

Letting out a snort of laughter, Callie then settles down and asks the all-important question, "So are we ok?" Callie slowly asks as she plays with the hem of Arizona's shirt. Back at the courthouse, Arizona had asked this very same question and got a negative response which ended up with a meeting in an airport.

"We'll be ok. We'll just need time to _talk,_" Arizona says as detangles her body from her wife's embrace and takes Callie's hand.

"I'm sorry that I left you. I was just so scared that I'd lash out at you and cause us to permanently separate. I just needed to calm down and get perspective," Callie says; glad that this debacle can start being put behind them. They may not be fine yet – but they will get there in the end.

"I know," Arizona replies. "But if you had truly wanted space, you would have got on that plane. And I shouldn't have pushed so hard for you to accept what I did. I should have given you space because you and I are still newborns at this relationship thing."

"I think I was hoping you would find me – eventually. I am pretty irresistible," Callie jests as she settles down on the couch. "I just couldn't stay and possibly destroy our relationship because I was so bitter. I just needed some time."

"I know," Arizona replies for a second time as Callie has really become transparent to her. "And I'm sorry…"

"Arizona, if you say you're sorry again I'm going to put the Mufasa death scene on rerun," Callie threatens as she knows that Arizona is sorry and never intended to create this mess. And Callie knows she's not entirely innocent either with the threat of fleeing the state and the initial ring giving did occur in the scheming stage of their relationship. Callie really just wants Arizona to stop beating herself up about this and stop shooting her wounded puppy dog looks.

"Please, just let me say this." Arizona pleads as she needs Callie to hear this. "I'm a coward, I should have told you. But I…_we_ were so happy and I knew I could ruin it. And while Erica was in New York, the pretty pink bubble we were living in was intact."

"Pink bubble?" Callie questions as her eyebrows shoot up and she grimaces slightly at Arizona's colour choice. "Why pink? Red is more hardcore or even black."

"Because there is no better colour than pink and a black bubble, Calliope? That's a bit morbid – but that's not the point. I was so scared that I would lose you because I lied. I knew how you felt about lying and I wanted to somehow lessen the damage, preserve what we have. And that was wrong, I should have told you but I was so scared. Before I met you, I simply existed in the world and went through the motions. I know that it sounds so cheesy, but I couldn't lose you as I wouldn't survive. You became the reason for me to get up every morning. I can't lose you," Arizona voice hitches at the end as she realises just how close she came to losing everything.

"Oh Arizona…" Callie breathily exclaims as she pulls her wife into her lap as Arizona clings to her body, scared that her wife might disappear. "I'll never leave you. I was angry, I was hurt and I was bitter. But I no longer feel that way."

"Promise?" Arizona asks in a small voice. Arizona has always been a person to hide her vulnerability as she was raised to be a good man in a storm. But Callie is the person that has got through all of her well-constructed walls and Arizona couldn't hide from her wife even if she tried.

"I promise you an eternity of me. But well…maybe." Callie begins to stutter at the end as she's unsure of Arizona's reaction to her suggestion that she had thought of while lying in her bed this morning.

"What? What is it Calliope?" Arizona asks as she begins to panic at Callie's evasiveness and nerves.

"We should continue to see our Counsellor," Callie says quickly as the words jumble into each other and become indiscernible to Arizona.

"I'm sorry, what?" Arizona stutters out as her panic begins to make her hyperventilate.

Taking a deep breath, Callie mumbles out her suggestion for a second time. "We should continue to see our Counsellor," as Callie continues to avoid looking at Arizona. Although both women had come to see the merit of counselling, they didn't exactly skip into their sessions either. At Callie's suggestion, Arizona's mouth drops open in shock but as she ponders the idea she can see that this can have a positive influence on their relationship.

"Ok," Arizona agrees as she forces Callie to look at her. "We could use a bit more outside help so we can really obtain that clean slate we are always talking about. I love you so much so I'll do anything to make sure that this works," Arizona adds as she leans in for a second kiss. Running her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, Arizona is immediately let in as their tongues tangle in a passionate kiss.

Leaning back, Callie replies with "And I love you too." At the words, Arizona knows that there has never been a more perfect time to do something she has wanted to do ever since they shared those three little words in Miami a mere six weeks ago. There road may have been the path less travelled, but it had turned out to be the perfect route for them.

"Oh, as this is now a full disclosure relationship, I told your father about our marriage in Vegas." Arizona casually says as Callie squeezes her hand in a vice like grip in response.

"Why would you do that? My father is going to hate both you and me." Callie exclaims, already imagining the wall which has Arizona's name on it. "Can you imagine the headline when he kills me?" Seeing a Spanish rant coming from a mile away, Arizona knows that's it's time to cut Callie off or this conversation is going to get off track.

"Calliope, no Spanish – because I don't understand it other than some choice bedroom words which isn't really going to help me at the moment," Arizona says sternly. "And anyway, after I explained everything, your father was fine with it. Well, maybe fine isn't the right word. He accepts that we are married and that we love each other. And I had to tell them because I had to ask your father one very important question which required me to tell the truth. As I'm a traditional kind of girl, I needed to know if I have his blessing." At Arizona's somewhat cryptic comment, Callie develops a bemused look on her face.

Slipping off the sofa, Arizona kneels down at Callie's feet and reverently whispers "Calliope". Arizona opens the jewellery box that she had planned on giving Callie after the hearing. "Will you marry me?" Arizona asks, the nerves showing in the tone of her voice. "Again?" Arizona amends as they are already married. The speech that the blonde had planned escapes her as she chastises herself for the slight bastardisation of a traditional marriage proposal. Pushing through, Arizona continues to speak.

"I never realised that the biggest day of my life was happening when I met you. I didn't recognise it until weeks later. The biggest day of my life was the day I committed to you and the day I met my soul mate. That was the day I realised that I wanted to live forever because there would never be enough time at your side. That was a perfect day. You deserve the world and I want to do my best to give you that. I want to stand before all our friends and family and announce that I will be at your side for all eternity," Although they were already married and the answer is essentially assured, Arizona had a never actually proposed to Callie and felt that this is a necessary step towards a clean slate.

At Arizona's actions and speech, Callie mouth drops open in shock as she struggles to articulate her answer. Arizona continues to stare a Callie, waiting for some sort of response. As the silence continues to stretch between them, the hope starts to dim from Arizona's big, blue childlike eyes as she starts to look defeated and so vulnerable. Arizona's shoulders begin to slump and she begins to examine the carpet in detail as she starts to believe that a marriage proposal is a step too far.

"Yes, I'll marry you – again," Callie finally whispers causing the blonde's head to shoot up. Callie silence hadn't been a sign of her indecision but the fact she had been blown away by Arizona's love for her.

At the words, a large grin spreads across Arizona's face as the world just seems so much brighter. Slipping the ring on Callie's finger, Arizona notes that is looks like the ring was made to adorn her wife's finger. Getting to her feet, Arizona gently caresses her wife's cheek. "We're getting married." Arizona says as she kisses her wife for the first time as an engaged couple.

"Again," Callie giggles out as she continues to use Arizona's unique marriage proposal. "So we are going to do this? The whole nine yards?"

"Whatever you want Calliope although I have a feeling that both sets of parents would like photos which don't involve us drunk. And our fathers would probably like to walk us down the aisle. Although, our parents would probably settle for just being in attendance this time round."

"Our first wedding was classy," Callie says with fake sternness. "Nothing says I love you like please hold my hair back while I puke."

"You and vomit, it just comes up in every conversation." Arizona says with a laugh, as her mind comes up blank trying to remember their first wedding. "And look at it this way, our second wedding can't be any worse than our first."

"True," Callie replies. "I'm glad you found me and fixed me," Callie adds seriously as Arizona lays wet kisses on her neck and shoulders. "Arizona, I'm trying to have a conversation here." Callie says with fake sternness as she gives Arizona more room to work with.

"Well, you can keep talking but I have a feeling that you are going to want me using my mouth in a different way."

"Arizona, you are a terrible singer," Callie replies which earns her an incredulous look from the blonde as the Latina tries to maintain a serious face.

"Hey, I'm a great singer." Arizona says with a pout which is quickly chased away by a kiss from Callie.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Callie replies as she has listened to Arizona mangle the lyrics of Disney songs for the last four months and knows all too well that the blonde doesn't have a musical bone in her body.

"And anyway, I was talking about the make-up _and_ engagement sex we can know take part of. Joining those two together is going to be epic," Arizona says with child-like enthusiasm which contrasts with the topic of conversation. "But if you aren't interested, I can always take care of myself," Arizona adds nonchalantly as she slips off Callie's lap and heads towards their bedroom, already stripping off her top.

Humming the "Circle of life" under her breath, Arizona hears Callie nearly falls over in her rush to follow after the blonde. Arizona hopes that this passion between the two of them is something that doesn't change after they obtain the holy grail of their relationship – a clean slate. Arizona's almost certain that lesbian bed death is never going to be an issue in this relationship.

Following after Arizona, Callie can't help but stare down at the engagement ring on her finger as she just misses running into her doorway. Life can't get much better than this, Callie thinks to herself as she tackles her wife onto their bed.


End file.
